Ballad of a Rising Legend
by The GRC Writers Group
Summary: The Story of Jr's life and his adventures growing up, becoming wiser, and learning his place in this world. Along the way Anguirus becomes a mentor and something more to Jr teaching him the ways of the world. Jr goes through different stages developing a stand point with humans, and learning the future of kaiju kind on earth"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : This take place after the events after Tokyo SOS. It ties in with the group's role play sessions. This story explains jr's life before the events of our role plays take place, before heisei returns. These are to meant to show how Jr grows and matures.

 _ **Publisher's Note**_ : This is another story our group has published titled "Ballad of a Rising Legend", This is made by one of our members named "Squdge". We hope you enjoy another one of our stories.

December 23, 2003. It was day time, mid morning the sun high in the sky. The ocean was its usual blue, and its water hitting a beach of an island. On the beach a massive near black charcoal grey creature lay down.

This was Godzilla Jr son of the now passed on King of the Monsters. He just lost a battle with humanity, and now he lay on the beach of his home "Monster Island". He came back after losing the fight with Kiryu, Humanity's weapon against the kaiju, now laying in the bottom of a trench in the ocean and its target, Junior, on the beach.

Junior was laying on his chest and abdominal region, his tail, feet and lower legs were partially submerged in the water. Jr's jagged dorsal fins stretch up towards the sky. They were bone white in color with light grey highlights at the base of each fin. Both of his arms were placed out in front of jr's body; hand pointing in the direction of jr's head, and palms faced down at the wet sandy beach.

Jr had the look of pain on his face; like something hurt. Both eyes were shut tight, and his mouth was in a position that made his teeth and gums visible. Jr lay completely still on the island's beach no movements not voluntary anyways. The only movements he had were the waves making his tail move back and forth the the rhythm of the ocean.

Suddenly Jr moved. He used his arms to push himself upward slowly, though his arms were shaking rapidly. He coughed violently, and then vomited water and blood, some form his lungs and some from his stomach. He groaned after he ejected the water from his body, but he didn't talk. There was a pain on his chest, so he used his left hand to see where the pain was coming from.

He was confused and he finally said to himself quietly

"what the hell?"

He put his hand in front of his face so he could see it. It was covered in blood. He grunted,

Jr: "That's my blood. That's a lot of my blood."

He looked down finally and noticed he was surrounded by his own blood. It was mixed in with the water, and made a circular shape around Jr. The waves washed some of the blood away further mixing it in with the sand.

It was then Jr noticed how bad the sharp pain in his chest actually was. It hit him like a brick. He roared loudly upwards, and then he layed down on his right side while at the same time groaning.

Jr: "owwww fuck."

He was in pain. He was in so much pain he didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming towards his direction. He shut his eyes tightly. The humans had apparently reopened the wound from the previous year.  
Jr finally noticed he wasn't alone. He could hear and feel breathing on the top of his head. He opened his eyes finally, and looked up. A brownish grey snout with a spike on it was looking down at him though jr's vision was still hazy. Jr looked up the snout, and saw two eyes with brown irises looking at, but they weren't of a predator or attacker, but instead they looked disappointed.

Jr's vision finally came back, and saw that the kaiju looking down at him was anguirus. They both stayed silent until Jr finally spoke up.

"Alright who's going to talk first? Me or you? Cmon i don't have all day…."

Anguirus finally spoke up.  
"You really going to give an old friend that attitude kid? I've been worried sick for you, and you come back in a pool of your own blood."

Anguirus sighed finally, but he wasn't yelling, though he had a disappointed tone to his voice. Jr just crossed his arms and tried to ignore the pain in his chest. Anguirus finally sat down on all 4s

Anguirus: " You know you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days kid?"

Jr: "Are you going to help me up or not?"

Anguirus: "only if you cut the attitude."

Jr: "fine…"

Anguirus kneeled down, and he extended his neck for Jr. Jr grabbed onto anguirus's neck, and anguirus lifted him his feet though Jr was a bit wobbly at the legs. Jr's hand was still covering his chest wound, a big hole in his chest leaking blood.

"Aw jeez you really messed kid."  
Jr said nothing. Anguirus on all 4s stood nearly as tall as Jr because Jr was still only 55 meters tall. Standing on his hind legs anguirus could stand at 90 meters easily though he acted as Jr's guardian after the disappearance of Heisei Godzilla.

Jr: "I can walk from here on out. Just leave me be."

He let go of Anguirus's neck, and he stumbled forward, and then to the side slightly, he was trying to regain his balance.

Anguirus: "Yeah clearly you're okay…" Anguirus said this sarcastically.

Jr said "shut up" under his breath, and tried to limp away, but Anguirus out walked him and followed closely by Jr's side.

Anguirus looked at Jr while following him. He smirked slightly and Jr noticed it

Jr: "Anguirus what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Anguirus:"You say you don't need my help, but i think you do… and you're not telling me…"

Jr: "I don't need help i'm King of the Monsters now…"

Jr said this then stumbled slightly.

Anguirus: "Yeah clear as crystal…"

The two walked down the beach to their right a stretch of sand that led into monster island's forest. Palm trees, some the size of the kaiju themselves set the theme of the island. This place was a jungle. To their left the ocean, blue as ever. The 2 walked past an empty cave a future home for Jr. Jr payed no attention to it however. Anguirus:"So uh kid? Where are you going? You seem to be headed somewhere, but i'm not sure if you even know where you're going."

anguirus laughed a little, and jr scowled at Anguirus.

Jr: "Piss off i just want to go home, and lay down. Is that so much to ask?"

Anguirus: "Well you seem to be leaking there pal." anguirus was referring to jr's chest. "You know if you shaped up i can take you to a place that will heal that right up. I'm just tryin to help."  
Jr: "I'm a Godzillian. I have hyper regenerative powers. I'll be fine by the morning."

Anguirus: "it's morning now kid. You've been gone nearly for a month, and you still have a massive gash in yah. Stupid."

Jr: "WELL IF I HAD HELP I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS NOW WOULD-"

Jr stopped, he clenched his chest, and he heaved heavy breaths. He would have fallen on the ground if not Anguirus had already had his neck out for Jr land cling on to. Anguirus got worried when Jr didn't respond, and he spoke with urgency "Shit you are really fucked up here. Hang on i gotcha"

Jr went limp on Anguirus's neck, and Anguirus quickened his pace towards a dirt path that cut into the jungle. Jr's legs dragged onto the sand making claw marks in the sand and then the dirt. Both sides of the path were covered in trees, and the dirt beneath the kaiju was colored a reddish brown color.

Anguirus finally made it to a clearing. He set jr down on the ground, though he wished he didn't have to. Jr was passed out; possibly from the blood loss, or the pain. Ahead of the two kaiju were bubbling kaiju sized springs of water. The springs were colored a yellow tan color along the rims and were filled with steaming blue water. Ahead of those was a red rock that was left to another spring, and right of that were some trees that bent towards its spring. Behind the massive rock steaming ground and square rocks that were warm to the touch.

Anguirus gave a sigh of relief Anguirus: "Okay we're here kid just hang in there."

He stood on his hind legs, and picked up jr's body. He placed jr in the hot spring; a kaiju sized hot tub almost. Jr' eyes were closed, and had a tired look on his face. His head pointed upwards, his arms floated to the surface, and his feet touched the bottom of the spring itself. Anguirus smiled

Anguirus: "You're just a tired kaiju you are. Alright just stay there and prune for oh... however long you want to stay passed out okay?"

Anguirus of course was talking to himself; Jr was unconscious. Before Anguirus left Jr in the spring he rubbed him on the head and said "Sleep well kid." and walked off to the hot rocks on all 4s.

Inside jr's mind a multitude of things were happening. He saw visions of kaiju all of them faded and hazy, but he couldn't figure out they meant. Then he heard voices and the roars of monsters. Some of them whispers, others voices, some even were shouting or screaming. It was a very surreal place for Jr, but just as soon as he figured out what it could all mean he started gaining consciousness.

His eyes started opening slowly, light peered into his eyes, He squinted heavily, and he groaned. "Too bright." he said to himself. Just as they opened fully he gets startled by something staring back at him. He yelps because he gets startled, but then he relaxes when he sees it's a familiar face staring back at him. It was Rodan grinning

Rodan: "welcome back to the land of the living bud."

Rodan laughed slightly at his quote. Just then Jr's senses all start coming back to him, and he realises he's sitting in hot water, but not to hot.

Jr: "What the hell? Where am I?- Rodan?"

"In the flesh" Rodan said. Rodan was sitting in a spring across the one Jr was sitting in facing Jr. Jr was still squinting from the Sun's brightness, but he had to ask where he was. However Rodan saw that Jr was confused

Rodan: "Oh isn't this place great?".

Rodan put his hands behind his head, and laid back against the spring's wall.

Rodan:"Yeah this place is the spa part of monster island, and I didn't even know we had one. It was well hidden for a while until Anguirus found it."

Rodan said this while smiling. Jr nodded, and he looked down at himself. He wasn't bleeding anymore, but he had leaves on him covering the wound, basically a bandage.

Jr:"who did this? Why do i have leaves on me?"

Rodan:"Ah i thought you'd ask. Yeah Angy got worried about you, and asked me to cover your owies (he said this mockingly) with the leaves."

Jr frowned a little. "Why did Anguirus bring me to a hot spring?"

Rodan: "The leaves and this water heal peeps faster. Also he thought your bones were sore, and he knew the water would help with that."

Jr scratched his face "So this place is a spa and a medical place?"

Rodan: "Yeah basically. Oh wait i was supposed to give you something."

Rodan jumped out of the spring he was in and walked to his left. He picked up something, but Jr couldn't see what it was due to Rodan's wings blocking the object. Rodan then walked over to Jr, but he had a wooden bowl in his hands. It had a wooden spoon.

Rodan:"Here eat this. Angy said it'll make you feel better. I don't know how, but i trust. Him"

Rodan handed Jr the bowl. In it was a clear liquid, and oats of some sort along with some yellow fruits. Apparently Anguirus was trying to play doctor and Rodan was the nurse.  
Jr put the spoon full of the stuff in his mouth and chewed. He squinted he didn't know what to make of it really.

Jr:"Rody this doesn't really taste like anything besides the fruits…"

Rodan "Well you know they say: if it tastes like crap then it must be good for you." rodan smiled.

Jr:"No one has ever said that..."

Rodan just shrugged. Jr got up from his spring, and put the bowl down. He had already finished it. He sighed, but he felt alot better, though the bandage on his chest would get tedious.

Rodan:"Here, i think angy may want to see you. You should also probably apologise to him. He told me you had an attitude last night."

Jr: "Why? I didn't say shit. I was pissed off at the-"

rodan cut him off, and he was frowning. Rodan: "You know Anguirus would go the the ends of the Earth for you. So you better show some respect towards him. Okay?"

Jr nodded slightly at this, though he didn't want to.

Rodan: "Cmon. I'll show you where he is."

Rodan led Jr past the big red rock, and to Anguirus. Jr looked to his left and saw a kaiju he's never seen before resting on one of the hot rock. The kaiju had a frill like a cobra, but was jet black with purple striping along the back. Both Jr and the kaiju just raised their hands to each other as a gesture to say hello.

Anguirus was sitting criss cross on a hot rock, and his arms were in his lap. He was also smoking a cigar he had rolled, its tobacco probably from the island itself. Rodan nudged Jr on the back of the head with his hand to make him go forward, though Jr growled at Rodan for this. Jr didn't like being told what to do. Jr walked over to Anguirus, but Anguirus heard him walking towards him.

Anguirus:"Hey kid. Come up here with me, please." Jr did as he was asked to. "Here sit like like me, and put your arms in your lap. I'm going to teach you a way to relax." Jr nodded, and positioned himself accordingly.

Jr: "Hey Angy… i'm sorry about going off… like that."

Anguirus smiled: "Hmm nice to hear you apologize for once"

Jr then asked "What are we doing anyways?"

Anguirus:"meditating."

Jr:"Well what do i do?"

Anguirus: "Well relax first of all. Then close your eyes, and clear all thoughts from your head, and keep doing that until you feel at peace."

Jr nodded. Jr closed his eyes, and bowed his head. He had trouble clearing thoughts from his head, but he managed. He didn't know what to expect next. Then all of a sudden the voices and images came back. Jr slipped into a trance like state, his sense were telling him something, but he didn't know what. He saw images of sleeping kaiju voices and questions he couldn't answer. Some of the kaiju were of his species.

The voices only grew louder until Jr snapped out of his trance.

Jr:"AH JEEZ HOW LONG WAS I OUT!?"

Anguirus: "only five minutes. feel any relaxed yet kid?"

Jr did feel a little relaxed. So he nodded. He went back into his meditation next to Anguirus. Anguirus patted Jr on the back of the neck.

Anguirus:"I'm still here for you"

Jr finally smiled"yeah thanks for that."

They both continued their meditation exercise together. Jr, Anguirus, and Rodan are really the only family they got together, and Jr's father was taken from him too soon. Together though they made their own family. Together they were stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

July 10th, 2005. A warm morning by Monster Island, its waters cool compared to the warm air. The ocean waters the ocean waters were calm, the waters hitting the island gently. It was a peaceful day. Seagulls were in the sky circling the ocean trying to find food to eat. The loud squawking sounds the seagulls made could be heard for miles.

Then from underneath the water a massive dark silhouette of a figure swam lurking below the calm water. The movements the figure made the water move in violent waves, back and forth and up and down. The water then rose, and split up in opposite directions from the object rise. The water turned white and foamy.

The figure could then be seen clearly. It was Junior standing upright knee deep in the water. The dorsal fins on his back stood up pointing at the sky their color a bone white with grey highlights at the base of each fin. He had a serious expression on his face, his brows above his eyes were both pointed downwards slightly. Something was on his mind.

He started walking towards the island. Each forward leg movement made massive amounts of water move upwards making splashes and waves of the blue liquid. His movements were made only slightly slower due to the water's resistance. When he finally made it to the beach a tidal wave of water moved upwards and fell across the sand. He moved towards the jungle. He grabbed a large vine, and tied something to a dorsal fin on his right row of fins. The object itself looked like a whale, but only it had scales that were silver in color.

He pushed into the trees, and then moved inland on a small path. As he walked the trees brushed up against his rough skin. He made a sharp left, and then walked out of the jungle into a large stretch of flat lands. The land was covered in grass and was flat. The only exception were two hills way ahead of Jr. Both of the hills were covered in grass. The left one slightly taller than the right, and the right one sloped into a patch of gravel that sloped up into a rocky mountain. On Jr's right more flat grass that led into a stretch of gravel and dirt.

This was the plains area of Monster Island, though a bit ironic due to the mountain and 2 hills, but to the right was flat land. Resting at the base of the mountain was Anguirus. He was resting on some dirt and gravel. He was rolled up in a ball like an armadillo. To the untrained eye he was perfectly camouflaged into the land, but Jr could easily Anguirus.

Jr started walking across the grass towards Anguirus, but his footsteps didn't wake up Anguirus. Jr walked up to Anguirus casually. Jr did a slight smile, he wanted to make a joke that would easily wake up Anguirus, and also annoy him. Jr finally spoke, but slightly loud.

Jr: Hey Angila!

Anguirus groaned loudly. He hated when Jr called him by that name. He got out of his ball and outstretched his arms and his legs on the gravel. He yawned, but he also frowned at Jr a little.

Anguirus: Whaddya want?

Jr: There's something funny going on.

Anguirus cut Jr off.

Anguirus: can we cut this bit? And i told you not to call me by that name...

Jr nodded and put a more serious expression on his face.

Jr: Okay, but we have to talk about something seriously. Something's up.

Anguirus stood up on his hind legs. Anguirus stood at 90 meters, but Jr grew over the last 2 years and now stood at 75 meters.

Anguirus: Alright tell me at the counter. Follow me.

Anguirus walked on his hind legs towards a counter he made from bamboo and carved wood. It had a rock by it he used as a stool or chair. Jr followed him. Anguirus sat on the rock, and sighed. He was still slightly tired.

Anguirus: Alright kid what did you want to talk to me about? Is it about your visions again?

Jr walked to the opposite side of the counter, and looked at Anguirus.

Jr: Something like that.

Anguirus: Alright start talkin when you're ready. I'm all ears.

Jr nodded, and reached behind him to the dorsal fin that he tied the whale like object to. He placed it on the counter. The object made a wet slapping sound. However Anguirus got confused.

Anguirus: You brought me a whale? Look i appreciate it, but you're not making much sen-

Jr: Look at it closer whales don't have scales…

Anguirus looked at closer. On further inspection it was a giant fish. It was larger than 2 semi trucks with trailers. Anguirus frowned, but Jr continued his discussion.

Jr: this is the largest damn fish i've ever seen, and it wasn't the only one. There were like 2 schools of them, 4 fish in each school, and i made sure i only caught one. Something's happening in our world Anguirus…. And i think my visions are trying to tell me something.

Anguirus scratched the side of his face he still didn't know what Jr was onto, but it was something good.

Anguirus: What are you onto, kid? I see we don't have to worry food.

Jr: It's more than that. Have you felt more comfortable recently? Like you can breath easier, or feeling more relaxed and warm?

Anguirus thought about this, and looked away from Jr so he could think.

Anguirus: Well no more than the usual, but i guess you could say i've been feeling a little better.

Jr nodded

Jr: Alright... and have you noticed the number of kaiju around here and parts of the Philippines? Anything different?

Anguirus: Uhhhh… there are more? *Anguirus shrugged and Jr frowned* Anguirus: Sorry kid that's all i've got. You're gonna need to stop with the mysterious thing and actually tell me- *Jr cut him off again*

Jr: Anguirus were living in a kaiju resurgence.

Anguirus just stared at Jr blankly while Jr still had his serious expression on his face. Jr sighed again he started getting frustrated.

Jr: Okay i'll explain… The world is changing, but it's changing in our favor. The humans nuked the world multiple times over like you've told me, and now there's more radiation in the atmosphere it seems. The same stuff a lot of others seem to live off of, and probably why i feel more comfortable. *Anguirus nodded, and looked at Jr in the eyes* Jr: There's been more kaiju around it seems, and i don't know where they are coming from…

The two remained silent. Anguirus tried to think of something to say next. He looked at the massive fish.

Anguirus: How does this relate to your dreams, kid?

Jr: Well, you know how i can tell when a city is being under attack, or how i know how to keep track of different kaiju? *Anguirus's eyes widened slightly. He knew Jr could do that somehow, but even he couldn't explain it. He nodded* Jr: well i think my dreams are telling me something, or rather other kaiju. I think something happened long ago that caused kaiju to disappear suddenly like the world just stopped providing for us.

Jr then crossed his arms together and tucked his hands under his upper arms. His face then developed a worried expression.

Jr: Well my dreams have a common theme of something rising. I don't think that the kaiju just died off. I think- i think they went into hiding and now something's telling me that they are coming out of hibernation. And that fish *Jr pointed at the fish* That fish has been either a dormant species or something irradiated by the human's testing. And now the kaiju are waking back up possibly due to the radiation in the atmosphere.

Anguirus nodded. Though he was hesitant to believe Jr right now. Anguirus needed more proof, but he still had more questions on his mind. Anguirus frowned and crossed his arms. What he was about to say may be something Jr might not like.

Anguirus: Alright i'm having trouble believing this. It could be that i'm very arrogant or ignorant, your choice, and can't sense what you do. However, kid, how does this involve me or you. What are you planning? Have you even made a plan?

Jr frowned. He really didn't like Anguirus questioning him especially at a moment like this. Jr knew what he felt was right, but he did have a plan.

Jr: Well remember how i said that i could sense where other kaiju are?

Anguirus: Yeah? What are you on about?

Jr: Were going to take a trip me and you. Somewhere in the Philippines. I have a feeling someone is waking up,and maybe then i will get some answers, or some evidence maybe…

Anguirus sighed he raised a brow, but he knew he couldn't talk Jr out of this, and besides all of this he was curious to see if Jr was right. Anguirus would go to the ends of the Earth for Jr, and this was one of those times even if it may be dangerous, and if Jr didn't know what Anguirus would do for him.

Anguirus: Alright, When do we leave?

Jr: Right now.

This caught Anguirus off guard.

Anguirus: Woah slow down kid… We don't even know if these senses are right, and you're risking a lot to go somewhere you've probably-

Jr clenched his eyes closed or rather clenched his eyes tightly. Anguirus saw this.

Anguirus: Oh shit… you okay?

Jr: I can feel- *He opened his eyes, but his pupils were wide.* I Can feel someone waking… We have to go.

Jr then started walking towards the direction of the nearest beach on the island. Anguirus stopped sitting, and stood up. He followed Jr.

Anguirus: HEY WAIT UP!

A few minutes later the two were both at the beach by the water's edge. Jr had no intention of stopping, and simply walked into the ocean. Anguirus had to walk on All 4 legs to keep up with him.

Jr disappeared under the water's surface, but Anguirus had to keep his head above the water. Together the two made their way towards Jr's destination. Both of them relying on Jr's senses to bring them to the correct destination. Jr didn't know what this place even looked like. He just hoped he didn't have to deal with human intrusion. Anguirus just followed Jr closely. Anguirus wasn't as good of a swimmer as Jr was as he had to keep his head above the surface. Meanwhile Jr could stay underwater for hours.

About 2 hours later the two arrived at where Jr's senses told them to go. Not exactly a planned destination for either of them, but it was better than swimming in circles. The two turned right to land at the island's beach. Jr had finally breached the water's surface and he swam about waist deep in the water. Anguirus kept up with Jr better like this.

Both of them walked onto the island's beach. Anguirus looked both ways wondering where Jr would go. Jr meanwhile walked off up the beach and into the island's jungle. The trees on this island were nowhere near as tall as the ones on Monster Island, and they only rose up to Jr's knees.

They made it through the jungle to a part of the island that was just covered in grass. There was a hill that obscured something. It caught Jr's attention however, and he made his way up the hill.

Anguirus: find anything?

Jr said nothing, and walked up the hill. He looked at what the hill was blocking while Anguirus followed him on all 4s up the hill. Jr looked to his left. He saw a large hole in the ground with large footprints going towards the beach. Jr walked down the hill and went to inspect the hole while Anguirus followed close behind him. Around the hill was dirt and rock strewn in different directions, but it was mainly around the hole. The hole itself was larger than both Jr and Anguirus, and it could fit a least 4 large kaiju.

Jr: Well there's your evidence.

Anguirus shook his head.

Anguirus: Well kid maybe it just got up from its dirt nap. I do this alot.

Jr frowned and he walked into the hole he saw something that Anguirus didn't.

Jr: well here's something you don't do. Sleep on a massive pile of uranium.

Anguirus: Wait what?

Anguirus walked up the the hole, and Jr stood up with some of the uranium in his hand, but it seems most of the radiation had been used by whoever was in hibernation. Anguirus himself inspected the hole and saw claw marks and an imprint of a kaiju's body on the dirt and uranium. The substance itself was probably harvested long ago by a kaiju from the Earth itself. Jr's theory was starting to add up. Anguirus looked at the footprints on the dirt leading to the ocean. They looked recent.

Anguirus: Well i'll be… Kid i think your theory is adding up. I mean it needs more evidence among other things, but you're onto something.

Jr grinned at this, but only for a short while. It then hit him that he could be on the verge of knowing something big, and for once he was right about something.

Jr: Yeah… Holy shit. Aw man i wish we got to talk to whoever it was maybe they could have told us why they went into hibernation.

Anguirus: I'm not so sure if that's a good idea or not. I mean you don't want to bother someone when they get up from a sleep that long… They're gonna be real confused why a stranger asking them why they went into suspended animation.

Jr thought about this. He then realized that if he infact is right then that means Anguirus might have some useful information about himself.

Jr: Anguirus, what was your earliest memory?

Anguirus got confused by the question. He raised a brow.

Anguirus: what?

Jr: Well do you know how you woke up? You must have came out of something similar right?

Anguirus laughed, but he knew he had to give Jr a piece of unfortunate info.

Anguirus: Heh well no… you see it's not that easy to explain. Whoever this guy was didn't hatch out of an egg. I however don't recall my earliest memories. I mean i remember this time i rolled down a hill then passed out, and i woke up and i was surrounded by humans inspecting me. They were all inspecting me… In places...

It was useless information to Jr. Even Jr himself was questioning the legitimacy of his own theory.

Jr: Well i need to know for sure…

Their conversation was interrupted when Jr was hit by missile on the side of the head. He cried out in confusion.

Jr: AW WHAT?

Anguirus was confused too. The peace they had was interrupted abruptly by violence. It was then anguirus noticed noticed this island was inhabited by humans. He looked beyond the hole in the ground and some trees to notice human construction. Jr shook his head to clear the smoke. When his eyes opened he noticed human ships headed toward the two. The ships were naval armed with missiles, gatling guns, and even cannons on the front.

Anguirus: Hey you know if this place is inhabited by humans, and there was a kaiju here already then it wouldn't be to crazy to think that they were already coming here. Right? That or maybe their already fed up with seeing kaiju so they sent some military here.

Jr just frowned at Anguirus.

Jr: Yeah no shit… and i'm fed up with seeing humans.

Jr charged towards the ocean. His dorsal plates glowed the famous blue color, but Anguirus noticed research ships along with the military ships. Something Jr wouldn't have seen.

Anguirus: KID WAIT!

Anguirus ran after Jr trying to stop him. He got in front of Jr and tried to block his advance, but to know avail. Jr pushed Anguirus out of the way causing Anguirus to fall on his side.

Jr meanwhile fired his Atomic Breath at the ships. He missed at first, but then hit one on its bow. The shot may have been sloppy, but it damaged the ship. Anguirus didn't want any part of this. Jr was already knee deep in the water.

Anguirus: KID STOP THEIR HERE TO RESEARCH! DON'T KILL THEM! YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR YOURSELF!

Jr ignored Anguirus's pleas, and was now waist deep in the ocean. He walked right up the the human naval ship on its left. Anguirus got up quickly, and ran towards Jr. Jr in the meantime fired another shot into the ship's middle section. It caused a huge fire on the ship, and melted part of it. He then started ripping and punching into the ship tearing chunks of metal of off, and making it sway violently.

Jr charged up another shot to fish the thing off, but then he felt a sharp pain in his tail. He fired the breath into the sky due to the pain. He looked back finally, and saw Anguirus biting his tail. Anguirus let go, but Jr snarled.

Jr: SO YOU BITE MY FRIGGIN TAIL? I'm trying to teach the humans not to mess with me, and you support them? Is that it.

Anguirus: Kid they're here to see the hole. They're not here to fight you. Calm dow-

Anguirus was interrupted when missiles hit him on the side of the head. Jr saw the ship that fired the missiles. Jr roared and swam towards that ship next forgetting the one he never finished destroying. Jr was in a blind rage, and anything that made him angry would feel his rage.

Anguirus stopped Jr however by blocking his path, standing on his hind legs, and then flicking Jr between the eyes with a finger on his right hand.

Jr: Ow…

Anguirus: Did that get you stop having a shit fit? Your attacking people who don't even want to have any part of you. You could have easily just swam away...

Jr became Angry. He gritted his teeth and snarled. He looked up at Anguirus fiercely.

Jr: You mean obey these people when they attack us? And you just give up without any resistance? After all they do to us, hunt us down, and kill our kind… just like they did to dad…

Anguirus frowned at Jr. Anguirus developed a disappointed look on his face, and his shoulders hunched downwards.

Anguirus: Kid… it's not a fight worth having. You could easily win, but they'll keep coming back. Their not as weak or as dumb as you think. Look what they did to you… *Anguirus pointed to Jr's chest scar. It was healed, but it will remain with Jr permanently.*

Jr sighed, his face relaxed. Jr looked at the naval ships.

Anguirus: They're not here to hunt us anyways. If we leave they will leave us alone. Now let's get out of here, okay?

Jr nodded. He finally calmed himself.

Both the kaiju turned away from the boats, they both had to push one out of the way, but not push it too much so that it would sink. The ships stopped firing as soon as they saw the two kaiju leave. Jr dived underneath the waves however because he didn't want to be hit again. Anguirus stayed on the surface; his head pointed upwards.

30 minutes later the two kaiju were far away from the island they just investigated. No human ships followed them. They were alone finally. They both traveled north east towards Monster Island. It was sunset out, a warm afternoon.

Jr surfaced abruptly, and Anguirus halted his movements. Jr turned towards Anguirus. Jr something on his mind he wanted to say, and Anguirus knew.

Jr: Hey Anguirus. I'm sorry i put you through that… You were right we could have just left. I think i may have anger issues i'm not taking care of.

Anguirus chuckled a little.

Anguirus: Well no shit you have anger issues *Anguirus noticed Jr bow his head a little out of shame* oh… uh, but so did your father as I recall. I think it's something that your kind goes through. Don't worry about it.

Jr nodded slowly. Jr stopped bowing his head, and looked at Anguirus in his eyes. He had a sad look on his face.

Anguirus: But i want you to start shaping up. Stop with your anger outbursts and blind rage. Especially towards the humans.

Jr frowned slightly.

Jr: But, they think they can control us, and they don't. I won't let them! They deserve- *Anguirus interrupted him*

Anguirus: AH! Stop. Just stop being so damn angry for a second. They don't control you they are defending themselves. If they were controlling you those ships would have followed us. If they were controlling you this conversation would be a whole lot different…

Jr stopped frowning. He listened to Anguirus's reason.

Anguirus: Listen kid… The humans only defend themselves because you keep attacking them. Like a lot. But, you don't see them wasting their resources to follow you around, and try to kill you all the time now do you?

Jr relaxed his shoulders. He looked down.

Jr: No… But what if they do start trying to kill us?

Anguirus: Well then you fight back, but they aren't doing that are they? No… They only attack when you go into their territory like you would attack someone going into yours and start causin' trouble

Jr: So what you're saying is that we're both just trying to defend ourselves? From each other?

Anguirus finally smiled. His eyes widened by the fact Jr was starting to be reasonable.

Anguirus: Yes exactly. That's exactly what i mean.

Jr frowned again though. He remembered his father, and his last moments with him. Jr remembered how the humans were firing their weapons at his father.

Jr: But what about dad? What about what they did to him in his final moments while he suffered? While he melted and burned?

Anguirus smile dropped. Anguirus wasn't present with the two during Heisei's meltdown, but he still knew why the humans did what they did.

Anguirus: Kid, i still remember your father during his burning phase. He said he felt like he was on fire, and that he couldn't contain his energy. He told me that the world itself could be in jeopardy, and the humans probably knew it.

Jr tried to hold back tears. A sad look developed on his face. He remembered his father fondly. All Jr had left was Anguirus and Rodan as his family.

Anguirus: Look kid. The last thing he told me to do was keep watch over you if anything did happen… and it did. He told me to protect you, and raise you like one of my own. But I don't think your father would want you honoring him by destroying the humans... Kid be better than your father. Be better than me… You have your whole life ahead of you, and i don't want you wastin' it being sore at the humans. Your father raised you to be better. I'm raising you to be better. Understand? I'm just tryin' to protect you.

Anguirus saw how Jr was holding back tears of sadness and shame.

Anguirus: Aw man… come here.

Anguirus outstretched his arms. Jr moved towards him. They both embraced in a meaningful hug. Both of them knew they don't usually do this. Jr hoped no one watched, but he had one joke on his mind so he finally smiled.

Jr: It's like hugging a cactus. Heh.

Anguirus did a short burst of laughter.

Anguirus: HAH. You are feeling better. You really are just a gentle giant under a tough hide aren't yah?

Both of them let go of each other. They both gave an affirmative nod to each other.

Anguirus: I'm glad Rody imprinted his sense of humor of humor on to yah.

Jr chuckled. Anguirus was right, he did have a sense of humor. Jr smiled and laughed again.

Jr: Alright let's go home. I'm getting tired. I prefer not to sleep at the bottom of the sea again.

Anguirus: Uh huh. Let's get outta here. Hopefully no other kaiju saw us do that.

Jr nodded, and turned around to the north east again towards Monster Island. He continued moving, but he proceeded slower this time and didn't go under the water. He wanted Anguirus to keep up with him.

Though Jr didn't like humanity all that he knew now that they both had a common interest: self preservation of their kind. Whether it be something human sized or the size of a building they both had to protect themselves. Perhaps both of them could agree to never to set foot on each others territory, and stay distant rivals.


	3. Chapter 3

September 8th, 2008. A warm morning on a beach in Taiwan. It was calm, the atmosphere of the land had no tension it seemed, and the waves hitting the beach were all calm.

The calm however was interrupted by two massive figures in the sea. Their presence made the water shake violently and made tsunami sized waves. The beach was engulfed in the waves, and the water itself poured into the land knocking over vegetation such as palm trees.

The two figures themselves were Jr and Anguirus, but overhead above the two was a bird-like silhouette figure casting a shadow of its appearance over the blue ocean. This of course was Rodan following Anguirus and Jr, but he was flying slow enough so that he could stay behind, and follow the two. Jr was leading the group towards an unknown destination that even he himself didn't know.

Jr was the first to step onto the beach. His foot sunk into the wet sand creating a massive footprint. Jr proceeded forward while Anguirus followed from behind walking onto the beach on his hind legs. Jr was now 90 meters tall so there was no need for Anguirus to walk on his 4 legs besides actual combat and just relaxing.

They both looked at each other on the beach and nodded, but looked back at the ocean to see of Rodan had caught up. There was no need Rodan was already preparing to land on the beach. He had already seen Jr and Anguirus's landing on the beach from his flying position.

Rodan slowed his velocity, and moved his legs forward pointed at the ground. He positioned his wings so that the wind would slow him down. He hit the ground making a loud banging sound, and causing wet sand and debris to fly upwards and land back downwards. Rodan extended his knees and straightened his legs so he was standing upright. This was just his usual landing.

Despite Jr seeing Rodan usually do this he still found it impressive. Anguirus however just shrugged.

Jr: Nice landing.

Rodan: Thanks. Nothing much just the usual crash into the ground at high velocity. So, what are we here for again?

Jr looked at Anguirus. In the past 3 years the two have been to 5 different excavations, but have never brought Rodan along for the trip as he didn't seem to interested. However, he never asked them where they might be going, or why they go to these places.

It wasn't until now that the two thought if they should keep this a secret between themselves, or tell their long time friend. Rodan, however, tends to not be able to keep secrets very well.

Jr did have one thing to say to Rodan to keep his interests intact while at the same time making sure he didn't know too much.

Jr: Just follow along with us okay? Who knows we might find something of use to us.

Rodan sighed. He was apparently bored already.

Rodan: Fine. Let's just hurry this up because I could be home making sweet lo-

Anguirus cut him off.

Anguirus: Rody i told you we don't care about your lifestyle. At least i don't want to hear any of it.

Jr nodded, and raised his hand.

Jr: I second that. Let's just focus at the task at hand. Okay?

Rodan just shrugged.

Rodan: Alright fine. I'll do what you guys want. It's not my fault you two don't get any.

Jr shook his head, and simply walked past trees that were knocked over from their arrival. Anguirus and Rodan followed behind.

Past the trees were tall hills, some as tall as the kaiju themselves if not taller. The landscape was very uneven with hills strew about the land randomly it seemed. It was difficult for Jr to actually move through the hills as the valley between each hill was narrow with no place for Jr to place his feet. The same went for Anguirus and Rodan, and anguirus had to walk on all 4s to make it through.

Jr had to squeeze through each hill resting his hands and claws on them making indents of his massive hands, and crushing trees that were planted on the hills themselves. Jr also had to raise his legs a little higher to walk past obstacles such as large rocks. Anguirus however was doing better slightly moving through as he just climbed over any obstacle that came in his way. Rodan did the same as Jr except more clumsily.

They made it past the larger hills to some that were much smaller, smoother, and were only as tall as the kaiju shins, but with one larger than the rest that sat in the middle. The larger one was taller than the kaiju themselves. Jr knew they had to climb this larger hill. Anguirus caught up with Jr and looked at the obstacle.

Anguirus: We climbing that?

Jr: yep…

Rodan caught up with the two huffing and breathing hard.

Rodan: Damn, finally were out of that mess. I felt like I was trapped in that shit. *He noticed that the other two were staring at the taller hill* Rodan: Please tell me i can just fly over that…

Jr looked to his left and noticed smooth land at the base of some of the hills. He looked closer and saw rice fields made by humans. Even some of the hills had terraces on them to allow farming. Jr knew humans were here so now there was now a need to keep this as careful, and keep this as discreet as possible.

Jr: I see signs of human activity Rody, I'm not sure if flying is such a good idea. We don't want to get noticed. I don't want any military action against us.

Rodan: Dude, what do you mean don't get noticed? Were 100-fucking-meters tall. How could we not be noticed…

Anguirus started laughing quietly, and Jr smirked at Rodan.

Anguirus: Well me and the kid are both only 90 meters and i can just crawl so… we can give stealth a chance still. I mean we're only sooo big. I'm sure they won't see us.

Anguirus started laughing at his own joke, and Jr started snickering. Rodan however developed an annoyed expression, and sighed.

Rodan: And I thought I was the funny one. Fine i'll just fly over.

Rodan outstretched his wings and hunched over preparing to fly, but Jr ran up to him, and rested both of his hands on Rodan's shoulders.

Rodan: Goji what? I'm just flying over.

Jr: I was serious about the flying thing. It's one thing if just one human village sees us out here, you know as long as it doesn't have any military, but if a bigger human settlement sees you flying they'll probably send out jets or something to shoot you out of the sky.

Rodan's expression became confused.

Rodan: I care why about the humans? I fly over their cities all the time. I haven't even told you guys about what happened when i came too close to Air Force One.  
Anguirus laughed hard at that. He tried imagining what that would have looked like. Jr tooks his hands off of Rodan's shoulders.

Jr: Yeah well if you get shot down here you're going to be navigating through these hills on your own.

Rodan frowned and looked at the hills. He shuddered at the thought of just trying to get through more.

Rodan: Fair point…

Jr: Also the business we're doing here i want to keep between us and other kaiju. Not the humans. Alright?

Rodan nodded finally.

Rodan: Just promise that when we leave i can just fly over these hills. Not even Monster Island has this many…

Jr nodded and smiled. He patted Rodan on the shoulder.

Jr: Oh yeah that's fine by me. Let's continue moving though. I think the humans saw us.

Jr turned around, and walked towards the larger hill. It didn't take much maneuvering to make it past the smaller hills as All Jr had to do really was lift his legs a little higher when he took a step.

But, halfway across the smaller hills Jr stopped abruptly. His ears twitched, and his eyes frowned. He became confused.

Jr: What the hell?

Anguirus became confused as well.

Anguirus: Kid why'd yah stop walking?

Jr slowly looked up the hill. He was half the size of the hill. Something went wrong with his senses.

Jr: My senses. They just…. Stopped.

Rodan's facial expression became confused. He looked at Anguirus and then back at Jr.

Rodan: Senses? The hell is he talking about?

Anguirus: Not important… well it kinda is. I don't know how to explain it. Let's just watch what he does.

Rodan nodded his head, but his mouth was open because he was confused as he had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly Jr bolted towards the hill. He used his hands to climb up the steep slope. Anguirus was shocked by Jr's sudden actions.

Anguirus: The hell? Kid are you okay?

Anguirus ran on all 4 legs towards Jr who was already half way up the hill, but Anguirus had already caught up to him, and tied with him at the top. Rodan followed behind, but was slow to climb up the hill. Rodan didn't fly however.

Rodan: GUYS WAIT UP!

At the top of the hill Anguirus was panting heavily, but he started worrying about Jr.

Anguirus: What the hell was that about?

Jr didn't respond. They were both standing at the top of the hill while Rodan tried to climb up it. Jr looked onwards to where his senses used to point. Where he was looking was the hill quickly fell into another valley, he wanted to know what was there.

Jr walked forward, but his silence disturbed Anguirus.

Anguirus: Okay kid, you're really starting to creep me out. You haven't done these one our other adventures so why are you doing it-

Anguirus stopped when he saw Jr looking down the hill's slope. Anguirus looked down as well, and instantly regretted it. A horrified look developed on Anguirus's face. He tried to make Jr look away by turning him around, but with no success.

Anguirus: Oh god kid don't look…

What they both saw was a grim sight. At the bottom of the hill was a hole with a dead kaiju laying in it with a pained and anguished look on its face. The kaiju if it had been alive would have been a bright blue on the back and the on top of it's arms, and the front of it would have been completely orange except for wavy black patches that spotted it in various places.

However, the kaiju was now a pale grey, covered in blood on part of it's side, parts of it's face, upper legs, and even covered in pieces of its own flesh. It's abdominal area had been cut open revealing it's organs, some of which had been partially eaten such as the intestines. Blood colored red had spilled out and had filled the hole the kaiju was resting in. The kaiju's neck had scratches all over it. Bite marks and bruises were also on the monster's neck as if it had been strangled, and the final blow a deep slit across the neck.

The sight disgusted and horrified Jr. His stomach twisted at the sight. His mouth was agape in shock, and his pupils shrunk.

How does something this terrible happen to a kaiju Jr wondered. There was a sad truth to this however. Kaiju spend their lives fighting with one another for survival in the old days, but now in this modern time it seems like savages still live among them. Jr was taught by Anguirus that this was a more modern time; kaiju separate themselves from animals by controlling their actions and natural impulses, but this clearly this statement holds no value now.

Now it's either fight or die. Let your actions speak for you, and tell your aggressor that you're stronger, or go down and die the weaker kaiju.

Both Anguirus and Jr continued looking down at the corpse, and Rodan walked up behind them unaware of the corpse still.

Rodan: What the hell are you two doing? What's so friggin' important that you two need to bolt up the hill like that? *Rodan finally looked down while standing by the two.* Rodan: Oh christ…

Anguirus: I know.

Rodan grimaced by the sight, but he had the attitude that said "Better him than me."

Rodan: Jeez this is what you two do when I'm not around?

Anguirus: Well no. It usually doesn't end like this…

Jr: Something tells me this isn't over… *Jr then slid down the side of the hill on his two feet. Anguirus looked at Rodan when he did this and shrugged.* Anguirus: I don't know what he means by that. *Anguirus slid down, but on his back. Rodan was next down.*

The trio looked at the body. They got a better look at it; too good.

Rodan: Okay. If you guys wanted me to see a dead body so badly then all you had to say was "Hey Rodan you wanna go see a dead body." and I would stand by you.

Jr looked back, and frowned at Rodan. Now was no time for jokes.

Jr: Shut up Rodan. Show some respect…

Rodan looked down at the ground. Jr usually doesn't talk down to him, and now he felt bad.

Rodan: S-sorry…

Jr nodded his head, but he clasped both hands together, and bowed his head in respect as his said as short prayer for the dead kaiju. Rodan saw this, and did the same. Anguirus simply looked into the hole, and thought of an idea to show his respect.

Anguirus: Say uh, kid. Would you like me to bury him here so he can rest peacefully?

The thought bothered Jr. It was clear now the deceased was never meant to climb out of the hole. It hibernated in it and created it, but it was also killed in the hole.

Jr: Anguirus you should. It would at least honor him, and give him final peace.

Anguirus obliged to Jr's request. He moved behind a dirt mound around the hole, and pushed it forward causing the massive mound to cover the corpse with brown dust, bits of gravel, and rocks.

The hole filled completely, and the kaiju had been laid to rest never to see the sun again, but a new problem appeared for Jr.

Jr looked at claw marks in the ground they led to a burning human villiage Jr just now noticed. Probably no survivors. Jr noted the pattern of the foot markings. Whatever the killer kaiju had been was bipedal. Jr also noticed how the top of the foot mark met the heel it seemed. As if whatever this had been was doing a tightrope walk.

Anguirus walked back to Rodan who finished his own prayer. Jr had an intense frown on as he thought of his options. He turned to his friends preparing to say something that they may not like.

Jr: Guys there's a bigger issue here I just realized. There's a killer on the loose and were the only three who may know of it's existence.

The other two looked at each other and back at Jr confused glares.  
Rodan: Jr you're not thinking of going after and fighting whatever did this, are you?

Jr only gave a firm honest frown, and nodded his head at the question. Rodan's eyes widened in fear.

Rodan: You're insane dude. You saw what that thing did to this poor guy… How are we supposed to take it on?

Jr grit his teeth together at Rodan's lack of confidence, and his expression became furious. It was clear Jr was ready to go to war with this mystery kaiju.

Jr: Rodan, we have to find this thing, and possibly end it. It's out there still right now, and if we don't act fast it's going to kill again.

Anguirus seemed more confident at Jr's reasoning. He gave a hearty smile, but he needed to at least reassure Rodan.

Anguirus: Rody the kid is right. That thing is out there still, and it could strike again at any time. And it's going to either strike at kaiju, or *He looked at Jr with an honest expression at this.* Anguirus: It's going to strike at the humans, and kid i know you despise the humans still, but i think this time they may need help defending themselves. Okay?

Jr frowned, but nodded in agreement. Even if he didn't like the thought of help the humans for once he knew they couldn't defend themselves from this. Jr looked at Rodan who was now gnawing on his finger claws; a nervous tick he had.

Jr: Rodan, don't worry it's three against one this time. No one's going to be fighting alone, but the enemy. Were in this together. Remember how you said you were going stand by us?

Rodan frowned. He wasn't fully convinced yet.

Rodan: And what happens if this thing is stronger than the three of us put together?

Anguirus shook his head.* Anguirus: Damnit Rodan. Fucking man up. Were together on this. *He glared at rodan. Rodan was either going to fear the unknown or fear Anguirus. Jr spoke up.*

Jr: Look Rody, even if you don't want to fight I have to. It's my duty as a king, and i know I don't often call myself that because i sound arrogant, but it's the truth. My dad left this world, and placed me in charge to protect other kaiju whether the threat be from humanity or other monsters. And I'm certain he would expect you to do the same, Rodan.

After Jr had said this Rodan just gave a fearful expression. Except it was Jr now that scared him. He thought of Jr's words, and what they really meant. Jr was ready to go to war by himself if he had which is something Rodan couldn't allow. He then thought about Jr had said about his father "Heisei", and that too would hold true. Rodan would stick by Heisei Godzilla, and now he knew had had to stand by Jr.

Rodan gave Jr a determined expression frowning with confidence, and he nodded.

Rodan: I'm in Goji. You're not doing this alone.

Jr: Good to hear. *Jr extended his hand upwards to Rodan, and likewise Rodan extended his. They both grabbed each other's hand and did a short flexing game. They both grinned at each other, and then let go.*

Anguirus: Alright you two are done messing around. Kid when do we leave?

Jr: I think now would be appropriate. It's footprints lead that way probably to a city. If we act now we can get to it without risking having to chase it somewhere else. If it comes to that i can just use my sense to find it's position again.

The other two shook their heads in agreement. Jr turned around to follow where the footprints led to. Anguirus followed next to Jr and Rodan flew above them to keep a watchful eye on the two, but making sure not to stray to far head.

This was it. The trio had stuck together this long and now they were off to fight a mystery kaiju as a team.


	4. Chapter 4

Taipei, Taiwan. A busy city filled with over two million residents. All of them going about a normal day with no worries in the world. Only, today wasn't' one of those days. Ten minutes ago something ripped through the city, causing untold numbers of property damage, and ending lives of many.

The city now lay in in its own wreckage. Rubble lay on streets, buildings completely toppled over made into nothing more than a heap of rebar and concrete. The streets themselves covered in turned over mangled cars, some of which were burning and charred black. Power lines were pushed over, and their black wires lay limp in the streets. Massive smoking trenches were strew about randomly; some of them in the places where a building used to stand.

However evidence of what did this was made very clear. In the pavement massive footprints were indented, and at least several feet deep into concrete. The prints were as long as two semis placed one in front of the other, and had four claw marks facing in the forward direction. It was evidence enough that this was no human war, no human confrontation between themselves, but instead a creature of massive proportions.

But worst of all, the beast was still in the city; still rampaging. It had only destroyed only a portion of the city. Much more destruction was in store.

However even the kaiju that was destroying the city was unaware of three other kaiju headed towards its direction. However even the city itself won't be able to withstand 3 other kaiju.

The 3 others were Junior, Anguirus, and Rodan. They weren't in the city yet, but instead still walking through urban sprawl destroying minor buildings, and homes. All necessary destruction to them. They weren't here to destroy, but instead stop the other kaiju from it's rampage.

Anguirus walked next to Jr on all 4s on his right. Rodan stayed in the skies acting as lookout for the two others. The smoke from the burning city reached the skies though it only affected Rodan's field of vision. Up where Rodan was it was more of a mist of smoke. It was much thicker closer to the ground.

Anguirus and Jr had finally reached the burning city. The smell disturbed both of them. They both knew lives were lost. Jr was now realizing that the humans were an opposing force to kaiju, but now he knew he had to make a choice. Jr and Anguirus both looked up at the sky. Rodan had flown past them, and was now flying above the city.

Anguirus looked up at Jr.

Anguirus: Kid, stay here with me until he gives us a signal.

Jr shook his head in confusion, and from anxiousness.

Jr: Signal? What kind of signal?

Anguirus: Just keep watching him. He'll do something different in his flight.

They both watched Rodan fly above the city watching for anything that would resemble a signal. Rodan dipped his wing left turning in the same direction. He turned completely around, and did a roll in the sky as he headed back towards the two. Anguirus and Jr both saw the roll.

Anguirus: There's our signal. Let's move.

Jr nodded, and they both walked into the city. They had no reason to be careful of buildings as everything around them was rubble. All they did was flatten the rubble even further.

Rodan pitched downwards towards the two preparing to land and meet the two. He extended his feet towards the ground, and landed spreading the city's smoke away from him. He looked up at the other two with a pale face and worried expression. Something terrified him.

Rodan: You guys aren't going to like this…

Anguirus developed a more serious expression.

Anguirus: What happened? Did you see it?

Rodan nodded, but he still looked scared. His eye were wide open, his pupils small, and brows raised in shock.

Rodan: Oh yeah. It's fucking huge. Like at least 130 meters tall. But what weird is it's a chick…

Jr cocked his head to the right slightly.

Jr: You mean it's not fully grown?

Rodan shook his head, and frowned at Jr glaring at him.

Rodan: No stupid she's a girl. *He flicked Jr in between the eyes with the finger on his right hand.* Stop being dense…

Anguirus just closed his eyes in disapproval at the two. This was no time for jokes.

Anguirus: It doesn't matter if it was a girl or not… Rody, what else did you see? Any better description?

Rodan's eyes widened again, and did a fake laugh announcing his fear.

Rodan: Oh yeah i saw something alright. She looked right through me to my soul. I've never felt so scared in the sky from someone on the ground. Damnit are you sure you two want to fight this?

Jr's expression became more determined. It's clear if this kaiju could scare Rodan like this then there was more need than ever to stop it. Jr breathed out through his nose.

Jr: I'm sure rodan. We need to stop her… and fast.

Rodan closed his beak, and sighed. It was clear now there was no way out of this except betraying his friends, but he could never do that. He was too loyal.

Rodan: Alright then. I guess we're fighting together.

Anguirus: Yep, but here's the thing. Jr… there's no kaiju to defend. It's just humans and their city. Are you sure you want to end your personal conflict with them like this?

Jr looked down at Anguirus. He sighed as he knew this was no easy choice. For part of his life now he had a rivalry between him and the humans. He wanted to make himself known to the humans that he wasn't prepared to do their bidding, not to bow to them if they attacked him, and for certain protect all of kaiju kind from humanity's weapons.

But now here he was, about the defend humanity from his own kind.

Jr: Well i guess if they can't defend themselves, then i gotta do it for them….

What Jr just said stunned both Anguirus and Rodan. For most of his life Jr has had a personal war with the humans, and he didn't know if any other kaiju had this same view; except for one.

Back on the Island Jr had met a kaiju by the name of Ogra who seemed to have her own view of them as she had been attacked by humanity. They met in 1999, but Jr wasn't sure if she still had this way of thinking.

One thing was clear to Jr however, even if he stood for the humans right now this wouldn't be the end of their feud.

Jr: For now at least… Let's go.

Jr and Anguirus moved together at the same speed. Rodan kept behind them still anxious. As they proceeded through the city burning buildings collapsed beneath them turning into rubble. Each step they took sent rubble flying forward from its pile spreading out the debris through the city.

Then Jr saw it; the silhouette of a massive kaiju moving through the city. It was hidden by the smoke and fire, but Jr knew it was there. Jr started growling, and a fury boiled inside him. His brows both pointed downwards sharply.

The other kaiju didn't know three others stood in the city opposing her. The smoke of the city cleared slightly revealing her true form. She stood taller than any of the others at about 130 meters, she was a bright green color with shiny triangular scales that wrapped around her body, and she had a row of golden spikes that curved upwards, but went down the center of her back. More spikes went down her arms from the shoulder blades to the sides of her arms. Her hands were armed with short fingers that shaped into long yellow dagger like nails.

Jr developed a furious war-like expression viewing this monster. Anguirus and Rodan both looked at Jr when he started snarling and growling in an animalistic way. Jr was losing himself to a more instinctual, and beast-like personality. But he could speak, and had only one thing to say.

He raised his head a bit higher, and breathed out.

Jr: MURDERER!

It was all Jr had to say to announce his presence to the opposing kaiju.

She stopped completely, and spun around slowly, and ominously revealing her face to the group. Her head was somewhat rectangular in shape, but was rounded to the point she was near ovular in the head region. Her nostrils were high above her mouth breathing in, and out furiously. Her eyes had no pupils, but instead glowing bright yellow eyes that gradated brighter to dimmer from the center of the eye to the outside.

But what unsettled Jr and Rodan was the blood and saliva on her mouth from her last victim. Even her claws were covered in the dark red liquid.

The sight only made Jr more angry, and made Rodan more scared. Anguirus however showed no fear. He was willing to risk his own life for his friends.

The kaiju all stood staring at each other in a showdown. They sized up, and examined their enemy seeing where they were strong to attacks, or where weak points may be.

The stare off ended when the behemoth finally roared, swung both of her arms forward, opened her mouth, and finally charged forward at the other 3. Jr stood his ground shifting each leg to the side and hunching his body forward with hands facing the enemy kaiju. She continued her charge kicking up debris behind her. Anguirus lowered his body to the ground preparing to pounce if needed. Rodan placed his left leg and left arm backwards bringing his body forward, and kneeling a bit.

Jr: HOLD!

She got closer roaring more furiously.

Jr: NOW!

Jr and Anguirus dashed to the right of themselves dodging the other kaiju's attack. She swung her arms upwards and back downwards, but hit nothing. Jr was right next to the behemoth now. He placed all his body weight into his left shoulder, and hit the other kaiju in the side of the face. He then clasped both hands together, raised them above his head, and swung back down hitting her on top of the head.

Her head swung downwards from the blow, and she hissed.

Anguirus ran backwards, and then charged forwards with his head bowed so he could hit her with his head spikes. He hit her in the side of the body toppling her down in the opposite direction. She let out an agitated roar.

Rodan then ran up to the downed kaiju. When he got up he lifted his right leg up preparing to stomp her head, but she countered. She rose her head up from the pavement, jaws open, And bit down into Rodan's leg. Rodan cried out in pain.

Rodan: OW FUCK! SHE'S GOT A HOLD OF ME!

She cracked the ground with her right arm and hand. This lifted her body up immediately. She then swung her head with Rodan's leg still in her mouth making him fall backwards, but he never hit the ground. Instead she swung her head in Jr's direction causing Rodan to hit Jr with his own body. Jr was sent toppling down to his left on to Anguirus.

Jr roared falling down onto the top of Anguirus. She let go of Rodan's leg sending him spinning in mid air. He rolled himself in the air, and then beat his wings downwards to get himself flying. He narrowly a couple of buildings.

Anguirus shook his head in frustration.

Anguirus: Dammit kid get up!

Jr looked up and the opposing kaiju had already self right herself.

Jr: Shit!

Jr raised himself up from Anguirus, but she was already attacking again. She drove her right hand into Jr's right leg. Jr roared upwards with eyes closed tightly from the pain. However, no blood spilled from Jr as his flesh was tough.

Anguirus finally roared, and ran towards the green kaiju. He stopped himself abruptly causing his back and tail to raise up towards the sky. He did a short handstand, and then brought himself downwards onto the feminine kaiju. Anguirus hit her in the side of her torso, but on top slightly causing her to fall to her chest letting go of Jr.

Anguirus rolled himself over, and Jr was preparing to attack with his atomic breath. Jr's dorsal fins glew blue, and they made a generator like sound. Anguirus saw, and rolled forward in a ball to evade getting hit by Jr's attack. The female kaiju got back up on her two feet, and Jr fired at her chest unleashing a bright blue shaft of light onto her chest.

All it did was push her back slightly, but doing little damage. He finished the attack, and huffed out of his nose. Her chest smoked slightly, but had no visible burn marks. Jr snarled.

Jr: Damnit that didn't work…

The opposing kaiju looked up at Rodan, and saw he was about dive bomb her. She had one trick up her sleeve however. She opened her own mouth, and a beam made out of what looked like compressed fire that was orange in color shot out towards Rodan.

The beam hit his left wing causing him to lose control, and spiral in the same direction as the wing that got hit.

Rodan: OH DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN-

Rodan crashed into three partially destroyed buildings causing them to crumble into nothing more than pieces of concrete. He was buried slightly in the debris.

The opposing kaiju smiled at this showing her jagged teeth. She ran towards to the downed Rodan much to the horror of Jr and Anguirus who ran after her.

Jr: RODY GET UP! SHE'S COMING FOR YOU!

Rodan heard the urgency in Jr' voice, and felt her footsteps nearing him. In a fit of fear he sprung up from the debris sending some soaring above his head, and then crashing back down to the ground. Rodan shook in fear as the kaiju neared him. The kaiju knew Jr and Anguirus were behind her so she tail whipped Jr in his left leg. Jr yelped in pain as the golden spikes on her tail pierced his flesh deeply. He fell to his right from the impact.

Anguirus watched Jr fall, but he didn't notice her tail smashing down on his head. Anguirus was halted immediately as his chin crashed into the concrete ground. Rodan saw both his allies fall, and his eyes grew large out of terror. He was alone.

Rodan: Oh shit…

She sent her left hand flying towards chest, but Rodan deflected it with his left hand. He did the same when she did the maneuver with her right hand. She then brought her head down, and head butted Rodan on his own head. It didn't affect him at all. Instead he smiled with confidence, and he did his own head butt, but much harder than her's. It jarred her skull, and she moved her neck backwards.

Anguirus got up, and looked at Jr who still down in the rubble. Anguirus looked back at his tail, and got a crazy idea.

Anguirus: Kid get up. Now!

Jr got up from the rubble limping a bit, but he looked at Rodan who was dodging the other kaiju's hand attacks, and landing his own blows on her head and chest. However, he could only keep this up for so long. She began hitting him on the wings and his armor plated chest. Rodan began falling. Jr looked back at Anguirus urgency in his face.

Anguirus: Look i'm about to ask you to do something crazy… But i need you to do it.

Jr frowned and opened his mouth in confusion.

Jr: What do you need me to do?

Anguirus frowned with a serious expression.

Anguirus: I need you to grab my tail-

Jr: WAIT WHAT?

Anguirus: SHUT UP AND LISTEN. GRAB MY FUCKIN' TAIL AND SWING ME LIKE A CLUB AT THE BACK OF HER HEAD.

Jr did a false smile. He was in perpetual confusion. That sounded completely insane. He stopped his false smile, and glared at Anguirus.

Jr: How is that going to wor-

Anguirus snapped, and developed a furious expression towards Jr.

Anguirus: DO IT OR ELSE RODAN WILL DIE!

Jr looked back at Rodan who was just then cut on both of the wings by the female's arm spikes. The way she hit him were like tonfa weapons. Rodan shrieked in pain.

Jr was out of options. He knew his breath wouldn't save him. His options narrowed down to Anguirus's plan.

Jr grabbed Anguirus's tail with both hand, one placed under, and one placed above where Anguirus's own spikes were. Jr tried to avoid touching Anguirus's spikes. Jr breathed in, and then lifted Anguirus by the tail. Jr then looked back at the female kaiju at the back of her head. He ran towards her while Anguirus had been lifted off of the ground completely. Anguirus didn't realize how fast he would have been lifted.

Anguirus: HOLY SHIIIIIIIT!

Jr yelled a battle cry, and swung his friend-weapon down onto her neck. The impact made a loud banging sound. The air in Anguirus's lungs had been knocked out from the impact, and he winced his eyes. The female kaiju's back spikes snapped into pieces against Anguirus's harder carapace. Anguirus however suffered no damage to himself from the impact. He just was in shock from the impact. Jr let go of his friend who rolled onto his abdomen to the ground. Now Jr stood to oppose the kaiju.

Rodan was in shock by what he had just witnessed.

Rodan: Wha- What the hell was that?

The female kaiju got back up,and turned her attention towards Jr. When she turned around Rodan saw that she had holes in the back of her head with blood pouring out of them from Anguirus's impact. It gave Rodan his own plan. He beat his wings down to the ground sending him flying up into the sky. Jr saw Rodan fly, and became relieved.

Jr: Oh thank God he's alive.

Except Jr saw that now he was alone against the kaiju. He looked to Anguirus who was recovering slowly. Jr looked into the eyes of the murderer. All he saw was death approaching him. It was at this moment Jr realized there was going to be no reasoning with the kaiju. Jr prepared t fight to the death,and he raised his fists.

Jr: Come on then hit me!

The female charged forward roaring a much deeper sounding sound than before, and ran towards jr. Jr tried to land a punch in her abdomen, but she quickly moved left, and grabbed Jr by his shoulders. She bit down onto his neck frill, and part of his right shoulder. Her teeth pierced Jr's hide. Jr screamed in pain, and he raised his head to roar at the sky. She shook her head back in forth trying to rip a piece of Jr's flesh off of him, but his rough skin was too firm. He was in agony though as she continued her assault on him, but then Jr remembered something. He remembered a power he hadn't used in a long time.

Jr: Alright you want a piece of me? Let's see how you like this…

Jr charged himself. His dorsal fins glew blue, but he wasn't releasing an atomic breath this time. Instead he held in the energy. He opened his mouth to reveal a blue light from within him. The color changed from red to blue rapidly in the back of his mouth. A pulsing sound could be heard from within him as he directed the energy to his heart. The energy hit, and a loud banging and pulsing sound was heard. Suddenly waves and pulses of atomic energy flew from his body.

The action caused the female to be knocked back from the force of Jr's own defence. When she did however she caused Jr to spray blood from his neck for a couple of seconds. Jr tried to cover the wound with his own hand, but his nuclear pulse took some of his energy away for a short while leaving him vulnerable.

The female shook her head from Jr's attack, and saw he was vulnerable. She raised her right claw in the air, and approached Jr at a quick pace. Suddenly, from behind the female kaiju, Rodan flew at lightening speed targeting the back of her head. He landed a massive blow to the back of her head causing her to stumble ahead. She grasped the back of her head trying to figure out where the pain was coming from.

Anguirus then in his rollerball form hit her on her left side causing her to stumble to the right. He unrolled himself, and stood on his two back legs. He backed up closer to Jr. They both looked at each other, and nodded.

Jr: Was wondering where you went…

Anguirus: Heh… That was fun i'll admit.

Jr nodded, but he winced from the pain in his neck. She had dug into him badly. His blood bright red on his charcoal black skin.

The kaiju got back on her two feet. Rodan was approaching from behind, but she spun herself around and hit the flying kaiju with her tail. He hit the ground, and tumbled multiple times until he passed Jr. He stopped on his back, and his mouth has agape as he looked at the sky.

Rodan: WHAT A WOMAN!

Anguirus shook his head. This was no time for Rodan's humor.

The female had spun around completely facing all three of the other kaiju. She snarled in a way that would show her teeth on her upper and lower jaw. Rodan jumped back up, and stood next to Jr. Rodan had rebar sticking out of him on various places like his neck and some parts of his wings. He was bleeding a dark red from his cuts. Rodan looked at Jr, and saw how much Jr was bleeding from his own injuries. They both made an affirmative nod at each other. Anguirus then walked next to Jr on his hind legs. Jr looked at the female kaiju. He knew they could take her on, but he wanted to ask something to his enemy.

Jr: Why? Tell me why… Why did that guy deserve what he did? Why did you kill in cold blood?

The female kaiju only hissed through her nostrils, and prepared to strike all three of them in some way. Jr just kept getting more frustrated. Why wouldn't she talk?

Jr: TALK DAMNIT! Why are you making those sounds? You haven't spoken once… All you've done is make those savage noises.

She dug her left foot into the ground preparing to charge. Anguirus noticed something of her behavior. It was wild, and untamed. He looked at Jr with a worried expression. Now Anguirus was scared.

Anguirus: Kid… There's no reasoning with her… She- she's gone totally wild.

Jr frowned in confusion, but he raised his arms in preparation for his own attack.

Jr: Angy, what does that mean?

Anguirus: I don't know. I can't say for sure. But there is no reasoning in her… I think the reason why she won't speak is because she's too insane to do so…

Rodan looked at the other two, and rolled his eyes.

Rodan: No shit she's insane… Look what she's done to us. It's either our lives, or her's. She's willing to go that route too. I KNOW IT!

All three of them looked at the savage kaiju. It was true, she had no interest to speak to the three, and she was prepared to go down fighting. What unnerved the others was whether she even had the ability to speak, or if the only sound that came from her were murderous savage noises. Jr wondered if she even knew what mercy was.

She dug her foot one final time, and she looked at the others with rage in her eyes, beaming at them. Then she charged arms raised high, and her posture hunched down. Her mouth opened exposing her sharp jagged teeth.

The other three all ran at her at the same time, but Rodan and Jr were both limping. She expected them to attack like this. Her hands pierced Anguirus's rough hide on his chest, and she held him in place. Anguirus screamed in pain, but she wasn't done. At the same time she did this she fired a quick fire ball into Jr's eyes. It exploded on his face, and blinded him. He stumbled backwards as he covered his eyes with hands. She pushed Anguirus back, and swung her tail at Rodan hitting him in the chest. He fell on his back, out of breath, and she slammed her tail onto Rodan's chest.

From within Rodan cracking sounds could be heard as well as him yelling from the pain. He grasped at his chest holding it, while he whimpered in pain.

Rodan: AAAAGH! I THINK SHE JUST BROKE MY RIBS! AHH- DAMNIT!

She lifted her tail from the downed Rodan, and swung it hitting Jr in his own gut. Jr fell back still blinded, and confused. She spun around facing Anguirus. By the time he put up his own fists she had already kicked him in his torso knocking him back, and causing him to lower his fight position. She swung her claws at Anguirus's torso creating deep cuts in him. Each swing knocked him back a bit until she finally used her arm spikes to penetrate and cut into him deeper.

Anguirus fell onto his knees huffing out of his mouth. She was about to finish him off until Jr ran up to her and punches her in the side of the head. Saliva and blood came flying out of her mouth. It enraged her to the point that she kicked Anguirus away with her left foot, and then attacked Jr. He wasn't ready to counter what she was about to lash out. She dug her claws into Jr's chest scar forming new scratches, and cuts. She then brought both arms together in an "x" shape, and swung both arms forward slicing into Jr's chest, and abdominals.

He stumbled backwards. All three kaiju had just somehow been out fought by one force. Rodan tried to get back up on his two feet, but was shaky doing so. He had to crouch on his left knee to stay upright as he grasped his chest. Anguirus was bleeding a burnt orange color from the front of his body. He too had trouble standing. Jr punched the ground, and he stood up. He spit blood from his mouth.

Jr: I'm not ready to quit yet….

Rodan has heaving heavily He scowled at Jr.

Rodan: DUDE. WERE LOSING. WE SHOULD RUN WHILE WE-

Rodan was interrupted however when she unveiled a new power to them. She pointed the tops of her wrists towards the group. Jr then noticed he and his friends were spaced between each other near evenly. What interrupted Rodan however was the sound her body made. Gurgling sounds could be heard. Jr cocked his head in confusion. Her arms shook and expanded in size like they were being filled with something.

Then, from her wrists came a yellow fire. She aimed away from both sides of Jr. The fire came out in a thin stream, but when it hit the ground it almost seemed like it exploded outwards and upwards creating orange flames with black smoke. She had made two borders around Jr separating him from Anguirus and Rodan with two walls of scorching flames.

She then moved both of her arms outwards away from her body while still spraying the flames from her wrists. When she did this movement she hit Rodan and Anguirus. The flames burned them making them scream in agony. Jr couldn't see them, but he felt a fury burn from within him.

Jr: RODAN! ANGUIRUS! STOP YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!

She stopped her flames, and she relaxed her arms at her sides, and she looked at Jr with an evil smile.

Jr charged his dorsal plates, but she had already thought ahead of him. She opened her mouth, and fired two yellow projectiles at Jr. They hit him once near the stomach, and once in his chest. Each shot blew chunks off of Jr, and sprayed his own blood away from his body. The attack was so quick jr stumbled and fell backwards. He tried to sit up so he propped one hand as a balance though it was shaking.

He looked up to see the kaiju walking towards him slowly. Anguirus called out from the flame wall.

Anguirus: Kid! Don't lose hope now! Fight back!

Rodan shouted something as well.

Rodan: C'mon! Destroy her!

Their voices were muffled to Jr for all he could do was watch as death closed in on him. The kaiju walked slowly and nonchalantly to Jr. All Jr could do was look at her and try to crawl backwards with both of his feet sliding him away.

Jr thought of the situation he was in, and how many factors were placed against him. He was too injured to fight, his atomic breath did little to the kaiju, both of his friends were out of the fight, Jr couldn't stand, and now a deadly kaiju was about to kill him.

All these factors led to one singular action. Jr's action.

Jr's dorsal plates made an low electrical sound similar to a generator. They flickered blue at first, but then they turned red and instead of flickering they started to glow brighter. Then Jr's mouth forced itself open, without his control. Out of his mouth blasted a beam that was orange in the center, but changed color to red on the outside. Spinning around the outside of the beam were red and orange lightning like shafts.

The beam hit the ground at the tip of Jr's own tail, and it made an explosion nearly as tall as the enemy kaiju. Jr lifted his head a little causing the beam to move towards the female kaiju, and making massive explosions. He angled his head upwards more, and the beam hit the kaiju from her hips up to the chest causing her to shriek in pain, the first time she's done it. The beam moved up further to her head where it stayed for a second.

Her head resisted the blast for a second, but a popping and cracking sound were heard, and the beam continued past her. Jr's ray stopped on its own. The rest of it left him, and he closed his mouth. His eye winced a little as he was in shock from the power of his own attack.

Jr opened his eyes finally, and he looked at his attacker. As Jr's eyes raised he saw her body was scorched and burnt by his beam, but then his eyes raised to the place where a head should be on her body. Instead, what was left was blackened and crisp flesh on the remains of a neck cauterized by the heat of Jr's breath. The sight had frightened Jr even though he was the one who was responsible for it. He didn't know he was capable of doing such a thing.

The body fell to its knees, then hunched over, and fell to its chest, limp and dead. The pressure and fear had gotten to Jr. It had unlocked a new power in Jr, but he couldn't stop frowning at himself at the thought that he had just ended another kaiju's life. Even if that life was insane. Jr had killed before, but has never enjoyed it. Now he hated it.

The opposing kaiju's flames had died down revealing Anguirus and Rodan. They looked at Jr in amazement as they had both just witnessed his Spiral Ray. Anguirus got on his hind legs and limped to Jr. He rested his left hand on Jr's right shoulder. A smile was on his face.

Anguirus: You did the spiral attack kid.

Jr looked at Anguirus with a stunned face.

Jr: Yeah… I guess I did… But she's dead…

Anguirus shook his head. He understood Jr's words, and he understood he didn't want to kill.

Anguirus: Kid, you had to… Or else you'd be dead.

Jr looked down, and sighed. Anguirus looked over at Rodan who had gotten. Rodan beat his wings at the ground to fly, but he fell over in pain.

Rodan: AGH, DAMMIT! I CAN'T FLY RIGHT NOW! THE PAIN-

Anguirus sighed, and he looked at his own body, and the bodies of his friends. All of them were covered in wounds, except Rodan is the only one who has broken bones.

Anguirus: Rody, what's wrong?

Rodan glared at Anguirus.

Rodan: SHE BROKE MY FUCKING RIBS! EVERY TIME I BEAT MY WINGS MY CHEST SCREAMS AT ME!

Anguirus: Aw crap…

Anguirus helped Jr up by giving him his right hand. He pulled Jr up except it hurt Jr to stand, but he managed. Anguirus noticed Jr was still losing blood, a lot of it from his neck wound. Anguirus grit his teeth when he saw. Rodan stood up by himself, though he was hunched over from his chest pain.

Rodan: How the hell am I gonna get out out of here? I CAN'T SWIM!

Jr: I guess I can carry you.

Rodan: You?! Your not gonna go underneath the water like you usually do right?

Jr sighed at Rodan.

Jr: Look both of you, I think we should get out of here before the human military comes… Unless they were destroyed already…

Anguirus: I agree. We're in no condition to fight.

They started walking to the nearest beach to get to the ocean. Jr picked up Rodan, and held him with one hand under his legs, and one hand on his back. Rodan would be lair if he said he didn't enjoy being carried. He doesn't do it though because of his pride.

The reached Fulong beach, but Jr arms got weak. Rodan felt this and he jumped out of Jr's arms.

Rodan: Shit dude, you okay.

Jr fell to one shaking knee. Drops of his blood hit the sand of the beach. Jr grit his teeth together and lifting his lips.

Jr: I… I'll be fine. I just need to get my-

Jr lost consciousness for a second and fell forward. Anguirus saw and caught Jr on his neck.

Anguirus: Woah I've seen this before.

Anguirus looked over to Rodan who was now stumbling himself. Rodan was also still bleeding. Anguirus frowned at the condition his friends were in. He knew he was going to have to get them to safety.

Anguirus: Dammit, not you to… Rody lay down on my back. Use you chest armor or something. Just don't complain, okay? We don't have much time.

Rodan nodded. He limped to Anguirus, but instead of laying down gently he fell on Anguirus's back. When he landed Anguirus caught him firmly, not moving an inch. Anguirus stopped bleeding faster than the other two, and he was still strong.

Anguirus walked into the water, Jr's left arm over his neck and head on Anguirus's neck while Rodan laid on top of Anguirus. Anguirus swam slowly so that none of them fell off while he swam.

But then Anguirus looked to his left and saw five naval ships headed towards him. He lost hope he would make it. He closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst.

Anguirus: Oh god don't fire…

The ships didn't fire however, but instead they made a "V" formation around the kaiju. One placed itself towards the back of Anguirus while the other four surrounded the left and right of the kaiju. Anguirus opened his eyes confused at what was happening.

Anguirus: Why aren't they firing?

One of the boat's horns sounded scaring Anguirus a little, and he swam nervously. It was the first time in a long he felt scared, but then the ships followed him. It was then Anguirus realized what was happening.

Anguirus: Oh hell Yeah! I'm getting an escort. Bout' time they did something for us. Oh kid if you were only awake now.

Anguirus swm a little faster, but not too fast. The ships followed him, but Anguirus wasn't planning on heading home. He needed to take his friends somewhere safe, and get them healed. He remembered a place somewhere in the Philippines he had used to go to before he lived on Monster Island. He just hoped the humans didn't act aggressive when they found out he wasn't headed for Monster Island.


	5. Chapter 5

Jr lay in an unknown place, unconscious, and in pain. He breathed in dry breaths while he laid down in a position even unknown to himself. His eyes were both closed tight in a pained anguished expression while he rested. The blood loss he suffered made the world feel like it was spinning around him making him even more confused. He started feeling a sense of nausea overtaking his senses.

His chest started burning, his body started trembling, and started gagging. He moved his head towards his left, and heaved up his last meal. It was digested enough to the point it was impossible to tell what it was. It came up in brown tan color filled with chunks of material the same color. His mouth was no longer dry, but now tasted bitter from his own stomach acid. The back of his throat started aching and burning from the acid as well, and the rejected material stained his lips.

He shakingly laid his head back down trying to figure out what was up and what was down. He laid it slowly back down until his mind processed that the back of his head was touching something soft and comfortable.

Jr started frowning again from the sudden inflow of pain around his body. The pain pulsed from multiple places such as his left leg, his abdomen, and finally his chest.

The chest pain was the worst for him. It brought him back to his encounter with Kiryu where his chest was blown open by the Absolute Zero cannon. He still remembered the pain he had gone through from that time, and he badly he was exposed. He remembered how he could see his vulnerable flesh in his chest, and part of his rib cage.

The memory was too real, and Jr in the real world started grabbing at his chest again at a nonexistent wound, and a phantom pain. He started growling, moaning, and groaning from the memory as he went through a post traumatic stress attack. He started gasping for air, trying to force oxygen into his lungs.

Suddenly from the darkness a voice called out to the sleeping Jr: "Relax yourself ." The voice sounded masculine, but echoed through Jr's mind as if he was in a tunnel.

Jr didn't relax himself until he felt a gentle touch on the top of his head. The touch had eased him back down onto whatever soft surface Jr was resting on. It felt like the palm of a hand to Jr. The touch turned into a soft rubbing sensation on top of his head. Jr stopped his growling, and started breathing easily again.

The pain however was still there causing Jr to keep the pained expression on his face.

The gentle touch had gone away for a second leaving jr by himself in the darkness. Jr couldn't tell if this was a bizarre dream, or if any of this was actually happening. He still felt dizzy as the world spun around him.

However, he felt something covering his wounds. Somehow it felt soothing to him slightly. The half conscious kaiju only sighed to himself. His mouth still tasted bitter, but he felt somehow more relaxed despite his pain.

The peace Jr was left in was interrupted by sudden noises, all of which echoed in the darkness. Some of the noises were liquid sloshing noises, but the one that stood out the most was the footsteps.

The voice spoke to Jr again except now Jr could make out an Indian accent, and the voice was a little higher pitch. It spoke to Jr in his darkness: "Here these should help."

Jr then felt something on his bottom lip, and a cool liquid sensation pouring down into his mouth. The bitterness in Jr's mouth immediately went away, and was replaced by the cooling liquid.

The voice spoke again: "Drink. You're in safe hands now."

Jr was barely conscious, but listened the words. He began swallowing the liquid he final realized was water. It went down smoothly for a while until Jr made a mistake, and some went down his trachea, and he began coughing.

"Easy… Easy… Don't strain yourself." the voice echoed. Jr felt the touch on his head again. It rested him back down. As Jr sighed out he managed to form words. Thy sounded slurred and drunken but he managed to form them. Jr: "Where… Who…" However, the voice hushed Jr before he could formulate sentences.

The touch on Jr's head became more firm. The voice spoke again.: "Alright . I'm going to need you to relax… This will sting for a second, but your pain will go away."

Jr couldn't figure out what that had meant, but then he felt a painful sensation driving into his left arm. It was so sudden that it it took jr a second to register the pain for a moment. When he finally felt it his body tensed up, and started shaking. His face winced and he began growling.

The pain left Jr's arm, but was replaced by a numbing sensation that traveled through Jr's body. The pain in Jr's body left him.

The voice spoke again, but it was full of compassion. : "See, that wasn't that bad. Try getting some rest now. You'll be fine."

What Jr assumed was a hand started rubbing the top of his head again, but Jr felt himself slipping back to sleep. Jr started feeling more woozy, but it was the sudden numbness that terrified him. Jr started making desperate grunting sounds as he tried to move his body. The pain may have been gone, but now he couldn't tell if he could even move himself or not.

The voice spoke out again a little more suddenly, and full of concern. : "Please try to relax… I know the sensation may be odd, and a little scary. Just try to relax…."

Jr started slipping into full unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was the voice saying: "Uh oh… That's not good."

…

A few hours later jr woke up, but he woke up gasping for air and coughing. His eyes were wide open, scared, and confused. His entire torso had risen up, bug he still didn't know where he was.

Jr looked around where he was. He saw that he was in a stone cave, a small one, but large enough for a couple of kaiju. He looked to his left and saw the sun's light coming through a dark grey archway entrance. The entire cave was the same color.

Jr looked down to see what he was laying on. He saw his legs were both in front of him, his toes pointing upwards towards the top of the cave. He noticed how he was laying. He was laying on his back. He then figured he must've been laying on his back all night. He noticed, however, that he was sitting on green foliage. The foliage was consisting of vines, giant leaves, grass, and even flowers.

Jr sighed out and bowed his head down breathing out. He then laid back down on his back slowly. As he did this his dorsal plates bent at the base of his back where tendons held his plates. It didn't hurt to move lay on his back. In fact, to him it felt like moving fingers. No pain but he could tell his plates were moving. He laid flat on his back. He didn't feel like he was any danger, but he felt something on himself.

Jr raised his neck and head to look at his body. On him looked like at first leaves covering his wounds, but as he inspected further he saw that his wounds were covered in something similar to a dried paste, as if leaves were grinded into that fine paste. For whatever reason it felt soothing to him.

Jr felt something hard underneath the foliage. He looked to his left again and saw that he was resting comfortably on top of what seemed to be a rectangular rock fit for kaiju sized beings such as himself. From where he was lying he touched the floor to feel that it was rough and abrasive. He looked down to see the floor was made up of pale sand.

Jr rested alone in the cave feeling relaxed, but confused as to where he was, but he figured the reason why he was here was to get his wounds tended to. He didn't know who tended to his wounds though. He noticed that he wasn't feeling dizzy anymore, and even more that the sudden numbing sensation he had felt before he passed out had gone away as well.

He assumed that Anguirus had helped him heal, but not even Anguirus had done anything like this before. Jr finally decided to call for someone. He opened his mouth to speak.

Jr: Uh… Hello?

He looked out of the cave to see if anyone would come to him, but no one did leaving him even more confused, and a bit lonely. Jr only sighed out and closed his eyes preparing to sleep again. He began wonder if Rodan and Anguirus were alright. He hoped they were safe as they were the only family he had.

Suddenly Jr heard a humming voice, and footsteps coming towards the cave. His eyes opened widely, and his head raised to look at the cave's entrance in hope that whoever was coming could explain.

From the entrance of the cave Jr saw a brown kaiju come into the cave. He was about the same height as Jr, but his legs were much thinner. His arms were of a medium length not much longer that Jr's. The kaiju had scales though, not like Jr's ridges and bumps. All of the scales were "U" shaped pointing downwards. Jr looked up to see the kaiju had rounded square shaped head, and an extremely short snout. The kaiju's eyes were right above his nostrils which were on a rectangular snout. His ears were shaped like thin long needles that pointed upwards and backwards at an angle. The kaiju's teeth were not visible, but instead hidden behind his lips on his jaw that wrapped around the sides of his snout. He seemed to have spikes a much lighter tone of brown than his skin pointing backwards in a row on his head much like a mohawk.

The kaiju looked up from something that he carried in his hands, and saw Jr awake. :Ah hello . I see that you are awake.

Jr nodded towards the kaiju, but Jr still looked confused. Though Jr recognized the kaiju's voice as the one that spoke to him in the darkness. Except his voice didn't echo anymore, and Jr for sure could make out his indian accent.

Jr: Y-yeah. I'm awake, but I'm really confused… Where am I? How did I get here?

The kaiju walked into the cave, and chuckled lightly.: I'll explain. You seem to have gone through serious battle, and your friend, Anguirus brought you and your pteranodon friend here.

Jr: But where is here?

The kaiju smiled again. :Well this place is an island in the Philippines. Other kaiju come here to get medical aid.

Jr listened to the kaiju's words. If others come here then it means more kaiju are out there in the world. Though Jr looked at the kaiju before him with a little more respect.

Jr: So, You're a doctor? Well what's your name doc?

The kaiju waved his hand and shook his head.: No need to be formal here. You don't need to call me doctor. Though if you want to know my name its Deyfolmar.

Deyfolmar smiled kindly at Jr. Jr was surprised by how kind the kaiju was. Somehow Jr felt a little safer in this place. Jr relaxed his arms and shoulders on the bedding he was laying on.

The kaiju then handed Jr a round yellow object, ovular in shape. One end of the object was green with spikes that curved inwards towards the object's main mass. Jr recognized the object. It was a fruit that kaiju ate. Anguirus taught Jr to eat these when he was younger to numb pain. Deyfolmar handed it to Jr's left hand.

Deyfolmar: Here eat. You must be hungry. You've been here quite some time. Can you sit up?

Jr began sitting up for the kaiju that was helping him. The muscles in his abdomen crunched and strained. Jr pushed down on the leaf bed with his hands so his arms could lift him up. Jr realized he had been laying down for quite sometime as he could feel the tendons in his dorsal plates aching as his dorsal plates went back into their normal position as he slowly raised himself. He could feel his ribs ache and his spinal chord pop in several places as he moved upwards. When he finally got up he had to breath a little. His strength wasn't there yet.

Jr then hunched over and looked to his left to see Deyfolmar monitoring him still. Jr didn't question it. It was his job after all.

Jr grinned a the fruit in his hand. Normally he stuck to a diet of mainly whatever was in the ocean that he could hunt, but he could eat fruits and vegetation too. Now was one of those moments where he wanted to eat just about anything. Jr moved the fruit to his mouth to take bites from it finally.

He started taking bites out of it and chewing with urgency as if he hadn't eaten in days. Each bite left in massive teeth marks in the fruit which on the inside was a brighter yellow color than the outside. In Jr's mouth the fruit's flesh danced on his tongue, and with each bite the soft flesh was flattened and made into a paste. His tongue pushed the material to his throat where he swallowed, but then immediately took another bite. It was delicious to him, and he ate it with unintentional urgency.

He finally finished when he bit into the tan core of the fruit which wasn't edible, and extremely unpleasant to bite into due to it being hard. It stunned jr when he bit into it as it jarred his head slightly from the resistance to his bite force.

Deyfolmar: Oh you can't eat that part I'm afraid.

Jr didn't respond but looked at the core in his hand disappointed as he was still hungry. He sighed and placed it to his right side, and then looked back at Deyfolmar. Jr nodded and smiled to the polite kaiju.

Jr: Thanks for the food. I guess I was really.

Deyfolmar: You probably were. I tried feeding you multiple times, but with little success as the food would end up going to the wrong pipe.

Jr looked down at the bedding in a way embarrassed and ashamed he couldn't help out his doctor more, and that he had been uncooperative with the one who tried to help him.

Jr: S-sorry. I didn't- I wish I could have helped a bit more...

Deyfolmar: No worries . I had the situation under control, and I had you stabilized. You were quite easy to handle while you were in that unconscious state. Now if you could face me we still have much to discuss.

Jr moved both of his legs towards the left of the bedded rock he was laying on. He kept turning around until one of his legs was hanging off the side of the rock while the right foot and part of his ankle was hanging off. Jr looked back up to Deyfolmar.

Jr: Yeah there were a lot of other questions i had.

Jr made one more turning motion that pushed both of his legs off completely so that he was sitting facing Deyfolmar. Both of his feet rested on the cave's sand while Jr looked up at Deyfolmar who was still standing up. Both of their faces were relaxed, but Jr had a look of curiosity on his as he still wanted to know more. Jr began asking the questions.

Jr: So where did you say we are right now? The Philippines? Like what part?

Deyfolmar nodded his head.

Deyfolmar: We are currently at the north western part of the Philippines. Luzon to be exact. You arrived here from the South China Sea.

Jr stopped smiling and tilted his head to the right side out of more curiosity.

Jr: Did Anguirus bring me here? Shit wait where is he? Is he okay? And Rodan?

Deyfolmar chuckled quietly. Though Jr frowned slightly at him now. He was worried for his family now was no time for laughter. Jr's protective side was coming through.

Jr: WELL?

Deyfolmar was slightly startled by Jr's shout. He stopped chuckling.

Deyfolmar: Oh my apologies. Both of your friends are being treated for their own wounds as of right now by associates. Your pteranodon friend however suffered great injuries, and unfortunately has 3 broken ribs.

Jr's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He was shocked the Rodan received such wounds.

Jr: Shit… *Jr punched the foliage he sat on in frustration and anger. He felt like hadn't protected his friends enough.* And what about Anguirus?

Deyfolmar tilted his own head at Jr's question though he smiled again to try and calm him.

Deyfolmar: Anguirus is fine. We cleaned his wounds out then covered them with the same vegetation paste you have on yourself. The paste keeps wounds from being infected.

Jr frowned at confusion, but then looked back down at himself and saw what Deyfolmar was talking about. Jr saw the green paste on himself and where his wounds were, but it had dried out, and formed a hard cast over the wounds.

Jr: Hmph. That explains a lot.

Deyfolmar chuckled again slightly, and jr laughed again a bit more confidently now that he knew the state of his friends however he still worried for them. Especially for Rodan after he had heard of his condition. He stopped laughing as he looked at Deyfolmar a little more desperately

Jr: Well is Rodan at least recovering? Are they both healing right now?

He looked back at Jr and gave a calm smile while nodding his head slowly. He was starting to see how concerned jr was.

Deyfolmar: Yes I assure you right now they are in good hands recovering, and getting their injuries healed. Now I want to talk to you about your own wounds *Deyfolmar sighed at Jr through his nose. It was the first time he had shown to Jr anything besides a calm and happy disposition. It startled Jr slightly.* Among other thing I need to discuss to you.

Jr became slightly nervous. Both of his legs came together, and he scratched the right side of his face. Jr released air from his lungs through his nose for a few seconds to prepare himself for whatever his doctor needed to tell him.

Jr: Well go ahead. Tell me what you have to say.

Deyfolmar bowed his head slightly for a second to Jr, and crouched down by bending his knees to become more eye level with Jr. The kaiju looked into Jr's eyes again. Deyfolmar however wasn't smiling this time. His face had become more serious as his brows were slightly brought together, and his lips were seemingly more narrow.

Deyfolmar: Your operation went well. We cleaned all of your wounds and placed the paste on them as stated. To numb your pain I had to inject the extract liquids from an mega opium poppy into your neck using sharpened bamboo, or in layman's terms I injected you with numbing medicine.

Jr's head tilted to the left while he reached for the place on the neck where he felt the stinging sensation with his hand. He rubbed the place again a little disturbed, and he shuddered.

Jr: Eugh… So that's what I felt…

Deyfolmar nodded while closing his eyes for the moment. He opened them again to look at Jr partially with sorrow. Jr could see the emotions in his face.

Jr: Is there anything wrong?

Deyfolmar stood back up and cleared his throat, and now looked down at Jr.

Deyfolmar: Well, you are a healthy individual despite your injuries. However, I may have some bad news for you.

Jr eyelids winded and his brows raised in shock.

Jr: Well what is it? What's wrong with me?

Deyfolmar sighed out and looked down once more before looking back in Jr's eyes with the same sorrowful, but sympathetic look.

Deyfolmar: While you were unconscious I discovered that you have a problem in your body. It seems that you have a urethral stricture, or in other words you have a narrow urethra.

Jr frowned and squinted his eye at Deyfolmar in confusion as he didn't know much about his own biology. Jr then shook his head in confusion trying to figure out what Deyfolmar was talking about.

Jr: Wait what? What are you talking about? Urethra isn't that in my-

The sudden realization of what Deyfolmar was talking about hit Jr like a brick. Jr reeled backwards from where he was sitting until his dorsal plates hit the cave wall behind him, but his legs kept kicking at the sand floor of the cave as he tried to push himself even further backwards however to no success as his dorsal plates had already bent at the base of his back and he couldn't fall back any further.

Jr: WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?

Jr now looked at Deyfolmar with fury and distrust. Jr was breathing rapidly to contain his anger. Deyfolmar looked at Jr with fear now, but remained in the place he stood.

Deyfolmar: Excuse me?

Jr: YOU DON'T GO TOUCHING ANOTHER GUY THERE! THE HELL?!

It was clear Jr felt violated in some way as he even began to cover where his loins were located with his hands in attempt to conceal himself further, but his privates were already concealed within him in his lower abdomen. His eyes never stopped looking at Deyfolmar with anger and rage.

Deyfolmar now looked at jr in shock as he tried explaining himself to the angered Jr.

Deyfolmar: i assure you nothing intimate happened. Everything I did was for medical reasons, and your friend Anguirus was the one who allowed me to check around your body for any issues.

Jr: WELL I DON'T THINK HE MEANT FOR YOU GO TOUCHING MY JOHNSON! HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO GET IT OUT?

Deyfolmar: That was an honest accident. You see as I was checking for wounds around your abdomen I may have accidentally triggered you to become... well "excited". You see all i did was touch you around here.

Deyfolmar pointed to Jr's lower abdomen with his right hand, but Jr thought he was reaching to touch him again. Jr hit Deyfolmar's hand while growling loudly, and looking more enraged.

Jr: WELL DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN!

Deyfolmar only looked down and rubbed his own hand wincing a little.

Deyfolmar: I-i was merely pointing. Please calm yourself. You're becoming stressed.

Jr grit his teeth while shaking his head. His lips were curled upwards revealing his teeth. He finally stood up, and started huffing in anger.

Jr: Yeah of course I'm getting stressed…. YOU TOUCHED MY PENIS DUDE! HOW AM SUPPOSED TO REACT?!

Deyfolmar backed up two steps from Jr. Jr was slightly taller, but his muscle mass made him seem intimidating to the other kaiju. However despite his rage jr couldn't look at Deyfolmar in the eyes, and he was blushing do to his embarrassment. Though Deyfolmar looked at Jr. Deyfolmar wasn't embarrassed by what he did as it was his job.

Deyfolmar: Listen, i only did what i did as it was my job. If I didn't do what I did then you wouldn't know-

Jr: DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEE!

Deyfolmar winced his face at Jr's yelling. He hadn't prepared himself for Jr to become enraged. Jr still tried to cover his lower abdomen with his hands, but had to hunch over slightly to do so. Deyfolmar had to sigh as he knew Jr would have to just calm down by himself, and on his own accord.

Suddenly, from the entrance of the cave Anguirus appeared at the cave's entrance. He didn't seem to have any wounds on him, but he was walking on all 4's. All the wounds he had received were on his torso. Anguirus eyes were widened as he seemed concerned from hearing all the noise.

Anguirus: What the hell is all that noise? Kid are you awake finally?

Jr didn't speak to Anguirus. All he did was glare at the quadrupedal kaiju. Jr balled a shaking fist trying to hold back his anger. He began breathing rapidly to calm himself.

Anguirus: Something I said?

Jr: Shook his head while grumbling with a rough voice, and audibly loud. He simply pushed Deyfolmar out of the way with his right arm. Anguirus frowned at Jr as he did that.

Anguirus: Hey kid, that wasn't necessary the guy's trying to help y-

Anguirus was interrupted when Jr simply walked out of the cave almost kicking Anguirus on his left leg. Before Jr walked out he looked back at the two kaiju looking at him, and huffed.

Jr: You had no right to do that…

Jr turned away from the other two and proceeded to walk outside still grumbling to himself.

Anguirus, shocked, look back at Deyfolmar for explanation. Anguirus's bottom jaw was slightly agape from the sudden surprise by Jr's rage.

Anguirus: The hell was that? What did you do Deyfolmar?

Deyfolmar looked into Anguirus's eyes with his own saddened expression, and sighed.

Deyfolmar: We have much to discuss about him... He doesn't even realize that the fate of his own species is now jeopardized. You may want to sit down…

Anguirus nodded his head, and now looking more confused. He walked further into the cave to sit down where Jr had slept to learn of the current state of Jr's own species.


	6. Chapter 6

Jr walked out of Deyfolmar's cave with both his arms lowered to his side, and hunched over walking quickly away from the cave. It was day time out with the sun high in the sky warming the air comfortably. However, Jr himself felt extremely uncomfortable. He kept grumbling to himself quietly while shaking his head. He stopped on a beach outside of the cave to think to himself for a moment.

Jr on the sand beach ignored the world around him while he was deep in his own thoughts. The deep blue ocean gently hit the white sand of the beach making soft splashing noises. In his mind however Jr thought on what Deyfolmar had done to him. Jr felt violated in some way like Deyfolmar had trespassed on his body. The thoughts in Jr's head just made him more annoyed.

A sudden itching feeling came upon Jr's crotch area. Jr looked down at himself, and huffed angrily.

Jr: Dammit it itches now… I didn't need this right now…

Jr looked behind him to look back at the entrance of the cave. No one was looking at him, and he seemed to be alone on the beach, but he still scowled at it. The cave itself was covered in green moss on the outside that covered grey stone. Jr looked back in the direction he walked, and continued forward.

The air around the island he walk on was a comfortable soothing warm, but nothing could calm Jr in his current state. All he felt was embarrassment that someone he didn't know had looked at his privates. The embarrassment he felt slowly swelled back into more anger.

Jr looked to his left, and saw that the beach he was on led down quickly transitioned into a grassy green plain that also had a narrow dirt path that was perfect size for a kaiju about the same size as Jr.

It didn't take long for Jr to make the choice to simply walk down the path. Even in his angered mind he wanted simply to relax.

As Jr walked on the dirt path his feet made crunching noises. The dirt seemed to be made of partial gravel. However, Jr barely noticed. He kept his head lowered in his emotional state.

The thoughts kept swelling and overwhelming Jr. The brows on his face came together closer making deeper wrinkles in between his eyes.

Jr: Why did you have to go and do that for Deyfolmar? WHY?

Suddenly other thoughts passed through Jr's head that only enraged him further. Thoughts such as what else Deyfolmar could have done to Jr while he was in his unconscious state. Jr wondered if Deyfolmar had laughed or had enjoyed himself inspecting Jr's privacy.

The thoughts grew so intense that Jr had to wince his eyes, and hunch himself over. He stopped walking, and grabbed his head with both hands on both ears. His mouth made a deep snarl showing his sharp teeth.

His thoughts got too real. Suddenly his dorsal plates glew blue making humming noises, and pulsing like machine gun fire. Jr's mouth forced itself open, and he let loose a blast that sounded like cannon fire onto the ground. Jr's head moved upwards cutting a deep black trench into the path until it hit the grass.

His blast finished, and he closed back his now hot mouth. A bit of white steam came out the back of his lips where his mouth ended.

The light brown dust had cleared showing Jr the damages he had done to the Earth. Part of the grass was on fire glowing an orange color while making grey smoke that floated upwards.

Jr lowered his head again, and sighed to himself disappointed. He was disappointed in himself now. Jr shook his head slowly for a moment as he had remembered something about himself and his younger years. Jr for years has had stress and anger issues, and now that his privacy and personal self was threatened his anger reignited, and manifested itself into something physical.

Jr: Guess i still have anger issues…

Jr suddenly noticed something about his surroundings. He looked to his right and saw another kaiju was just staring at him with a concerned and scared expression. Jr wasn't alone apparently.

The other kaiju stood on two legs, and was a mostly an aqua blue color. The head of the other kaiju resembled a hammerhead shark's, but his eyes were in front of his face above his mouth. He had a short tail that ended in a triangular fin. He kept staring at Jr with an almost worried look.

Jr himself became slightly embarrassed, and sighed out.

Jr: Sorry. Having a rough day…

The other kaiju open his mouth and raised one finger, but simply walked off quickly in the direction Jr came from without saying a word. As he walked off Jr noticed that the other kaiju had the green paste on him as well on the side of his chest. It made jr wonder if other kaiju were here for similar reasons.

However, Jr walked off in his own direction slowly, but he began to feel embarrassed again, but for a different reason.

To Jr he had just let his anger get the better of himself again. Something he thought he had better control of. He slumped himself over as he walked on the path slowly. Each of his leg movements seemed a bit heavier, and each time he lifted his legs he did so slowly. He became increasingly disappointed in his own actions.

Jr's disappointment in himself only return back into anger. Anger that was directed at himself. He thought of how he acted in the cave. He began to think if Anguirus saw him angry, and that if he accidentally lashed out and hurt Deyfolmar. Jr couldn't remember if he did or not.

Jr: Shit I didn't mean to hurt the guy…. He just got me angry is all. Dammit…

It seems after all these years of meditating, and trying to relax himself he still has anger issues hidden somewhere within himself. He continued thinking on his past before he stubbed his foot on something.

Jr: Ow! What?

Jr looked at what he had hit his foot against. He had apparently became so focused on his personal thoughts that he had lost himself, and forgot of his surroundings. His foot had hit the base of a short hill.

He looked up at the hill and saw the dirt path had been continued into the grassy hill by indenting it into an upwards zigzagging path.

Jr looked down after the sharp pain in his foot had finally subsided, and walked up the path to get to the top of the hill. As he continued on the path he tried to calm himself. As he walked up the hill his back raised again, and he raised his hands to walk as he normally does.

When he finally reached the top of the hill Jr saw that he had a decent view of the surrounding island.

Jr: Oh wow… Hmm.

Jr took in the view. He saw massive sized trees, and hills covered in smaller trees that surrounded a valley like area in the center. The valley itself was completely flat, but what caught Jr's eye was what was in the valley.

In the valley were several other kaiju. They were all participating in different activities. A brown armored one was laying on his chest on top of a large boulder, and resting his head on his left arm. Two other kaiju that were sitting with each other having a happy conversation giggling together. They both were thin in build with feminine bodies. The one on the left was a light neon green in color with black striping in a vertical direction, that looked wavy while the one on the right was the exact same but a cyan blue.

Jr looked again at the valley, and saw other kaiju sitting on the grass, simply standing still thinking to themselves, or other walking around. Jr smiled though when he saw a kaiju helping another walk. The kaiju that was having trouble walking was covered in the vegetation paste, much like jr, and was a burnt orange color covered in thick armor on his arms and back, but not the front of his torso. The one trying to help the other one walk was covered in her own armor, but thinner and smoothed on the sides. She had a long neck, a long face much like a gecko, and her armor was a shiny red color.

Jr finally relaxed after he saw that all of the kaiju in the valley were safe, and if they had wounds on them they were healing themselves. Jr realized this place that he had been brought to is where other kaiju come to get medical care. He noted to himself that the other kaiju in the valley were relaxed themselves.

Jr: Hmph. And here I am stressed out…

Jr finally sighed to himself quietly, and sat down on top of the hill. He crossed his legs over each other, and rested his two hands on his thighs. He thought this would be a good place to relax himself.

He closed his eyes slowly, and dipped his chin downwards. He inhaled in several slow deep breaths before he began meditating.

In this relaxed state he thought of ways to better control himself when he gets mad. As he thought he remembered how stressed he was as a child, and how his father helped him through his troubled times. When he was younger his father had given him a smooth stone that Jr rubbed in one hand with his thumb to control his stress. Somewhere Jr still had this stone in his cave back on Monster Island. It was the only possession Jr had ever owned, and he still had it.

Everytime he looked at the stone it would bring back fond memories of his father. Jr still remembered his father had called himself by the name Heisei. The memories they had together saddened Jr in some way. In his meditative state he sighed out. Heisei was gone now, and all Jr could do was remember him fondly as the loving father he was.

Now all Jr had was Anguirus and Rodan.

Jr then remembered how much Anguirus had done for him to help him with his anger and stress issues. Anguirus when Jr became stressed on something would massage his neck, back, and shoulder regions to help him relax. When he was younger Angy was the one to put jr to sleep at night. The thoughts were all fond memories to Jr.

Jr suddenly remembered his friends again, and the state they could be in. Jr opened his eyes quickly and looked down at himself to see his wounds. Jr himself knew how badly he was damaged from his last fight, and knew there was no way that his friends came out of that uninjured. Jr's relaxed state became unrelaxed when he started worrying about what state the other two could possibly be in.

Jr saw Anguirus for a short minute, but he didn't see the full extent of his injuries. What's worse is that Jr realized he hadn't seen Rodan in a while. All Jr was told about Rodan was that he had broken ribs, but it didn't help Jr get over his fears of his friend. To Jr Rodan could be dead, and he wouldn't even know.

None of these thoughts however calmed Jr down, but only increased his stress levels.

Jr shook his head to get rid of the thoughts in his head, but he may have taken this action a little too literal however. To help get rid of his stress he lifted both of his hands up, and pressed down on his facial brows with his claws. He began gently rubbing in circular motions to help him relieve his stress.

Jr: Easy Goji. They're probably fine. Breath dammit…

He inhaled 2 slow long breaths into his lungs before releasing both breaths out of his mouth. The action managed to calm him down as he began to feel some sort of relief. He put his hand back on his thighs and he began to meditate again.

He began to think on other experiences he had in the past. He began to think on what other kaiju do with their lives. It was an odd thought, but Jr had dedicated himself to acting as king. He knew he didn't really live a normal life. He pondered on what others did. Do they just wander the world, or do they do something to entertain themselves? What about friends or allies? Jr himself had Anguirus and Rodan, but even then their relationship wasn't a normal friendship.

Jr: Friends shouldn't be forced to fight for one another. They should just be able to relax, and have fun.

Jr wondered how other kaiju viewed friendship. What were those two girls giggling about? What was so humorous? It had been a while since Jr himself had a good long laugh. Rodan was usually the one that brought Jr joy with his humorous and funny nature. Usually Rodan would make Jr laugh by doing cool tricks such as juggling fruits, then tossing them up into the air, and finally swallowing them whole.

In the real world Jr began chuckling himself at the memories slightly. A small smile came to his face.

Jr: Thanks rody.

Jr sighed again after he remembered both of his friends were still injured. Both of them would have followed Jr to Hell and back without a second thought of what they were going to do. Well Rodan might give it a thought, but he still would have come along anyways. To Jr this didn't seem like a normal friendship because of how often they would fight together, and could prepare for war. To Jr it was almost like a king and his knights.

War seemed like a common thing for Jr. It seems for most of his life he had been fighting. Whether he be fighting other kaiju, the humans, or fighting for his own life. There was some kind of struggle he was almost always in, and almost no time to relax. The island had a hot spring even to relax and heal in, but he rarely used it.

He began to think if maybe he was putting his friends through some kind of stress. Jr remembered that it was his idea to fight the kaiju that had wounded all of them. Was he being reckless now, and was this behavior putting his own friends at risk?

Jr began to feel bad. He began to think that he wasn't fit to be a king.

The kaiju that had fought them had nearly killed them all, and now they all had injuries that crippled them. All 3 of them were good fighters too. Jr especially was a good fighter as he spent a lot of his time fighting. At home he would practice with his friends, or shadow box in a sense. It almost seemed like fighting was in his blood. After all his father was a fighter. His father after all was a Godzillian, and so was Jr.

Jr remembered his father fought the machine that looked like the Godzillian species that was made to kill his father. Jr then remembered his father had fought his bastard uncle "Spacegodzilla", and then a year later his father had fought "Destroyah".

And then he passed away in a meltdown leaving Jr as the last member of his species it seems, and as such leaving Jr as the last fighter. By some odd sense it seemed like fighting was ingrained in his Dna as if he was somehow programmed to fight.

Jr suddenly thought of something. If he somehow brought children into the world would they also become fighters? Would it be fair to them that they were destined to be fighters, and that they couldn't control themselves or even live a normal life?

Jr shook his head at the thoughts. He couldn't become a father. Not yet. He could barely handle himself how could he protect children? The thoughts burned at him. He thought he wasn't ready for that kind of a responsibility, and he probably never will be. Even then he thought that no girl had shown interest in him. Even though he never really tried. In fact he had never even thought of dating. All these years he had been busy being a king. All those years spent fighting, and surviving. He wasn't ready.

Jr bowed his head in his meditative state. He didn't realize he was slipping into sleep. His breaths became shorter, but heavier. At random points he would snort slightly.

However, his rest was interrupted by something. No by someone.

Jr sensed he wasn't alone. His head raised suddenly and his eye jolted open. In front of Jr was a quadrupedal kaiju staring at him, but not threateningly. Instead the kaiju had a curious look on his face.

The kaiju was almost skeletal like in appearance, but it wasn't his actual skeleton instead it was his armor. The kaiju had a rounded semi circle shaped head with a thick neck with the same skeletal armor. The bottom of the kaiju's jaw was flat. The kaiju's actual flesh was black and was sunken in between the white bone-like armor. His eyes were a light baby blue color with no pupils, and contrasted the sunken in black flesh that was surrounding the eye. The kaiju despite his boney appearance was actually pretty thick.

His appearance wasn't what had shocked Jr. It was his sudden arrival and the fact he had somehow not disturbed Jr before he had gotten that close. All jr did was look both ways before speaking.

Jr: Uh… Can I help you?

The bone like kaiju's eyes widened in surprise. When he spoke it was a deep masculine voice that was raspy. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

Jr tilted his head as he was even more confused to what the other kaiju was talking about.

Jr: Well you kinda did…

"Sorry man. I just wanted to thank you."

Jr squinted his eye closer a the kaiju. He was confused as to what he was talking about. Jr didn't remember if they had met before in the past or not.

Jr: Thank me for what? Have we met?

"You don't remember? You were the one that woke me up from my hibernation a couple years back."

It was then Jr remembered who this was. Jr did in fact have a hand in awaking the kaiju. Jr sensed his presence and traveled to Australia to find his beacon. Jr found him deep in the outback buried underneath Australia's burnt orange dirt. He was just like the rest of the kaiju of Jr's so called kaiju resurgence. He was buried and sleeping on the Earth's natural uranium.

Jr: Oh shit I'm sorry. I just- I was deep in thought. I didn't recognize you for a second. Woops…

The other kaiju only chuckled a hearty laugh. He stopped abruptly however, and then bowed by lowering his head, and bending his right leg down.

"Oh sorry for laughing my king…"

Jr squinted in confusion again at the kaiju's action. Jr suddenly realized what that meant, and he felt bad. This kaiju that suddenly showed up was giving his allegiance to Jr.

Jr: N-no that won't be necessary. Please just call me Goji or just Jr.

The kaiju obeyed in obedience to Jr, and nodded to Jr.

"Yes my liege"

Jr put his right hand to his own face, and shook his head.

Jr: No. No I just want to be called Jr. Or you know what how about just or . None of this king stuff kay?

The other kaiju tilted his own head in confusion at what Jr was telling him.

"But you're a king aren't you?"

Jr: Well yeah. Kinda. But i don't think of myself- I don't view myself- No that's not what I mean. I mean i just-

Jr began to shake his own head in frustration.

Jr: Look just call me Jr okay? I mean what's your name?

The kaiju suddenly looked around in his own fit of confusion.

"Y-you want to know my name?"

Jr: Yeah why not? I didn't catch it the first time we met. So how about now?

The other kaiju remained silent for about 30 seconds before he finally answered. He was caught by surprise by Jr's casual nature.

"Its Jakory"

Jr smiled finally. To him it was nice to meet new people. Though Jr himself felt slightly embarrassed that he forgot he met this kaiju before.

Jr: Well it's nice to meet you again Jakory. Sorry about forgetting the first time we met.

Jakory: No problem.

Jr and Jakory both sat quietly for awhile before Jr finally remembered something. Jr had awoken Jakory for a hibernation.

Jr: Jakory can I ask you something?

Jakory: Yes of course king.

Jr: Uh… nevermind. Listen can you remember why you went into hibernation, or why you were asleep for so long?

Jakory squinted his blue eyes, and pursed his lips tightly in thought.

Jakory: That's a good question, but I don't remember. It was so long. I don't even know how long I was asleep for.

Jr sighed. He was hoping to see if his kaiju resurgence theory was right, and Jakory was the only kaiju that had waken up to actually have a conversation with Jr. Jr hoped with time the awakened kaiju would remember why they had went into stasis.

Jr: Well thanks anyways Jakory.

Jr stood up on his two feet. He used his right hand to help him up.

Jr: Anyways, I'm going to explore the rest of this island. You're welcome to come along.

Jakory shook his head quickly.

Jakory: Nah thanks. I got shit to do. It was good to see you again king.

Jr winced at the word "king" again.

Jr: Look please just call me Jr. I don't like being called king.

Jakory again stared at Jr confused, and Jr saw his confusion and only sighed. Jr however extended his right hand for a handshake. Jakory saw the gesture, and tried to stand on his hind legs while extending his left foot to shake, but fell on his two front feet.

Jakory: I er… can't stand.

Jr noticed the kaiju's troubles. He wasn't sure to feel bad or that this was only natural. Nonetheless, Jr himself bent his knees to become face level to Jakory. Jr reached over and held Jakory's left leg with his left hand, and placed the kaiju's foot into his right hand. Jakory was surprised by the action, but allowed Jr to do it out of respect. Jr then proceeded to raise and lower his arm to make a shaking motion.

Jr: there we go. I found a way.

Jakory: Yeah you did. Thank you uh… Jr.

Jr made a big smile when Jakory said his proper name. Jr let go of Jakory's foot, and stood up tall.

Jr: Thank you for saying my real name. I just don't like the name "king". It doesn't feel right to me.

With those words Jr walked past and waved goodbye to Jakory. Jakory himself walked in the opposite direction on his own path.

Jr himself walked down the grassy hill until he stood at the bottom of the valley. He looked around his surroundings. None of the other kaiju payed much attention to him. Though he didn't mind not being payed any attention to. He could finally clear his mind in the in the valley he saw he could see no beach, and that he was completely land locked. Jr always enjoyed the sight of the ocean moving, but now he could see the trees surrounding the valley moving in the cool breeze.

Jr took to his right, and began walking around the perimeter of the valley to survey the land. It was an action he did to better understand surrounding areas. He has done it in many places he has been to for the first time. He still does it around Monster Island despite knowing all the locations on his home.

It was then Jr realized he wasn't really relaxing still. Even in his most relaxed state he was still slightly cautious about everything that surrounded him.

Jr: Hmph. what do other people do to relax?

He said the words to himself, but he wasn't alone in the valley. He looked to his left to see again what the other kaiju did in their spare time, but he still couldn't figure out what they were doing different than him. Was he cursed to do this behavior forever?

Suddenly, from behind jr a familiar trampling sound was heard. Jr sighed out as he knew who it was. Jr simply turned around flicking his tail with great speed making a cracking sound in the air. He did this only when he was upset. He did so only now because he saw Anguirus running at him on all 4s. Anguirus was charging down the hill with a worried expression on his face. Jr's expression was completely different. Jr remembered he was still supposed to be mad.

Anguirus finally reached Jr heaving in breaths of his own. He must have been running for a while. Jr examined Anguirus's wounds. They had all been covered with the green vegetation paste the same as Jr's himself. Jr could only see the green paste only after Anguirus had sat down on all four legs. Anguirus finally spoke.

Anguirus: Kid… My God I didn't know… I don't know what to say. I shoulda probably told Deyfolmar to not be so thorough, but thankfully he found out about your, uh, "narrowness" when he did. I'm so sorry to hear you have this problem though.

Jr didn't speak a single word to Anguirus. Jr only turned around to look away from Anguirus, and made an annoyed frown. When he turned around he closed his eyes and crossed his arms to ignore Anguirus.

Anguirus himself became confused as to why Jr wasn't responding to him. Jr usually didn't act like this. Anguirus realized though that Jr was still in a mood after he woke up. Anguirus let himself and Jr have a moment to calm down before he spoke again. Anguirus himself felt a little sympathy towards jr and his situation. Even he would hate to be in the same situation as Jr.

Anguirus: Uh kid I know you might not be in the mood, but could you at least try talkin?

Jr only made a raspy grumble using his throat to make an audible, but unintelligible spurt of voice. It annoyed Anguirus as he only huffed through his nose.

Angy: Look don't grumble like that at me Mr… That's something I would do. Don't be like me.

Jr grumbled again, but louder this time. He opened his left eye to look back, but closed it again almost immediately. Jr had barely done anything, and Anguirus was already having enough of it.

Anguirus: Okay look. I know you're annoyed and angry right now, but what Deyfolmar found was a stroke of luck for you. If he didn't find out you had a narrow urethra you would probably be wondering you weren't having kids.

Jr opened his eyes in shock at the word "kids". It was a small word, but it had a powerful impact on Jr. Jr uncrossed his arms, and made a low audible growl at Anguirus. Jr began walking away at a suddenly fast pace. It was obvious he wanted to get away from Anguirus.

Anguirus himself began confused and annoyed, and he followed Jr with a similar pace on all 4 legs.

Anguirus: What? What did I say? Look i know you're probably pissed off right now, but you're not talking. You ain't helping me and you ain't helpin' yourself with this attitude…

Jr looked back finally and waved his left arm and hand down.

Jr: Leave me be I'm in a mood…

Anguirus made a sarcastic short chuckle that almost sounded like a huff. He stopped for a moment before walking again at the same pace as Jr.

Anguirus: Yeah. You could say that….

Jr: Just leave me alone for a while… You don't know how uncomfortable with myself I feel….

Anguirus increased his walking speed. He finally reached Jr's right side.

Anguirus: No I do. Look it was my fault for telling him to check you without telling him about personal privacy. I don't want to know how he got you to… do whatever you did to get inspected, but kid if we didn't luck out there you might be wondering to yourself why you can't get your future wife pregnant.

Jr became furious. It was too much for him to take in all at once. The words kids and wife specifically had riled him. Jr put his hands on his ears to block Anguirus's words, but they were already swimming around in his head. He looked back at Anguirus with a deep threatening scowl, and shouted at him.

Jr: DAD!

Jr realized what he had just said the moment the word had left his mouth. He covered his mouth immediately, but the word had long left his mouth. All Jr was doing now was preventing himself from saying anything else stupid. His face turned a deep shade of red that could even pass his charcoal black skin. His eyes were wide with shock.

Anguirus himself had his mouth wide open in his own state of shock, but he didn't seem embarrassed. He was just surprised Jr, someone he had known for a good portion of his life so far, had just used a word that would place Anguirus in a paternal position instead of his usual mentor and friend position. It was the first time Jr had used that word on him. An odd feeling came over Anguirus, but he didn't understand it. In a way he felt happy, but both of the kaiju were too shocked to show any happiness.

There was a long awkward silence between both of the kaiju. Anguirus scratched the back of his neck with the claws on his left hand, and then cleared his throat to speak. He made a half smile.

Anguirus: Uh, gee thanks.

Jr stopped covering his mouth, and raised the palms of his hands to Anguirus in a surrendering position. He then tried to find words in his head to explain himself, but found none and only stuttered for a second. He finally spoke though his voice sounded high pitch.

Jr: Anguirus i am so sorry I didn't mean to-

Anguirus raised his right hand, and waved it slightly to stop Jr from speaking.

Anguirus: Dah, stop. Just stop trying to explain yourself. I understand.

Anguirus made a warm smile at Jr as a sign that everything was alright. Jr in the meantime was on the verge of tears. Jr was biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from releasing his emotions, but his face clearly told his emotions. Anguirus was good at reading faces, and he saw how Jr was acting. Anguirus sighed in sympathy for the kaiju.

Anguirus: Let's take a walk, eh?

Jr's nose sniffed, and he stopped biting his lip as he nodded to Anguirus.

Anguirus stood on his hind legs, and walked beside Jr and gestured for him to proceed with him.

Jr turned around, and Anguirus wrapped his left arm around the back of Jr's neck. It was an effort to comfort the kaiju.

The two didn't speak for a while. Instead they took in the sights in the valley. Anguirus breathed in with a new confidence taking the fresh air. He watched the trees surrounding the valley flow in the breeze. The leaves making a soft rustling noise. He didn't really take a notice at the other kaiju.

It was Jr who looked at the activities of the other kaiju in the valley. The one that was laying on the rock was now laying on his back with his left arm draped over the side while the other rested on his chest.

The two had passed the two girls who waved and giggled at Jr. Jr himself was confused, but waved back to them. He didn't giggle however, but he noticed one of them was staring at his dorsal plates. Jr himself looked back at the plates to see if anything was on them, but nothing was. They were their jagged and normal selves.

Jr never really thought much of his dorsal plates or what purpose they served. When he was younger he didn't even know he could lay on his back because he didn't even know they could bend at the base of his back. He didn't know why they glew blue either when he charged his atomic breath.

Jr blushed though when the girls took notice at them. What was so funny, and why did the dorsal plates intrigue them so much?

Jr simply shrugged it off, and only acknowledged the plates existence.

Anguirus finally looked back at Jr and still saw that he was in a saddened state as he kept looking at the ground. Anguirus decided now was the time to speak up in hopes that what he has to say will get Jr in a better mood.

Anguirus: Look kid I have to admit something to you.

Jr said nothing, but looked at Anguirus again however when he did he remembered what he had said, and was suddenly on the verge of tears again.

Anguirus: In a way I guess I have become your father.

The words only made jr sadder as now he was biting his lip again.

Anguirus: He did leave me you after all when he passed away. I want you to remember though how much he loved you.

It was then Jr couldn't walk anymore, and began sobbing silently though his face again told his emotions. Anguirus saw Jr crying, and Anguirus embraced Jr in both of his arms in attempt to comfort him. Anguirus's right arm went behind Jr's, and he began massaging there to calm Jr. Anguirus then rocked Jr side to side slightly.

In Jr's head memories began swirling back to him his father named "Heisei". They were all fond memories of him. Some of them were how Heisei had taught jr to hunt, or how Heisei would raid a city just to get Jr a sample of uranium while he took the human's military fire. Jr even remembered that Heisei even taught Jr to use his atomic breath.

Back then Jr felt a quivering and heavy feeling in his gut. He had awoken his father to tell him what he was feeling. Heisei had gotten up immediately, and took Jr's hand to bring him to an area of the island they were on that was covered in large grey rocks. All Heisei had told Jr was to focus on the feeling in his gut, and concentrate on it. Jr listened to his father's advice. Heisei then told Jr breath in and focus on a round, and misshapen rock that was a ways away from the two kaiju. Jr did what he was told to do. He took a deep breath, and held it. Heisei then told the youngster to focus all his emotions into his gut until Jr could feel a burning sensation. All the fear, rage, or anxiety he had in his body he may have in him were the emotions of choice. Jr suddenly felt a warm sensation within him. Suddenly his mouth opened itself, and an orange beam came streaming out, but for only a short moment.

The action had startled Jr himself, and he yelped while instinctively going for his father for protection. Heisei knelt down and hugged Jr in his proud moment.

Heisei: Don't be afraid. Its natural son. You'll learn to control it better as you get older.

The young Jr only let himself be embraced by his father in a loving moment.

It was a sweet memory.

It brought tears to Jr's eyes as he hugged onto Anguirus. This isn't the first time Anguirus had to do this for Jr.

Angy: It's okay kid… I miss him as well. He was one of my greatest friends. He was like family to me.

Jr only sobbed in Anguirus's arms. He bowed his head over Anguirus's right shoulder.

Angy: I wish you didn't have to deal with this stress. You don't deserve it. You've gone through so much, and you are still going through things.

Jr nodded and spoke weakly and shakingly to Anguirus.

Jr: I know… It's fine. I just… No I'm not fine. Nothing is fine. I never asked for any of this….

Anguirus shushed Jr. Anguirus looked around, and saw a spot under trees for both of them to sit under. Anguirus again placed his left arm over the back of Jr's neck to lead him into the spot under the leaves of the trees. Jr the whole way there kept his head down, and his back hunched over.

The area they came to was shaded by the leaves of the trees, and was cooler as the leaves had blocked out the sun completely. Anguirus looked around again, and it appeared that the spot they were sitting in was an exit, or entrance to the valley. Jr was to consumed by his emotions to even notice his surroundings anymore. He only looked down at the forest floor. The spot they sat in was the beginning and end of a dirt path that led into the valley.

Anguirus stood up on two legs, and positioned himself behind Jr. He was positioned slightly to the right of Jr so he could avoid Jr's sharp dorsal plates. Anguirus knelt to his knees, leaned his back over, and brought both of his hands to the back of Jr's neck. He began to massage the area by making gentle outwards motions with his hands.

Anguirus: You're just a stressed kaiju. Also has anyone ever told you how rough your skin is?

The massage helped Jr relax, and he began to feel the emotions flow away.

Jr: No. No one has ever said that.

Anguirus chuckled slightly. He began changed the massaging pattern by moving his claws up and down on the back of Jr's neck.

Anguirus began to think on Jr's odd outburst. Though he waited until he felt Jr's muscles settle themselves until he asked another question.

Jr under the massage began to breath easier and more steadily. He made a long sigh that poured out of his nostrils making a reptilian hissing sound. His arms lowered themselves which Anguirus took as a sign to start asking questions.

Anguirus: So uh, kid. Why did you freak out back there if I'm allowed to ask?

Jr thought on his outburst. Was he so embarrassed and stressed in that moment that a simple word could bring him to release his emotions, or was there some deeper fear Jr was afraid of? Jr thought carefully before answering.

Anguirus laid on his back at Jr's side as he awaited for Jr to say what was on his mind that was bothering him.

Jr: Look Angy… I appreciate what you are saying to me, but right now i'm just not ready to become a father.

Jr looked down at the ground disappointed in himself. Anguirus looked at Jr and gave him a reassuring smile.

Anguirus: Look kid I'm not telling you to become a father now. No one is telling you to do that. I'm just thinking about your future. I want you to meet someone. Someone special. Someone that will love you with all her heart, and take care of you. And likewise you take care of her. I want you to be committed. I don't want you to be alone.

Jr bowed his head in thought. He thought on Anguirus's words. They had power to them and Jr felt sentimental. To Jr it felt good to know he had someone there to care for him. Though he again thought about the idea of having children.

Jr: Thank you Angy, but… I don't think I feel safe bringing children into this dangerous world… I just don't feel right doing it. I just-... I don't think I can forgive myself if something happens to them.

Anguirus sat up, and looked at jr in surprise. He was surprised Jr's words had so much thought, and power to them. He had to nod in agreement. It was clear this wasn't the first time Jr had thought on this subject.

Anguirus: At least you're responsible. I can definitely sympathise with you. A Lot of other kaiju would go around indiscriminately and have children.

Anguirus stood on his hind legs. He helped Jr up.

Anguirus: Look kid, take your time. You're still young. Have fun for a while. Try relaxing for once. Right now you're stressed, and you've been stressed for a long time now.

Jr and Anguirus hugged each other again. Jr himself began to feel a lot better now with Anguirus calming him down. Anguirus let go of Jr, and gestured with his head to the exit of the valley.

Anguirus: Let's try walking again.

Jr: Yeah alright. Sure

They both walked out into the bright sun. Outside of the valley was more grass, rocks strew about the area, and the island they were on seemed to have a fair kaiju population. Outside of the valley more kaiju were going about their own lives. Jr and Anguirus however paid no attention to the others, and only went about their own business as well.

However, there was now a question burning at the back of Jr's mind slightly. It made him curious. He looked back at Anguirus. Anguirus took such good care of him it made Jr think on something.

Jr: Hey Angy can I ask you a question?

Angy: Sure what?

Jr: Angy have you had any children?

Anguirus stopped walking suddenly much to Jr's surprise. Jr looked back at Anguirus who had a nervous look on his face. Jr doesn't usually see Anguirus act nervous. Anguirus was normally calm and relaxed, but now he looked scared of something.

Jr: Anguirus you okay?

Anguirus shook his own head to get himself out of his daze. He looked down in thought on how to even Answer Jr.

Angy: Uh that's uh… i'll just say this: I had love before in my life.

Jr cocked his head to the right. Anguirus hadn't said much about of his life, but Jr himself never asked much about it. It made him even more curious.

Jr: What was her name?

Anguirus made a saddened expression before grabbing his sides and sighing.

Anguirus: Marglia…

Jr was stunned Anguirus had known a woman, and that he had been in a relationship before, but Jr's curiosity still grew.

Jr: Is she still alive?

Anguirus nodded hi head slowly to Jr.

Anguirus: I know she is. She was smarter than me.

Jr: How long has it been since you two have seen each other?

Anguirus frowned in his thought. Though he wasn't annoyed by Jr's questions or even offended.

Anguirus: About 20 years. I don't even know if she would recognize me if we were to see each other again.

Jr: Why did you two leave each other?

Anguirus shook his head and frowned at that question.

Anguirus: It's kinda complicated and personal kid… Can we just leave it at that?

Jr nodded his head in agreement. He understood Anguirus's sentiments clearly. Jr himself patted Anguirus on the back of his neck.

Jr: Sorry. I should have known. I never knew about your past, but let's move on.

They both walked for a while walking through the flat grass area. They both walked through a river that was minuscule in comparison to both of the massive kaiju. As they walked through it the water only came up just below their shins.

Jr: You know this place is pretty massive Angy, and i think there are more kaiju here than our own island.

Anguirus looked around and noted how many kaiju were around the two. There were 7 each with their own appearance, but they were all far enough away that Jr and Anguirus couldn't clearly see their appearance.

Anguirus: Yeah this place is a good place for kaiju to gather and get resources. Though I don't think most of them live here. They come here to get healed.

They both came up to a massive row of bushes that bordered a human village. However, Jr looked closer and saw that the humans themselves were minding their own business, and going about their own day much like the other kaiju on the island. Some of them relaxed on the roofs of their homes. Other walked about the alleys and streets in the place. None of them however seemed anxious about being watched by a kaiju. Some of the humans glanced over at Jr and took photos of him, but even then they didn't seem scared, or threatened.

The sight made Jr curious. He tilted his head while examining the village. It wasn't often that he got this close to humans. Usually the humans would retreat when Jr's presence became known, but now they simply minded their own business. It confused Jr.

Jr: Angy what is this place?

Suddenly from behind Jr another familiar voice announced itself. Deyfolmar announced himself behind the two kaiju. Jr yelped at the sound of his voice.

Deyfolmar: Ah I see you have noticed the human settlement on the island.

Jr didn't answer him, but he only crossed his arms, and huffed at Deyfolmar. Jr purposely looked away from deyfolmar and tried his best to ignore him.

Deyfolmar however understood why Jr was acting this way.

Deyfolmar: Again I do apologize for my earlier actions. I do hope you do forgive me.

Anguirus however looked back at Deyfolmar and waved his hand down a couple of times as a gesture that would have made Deyfolmar not worry.

Angy: Eh, don't worry about it Dey. You did what you had to, and now we know the kid has a narrow urethra thanks to you, but kid you should apologize for freaking out yourself. It wasn't very necessary.

Jr huffed, but his temper had settled down in between his encounter with Deyfolmar, and now. He was a lot more calm, but he still was upset with the kaiju.

Jr: Hmph... Fine… But me and you, We ain't touching again…

Deyfolmar nodded to jr slowly.

Deyfolmar: Very well. I can agree with these terms.

Jr uncrossed his arms, and looked between the human barrier, and the land the kaiju had. He was still confused as to why the humans weren't running.

Jr: Deyfolmar What is this? Why are there humans so close to the kaiju, and why do they seem okay with us being here?

Deyfolmar walked to the left of Jr and smiled.

Deyfolmar: It a border between the kaiju and humans. This is one of the few places in the world where humans and kaiju can coexist peacefully with each other. They have their own land, and we have ours.

Jr: How long has this been going on for?

Deyfolmar: Well i'm quite unsure of that myself, and the exact origin of this. I'm pretty sure it was made sometime in the 80's, but as to why the humans and kaiju had agreed to building it is above me. I'm thankful though that it exists, and that our two kinds can coexist like this.

Jr nodded in agreement, but still looked at it questioningly.

Anguirus: Don't think that just because that bush border is there that the humans are trying to keep the kaiju out, or "That's there no real peace" or however the hell you would say. It…

Jr frowned at Anguirus for saying that, but then realized that is something like he would say. Over the years he had been in conflict with the humans, and started his own personal war against them. He thought on how much of the human forces he had destroyed that were placed against him. Forces such as mechanizations, tanks, and even a naval presence. He even remembered the black hole cannon that was placed against him. The amount of human forces placed against him made him stressed. Both the humans and Jr himself were committed to fighting each other. The war he had placed is what was causing him so much stress.

Jr: I guess this our personal space with each other

Deyfolmar: Yes. That is a good way of looking at it. Unfortunately due to our size differences we can not coexist closer to each other. Also i must remind you about your friend the pteranodon.

Jr suddenly gasped, and his eye widened in shock. He suddenly remembered what condition rodan was in. He was ashamed he had almost forgotten him.

Jr: OH FUCK RODY! IS HE OKAY?

Deyfolmar: Yes the pteranodon is fine, and is in the good hand of my colleagues. He is making a good recovery despite his wounds, but he is extremely difficult to work with if I must say…

Jr looked at Deyfolmar in confusion. He tilted his head to the side.

Jr: What do you mean by that?

Anguirus chuckled.

Anguirus: Yeah kid it turns out you ain't the worst patient yet. Even you freaking out wasn't that bad.

Jr: Where is he?

Deyfolmar: I'll show you follow me.

…..

Deyfolmar had led the two to another part of the island. It was south east of where Jr was healed. It was located east of another beach, but it was a cave in between two terraced hills, dug into the eastern built cave. Inside of the cave was room for several kaiju.

Deyfolmar walked into the entrance, but before he walked into the room completely he turned around to Anguirus and Jr.

Deyfolmar: Yes you see this is where your friend Rodan is being treated. I will check on his current progress.

Deyfolmar tried walking into the cave, but Rodan himself suddenly bursted out from the cave after hearing Deyfolmar's voice. Behind Rodan two of Deyfolmar's colleagues were trying to get him to lay back down. The two colleagues both were identical in appearance to Deyfolmar himself except the one on the right had a thinner female frame while the one on the left was thicker and masculine.

Rodan himself was huffing and making quick heavy breaths. He looked severely annoyed, and angered. On his chest he had a dried seaweed wrapped around him. He also had the vegetation paste covering his wounds where he received the scrapes.

Rodan: Oh thank god you two are alright. Angy get me the hell out of here. I'm tired and they won't let me sleep. I am in so much fucking pain, and they would not stop touching me. They kept putting this green stuff on me and it BURNED MAN!

Anguirus stood on his hind legs as he tried to calm Rodan down. He raised both of his palms to Rodan.

Anguirus: Okay Rody they were only trying to help you man. Relax. I'm already dealing with something with the kid.

Rodan: Dude they stuck something in my neck when I got here, and I passed out, but I woke up too early and they kept touching my broken ribs, AND IT HURT LIKE HELL!

Rodan then squinted at Jr's own appearance, and frowned when he caught Jr staring at him.

Rodan: Whaddya lookin at?

Jr: Nothing. Jeez though you look messed up.

Rodan: YEAH NO THANKS TO THAT STUPID FIGHT OF OURS! AND THOSE KAIJU WOULDN'T STOP RUBBING UP ON ME! THEY KEPT TOUCHING MY FRIGGIN SCRAPES!

Jr: Hmph… I've had way worse than you today dude…

Angy :yeah rodan calm down. You're acting like a spazz. We have to talk about Jr.

Rodan raised both of his wings higher to make himself look bigger though he groaned in pain as soon as he did so do to his injuries.

Rodan: YOU TRY TO CALM DOWN! I CAN'T FLY FOR WEEKS NOW! I'M GROUNDED!

Deyfolmar: Calm yourself Rodan. I assure you, you will be able to fly within the next 4 weeks.

Rodan: What am I supposed to do until then? I can't get food like this, and i can't get laid like this….

Anguirus: That's what you're worried the most about?

Rodan: Shut up…

The doctors behind Rodan tried again to treat his wounds but he flailed his wind around to get them to stop.

Rodan: LOOK AT THIS THEY STILL WON'T STOP!

Anguirus: Rody they're just trying to help…

Rodan: THEY WON'T STOP POKING MEEEEEEEE!

Rodan pointed to a bamboo rod that was still on his neck.

Rodan: Look at what they did… I'm too afraid to take this out because it's right in the blood vessel in my neck. I'm worried that if I take this out I'll start spraying blood everywhere….

Anguirus himself looked at the bamboo rod. He squinted his eyes slightly. He shook his head once he realized Rodan didn't even let the doctors finish their procedure on him.

Angy: Well no shit you're in pain Rody. looks like they didn't even inject you with anything yet.

Rodan: YET?

Rodan looked back into the cave with two fists made. Both of the doctors raised their hands and were already surrendering.

Anguirus sighed at Rodan's idiocy before he whispered into Jr's ear.

Anguirus: Alright, kid Rodan's too distracted to even know what you're about to do.

Jr: What am I about to do?

Anguirus: Listen closely. I want you to grab Rodan's wrists, and hold him back so that the doctors can do their procedure on him. Trust me you'll be helping him.

Rodan then turned back to see Anguirus and Jr. Jr had to carefully walk behind Rodan to make it look like he was only walking into the cave. However, Rodan knew Jr's sly grin well. He knew Jr was already up to something.

Rodan: Oh no. Oh hell no you don't….

Rodan then flapped his wings to the ground, but then immediately hunched over at the sharp pain in his chest.

Jr used this to his advantage, and he ran behind Rodan. He grabbed Rodan's wrists. Rodan however was kicking and growling at Jr. Rodan flailed his neck around, and Jr had to let go of Rodan's left wrist to wrap his arm around Rodan's neck to stop his neck from moving.

Jr: RODAN CUT IT OUT! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!

Rodan: BUG OFF JR!

Anguirus: DOCS HURRY IT UP!

From the cave the masculine doctor grabbed Rodan's left wrist while the feminine doctor had a wooden mug. With Rodan now under control, but growling violently she poured a clear liquid into the rod that stuck out of Rodan's neck.

Rodan felt the liquid filling into his bloodstream. He began yelling at the top of his lungs. At first it hurt, but then Rodan felt a massive head rush followed by him completely losing feeling in his body. Jr felt Rodan's strength wear away, and so did the other doctors.

Jr let Rodan go, and watched the medicine work its magic on him.

Rodan: Woah woah… woah…. Woah…. Woooooooooah…..

Anguirus: Yeah you're feeling pretty good.

Rodan: Looked down at his hand and waved them in front of his face.

Rodan: Dude I feel like I'm flying. Oh wait. Angy i'm already a bird…

Jr and Anguirus both began laughing hard at Rodan's reaction to the drugs, but Jr stopped laughing after he realized Rodan was at a disadvantage like this.

Jr: Aw dammit Anguirus… He can't fly home like this.

Anguirus: Yeah you're right. I guess I have to carry him on my back again.

Jr shook his head.

Jr: Nah I got this.

Jr then wrapped Rodan's wings around himself to close them. Jr then lifted Rodan, and held him under his right arm. Anguirus became surprised however when Jr did this.

Angy: Uh, kid isn't he even the lightest bit heavy?

Jr tilted his head again at Anguirus.

Jr: Well what do you mean?

Anguirus: Well i mean you seem to have no issue holding him under one arm like that. How long could you pick people up like that for?

Jr: I don't know. He's not really that heavy. He's not really complaining either. Isn't that right Rody?

Jr bounced Rodan under his arm a couple of times. As he did so Rodan's head bobbed up and down with each bounce. He had no control of his body, and he barely felt anything. Though it didn't stop him from mumbling something.

Rodan: You're watching Bird Up! The worst show on Monster Island! It's about stuff going down… With peeps… erg… Everything is floating… I feel spinny…

Jr: Yeah see he's fine. Anyways Anguirus how about we go home finally?

Anguirus looked at Rodan and Jr. He looked around his surroundings before sighing out.

Anguirus: You sure you want to go already?

Jr: Yeah I'm tired… I just want to sleep now…

Anguirus looked at Deyfolmar with a smile.

Anguirus: How about it doc? What's your medical opinion?

Deyfolmar examined the injuries on the trio of kaiju, and squinted in thought.

Deyfolmar: Hmm… I would say you are cleared, and can be released though I hope your island has painkillers for Rodan.

Anguirus: i'll think of something.

Both Anguirus and Deyfolmar smiled at each other before shaking each others hand. They both grabbed the other's hand with a firm grip.

Anguirus: It was nice seeing you again Deyfolmar. I'll come by the Philippines for materials. Let's meet again some time.

Deyfolmar: Same to you my friend. Yes and please don't hesitate to gather this island's resources for your personal needs. Always remember what I taught you.

Deyfolmar and Anguirus let go of each other's hand, and Deyfolmar attempted to shake Jr's hand by extending his own, but Jr simply frowned at the hand much to Deyfolmar's confusion.

Jr: I wasn't kidding about the no touching thing…

Deyfolmar lowered his hand slowly.

Deyfolmar: Oh right… Sorry.

Jr sighed out while Anguirus looked at Jr with annoyance.

Jr: It's fine. Thank you though for healing us. I appreciate it. But don't think.

Deyfolmar: No worries.

With that Jr and Anguirus headed to the west to get the the island's beach. Deyfolmar followed them and waved them off as they all swam away. Anguirus and Jr both waved back at Deyfolmar. As they went their separate ways.

.…

After a while the trio made it back to the island. The sun was setting illuminating the land with an orange color. The sun hung low in the horizon of the sky slowly lowering itself as darkness would soon eventually follow.

Jr was the fist on the walk on the island's eastern end. He still had Rodan under his arm. Rodan himself had trouble balancing his head as his neck seemed to move in an uneven and uncoordinated manner.

Anguirus then came up following the two onto the sand while he walked on all 4 legs. He was panting though. Jr heard his pannting, and he looked back at Anguirus. When he looked back though he smiled in amusement.

Jr: Told you to practise your swimming.

Anguirus: You know I wasn't really made for swimming…

Jr: Well you can at least try to learn to become better at it.

Anguirus grumbled to himself as he walked onto the beach where he lays down much like a dog as he layed on his chest with all 4 legs resting on the ground, but he kept his head up to examine Jr. Something was off about him.

Jr himself was sighing, and he had a saddened and disappointed expression on his face.

Anguirus: Are you still stressed out kid?

Jr sighed again, and looked at Anguirus with a frown, but afterward he only looked down at the sand without even answering Anguirus.

Anguirus: Here kid. I was holding this for you. Maybe it will help yah.

Anguirus stood up and handed Jr something he was holding in between his armored carapace and his body. Jr took it and looked at the object in his hand, and immediately recognizes it. It was a dark colored uranium rod.

Anguirus: I got it after you killed that kaiju in Taiwan. I thought you might need it to help with your wounds. I got it when you weren't looking.

However, Jr only frowned at the rod in his hand as if he hated it. Anguirus remembered something about Jr, and his relation with the element.

Anguirus: Oh right… I remember. You didn't want to end up like your father…

Jr sighed and grumbled to himself, and he looked at Anguirus with a disappointed look.

Jr: I just don't like the thought of this stuff resting in me… You're right though. I don't want to end up like dad. And to be fair this does taste like shit.

Anguirus grumbled himself as he looked back at Jr's eyes with a stern look.

Anguirus: Well what are you going to do? You said you needed the stuff to live, but you occasionally have have it.

Jr himself gulped and looked down at the uranium rod with a nervous look on his face.

Jr: I'm going to consume it. I found a way to do it. I hate consuming this stuff, but i have to. It's sort of a… necessary evil…

Jr then raised his left arm and bent it at the elbow. He used his right hand while he held the uranium rod in his hand to find a good blood vessel in his left arm. When he found one he balled his left hand into a fist, and he gripped the uranium rod in his right hand tighter. He then raised his right hand, and then stabbed the rod into his left arm. The rod itself sizzled and his against his flesh. A bit of blood boiled when it surfaced on Jr's arm.

He began growling at the pain he was inflicting on himself. He felt the intense surge of nuclear energy flowing through his veins and blood vessels. Jr's dorsal plates began glowing blue and humming. His growling continued, but it became louder as the process continued. Jr then began to raise his lips and snarl at the pain, and his brows moved closer together in an intense frown.

Anguirus could only look at Jr with a concerned and nervous look.

Jr then brought his arms in closer to his chest, and he hunched over at the burning feeling he was putting himself through. Jr's left arm connected with the right part of his chest, and by his right shoulder. His body began shaking slightly, and the intensity of the shaking increased with each passing minute.

His dorsal plates began to fade in color, and stopped glowing eventually. The humming stopped, and the process had completed. Jr however didn't stop hunching. Jr's heart stopped beating.

Another humming noise that came from within his body began to sound. His dorsal plates flicked on and off with that same blue color for a brief moment making an electrical buzzing sound each time they flicked on.

Another pulsing sound was heard from within Jr's body, and his heart started beating again when it restarted it self. Jr took in a deep breath of air, but he didn't open his eyes.

The process Jr put himself through proved that a calling a Godzillian a nuclear reactor wasn't a metaphor , but instead a literal statement.

Jr's eye finally opened, and he moved both of his arms away from his chest. He lifted his right hand away from his left arm. He opened his hand to see what had become of the uranium. The uranium had turned into a light grey dust. He turned his hand upside down and let the find dust fall to the sandy beach.

Anguirus looked at Jr with a nervous and worried looked, but Jr only looked back at Anguirus with a stern and serious look himself.

They both spoke no words, but Jr instead picked up a now unconscious Rodan, and brought him back to his cave.

Jr traveled down a dirt path back to his cave. As they walked various species of trees were passed such as palm trees, and others that were covered in moss, and vines. Some of the trees almost looked like they were only made up of leaves as the leaves themselves had covered the wood almost entirely. However, Jr had passed by these trees multiple times and payed no attention to them.

All 3 of them arrived at a large clearing that was only slightly elevated. In the clearing itself was a large patch of dirt with a few growths of grass scattered randomly, but Jr only looked at what was behind of the dirt. Behind the dirt was Jr's cave. However, the cave itself used to belong to his father. Jr took up residence in it after his father had passed on.

Jr walked along the dirt ground and walked into the cave. The inside of the cave itself was mostly empty besides a flattened rock on the left side of the inside of the cave. Jr however didn't lay on it. Instead he laid Rodan down to sleep on the dirt floor of the cave. However Anguirus noticed how stressed Jr was. Jr still wasn't sitting down himself. All Jr did was bow his head with his anguished facial expression.

Anguirus knew it made sense for Jr to be stressed. After all he had been through alot in recent events. He had seen a murdered kaiju, he had been through a terrible fight that led to the death of another kaiju, and he had been injured severely. Anguirus then remembered Jr still had been given the bad news about his current condition. He could only look at jr with sympathy. Sympathy for the stressed kaiju. Anguirus walked next to Jr and looked up at him.

Anguirus: hey kid why don't you lay down, huh? You've been through alot.

Jr sighed out and sat next to Rodan with his knees close to his chest. Anguirus went to the back of the cave, and grabbed something. He walked back to Jr on all 4s holding the object in his left hand.

Anguirus: Here kid hold out your hand.

Jr gave Anguirus his right hand, and Anguirus placed the object in Jr's grasp. Jr looked down and saw that Anguirus had given him the smooth stone he had since he was a kid. It was an extremely dark grey color, and was oval-like in shape.

Anguirus: It's your worry stone. I thought you might need it.

Jr smiled at Anguirus before he began rubbing the stone with his thumb, and fiddled with it in his hand, but this time it didn't seem to help with his stress. Anguirus saw this and sighed out.

Anguirus himself was stressed out about something,b ut Jr couldn't see it. Anguirus however ignored his own stress before he grabbed Jr' left arm and rubbed it gently. He extended it outwards, and massged both sides of his arm. Jr payned no ind to this as anguirus gave massages often to him to help him relax.

Anguirus then moved up to the back of Jr's neck and made outward rubbing motions starting from the middle of the neck and then moving outwards. He the stroked downwards leading to the base of the neck. Jr suddenly felt a tied feeling coming over him, and he yawned.

Anguirus then grabbed jr's shoulder gently and squeezed them before rubbing in a circular motion. Suddenly Jr himself lost consciousness, and fell to his back next to Rodan leaving Anguirus shocked. Anguirus himself didn't mean for that to happen, and he looked down at his own hand confused.

Anguirus: Damn, these things have power.

Anguirus looked down at Jr who was sleeping peacefully, and Anguirus only smiled. He rubbed Jr's head before Anguirus himself laid down on his chest next to Jr. He laid on his side and curled his two back legs together, and placed his left front leg over his left front leg. He then yawned himself, but there was still something on his mind bothering him.

Anguirus remembered the conversation he had with Jr back in the Philippines. He recalled Jr's question on whether he had ever had kids or not. Anguirus didn't reveal to Jr the actual truth. Anguirus flashed back to a time about 20 years ago. He began to think about his former lover Maglia again, and what had led them to separate.

Anguirus and Marglia, a kaiju that looked a lot like Anguirus except burnt orange and having grey speckles around her. They were both frantically looking for someone. Someone that had told them a day previous he was running off permanently. Someone related to both of them. All the two had found was a small patch of blood in a shallow patch of dirt. Marglia began crying loudly in distress, and all Anguirus could do was look at the blood stain in disbelief. They both however noticed a footprints walking away from the blood stain that looked a lot like theirs.

However in the coming months from that event they both couldn't forgive themselves for what had happened, and they drifted from each other as such. On a sandy beach 20 years ago they both embraced each other in one final hug before going their separate ways.

The memories tore at Anguirus, but it wasn't Marglia who was on his mind. It was the child they had together who ran away. Anguirus hadn't seen his child for 20 years, and now it burned at him more than ever.

Anguirus in the present curled into a ball, and made a sad slow sigh to himself.

Anguirus: Dammit… Where are you Arglius? My son….

With that Anguirus made one final sigh to himself before falling asleep next to his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning time on the island. The sun was rising from the east. It was still on the horizon line slowly making its way lighting the ocean, and just lighting it rays touch the island.

The island however was quite. No stomping sounds, no rumbling, and no roaring from the kaiju on the island. There was for once peace.

Jr was in his father's cave laying on his chest with his smooth rock in his hand. He was laying on the sand and dirt inside of the cave, but had no real foliage. His dorsal plates rose and lowered slowly as air entered and exited his lungs. Each breath made a loud reptilian hiss out of his nose.

Rodan was on a stone bed covered in dried plant matter that was of a tan color, on his back, and mouth wide open snoring at the ceiling of his cave, wherever that may be. Both of his wings were wide open, and one of his legs kicked while he mumbled stuff from his dreams.

Anguirus, however, was awake already. He was in his cave at the base of the mountain in the plains. The cave itself was a small hole he dug into the front of the mountain at its base. In it were two primitive stone couches with headrests facing the cave's entrance. They were both covered in vines and plant material which acted as foliage.

Anguirus himself was sitting on the couch on the right side of the cave yawning to himself. Both his eye were half closed with bags under them. He groaned and grumbled to himself annoyed.

Anguirus was smacking his mouth tasting the bad bitter flavor of morning breath while it seemed plaque and dried saliva covered his gums and teeth.

Anguirus: Ech… Damn mornings….

Anguirus raised both of his arms upwards to stretch, but he heard a sound on the outside of his cave similar to knocking. Anguirus's shook his head for a moment, and then looked at the cave's entrance confused. He thought to himself that both Rodan and Jr shouldn't be awake yet.

Anguirus: Hello?...

….

Rodan in the meantime was still sound asleep. He was also still making a lot of sound using his loud snore. His cave with located on the east part of the same mountain that Anguirus's cave was dug into.

Rodan's cave however was high above the ground, elevated, and dug into the side of the mountain. It had a narrow path made of rock and dirt leading up to it for kaiju who can't fly like he can. Outside of his cave was a balcony that overlooked the plains and basically anything in the island's east side. On the balcony were two rock he had shaped into flat top shapes to use to sunbathe, and relax on.

Rodan however was sleeping on his bed inside of the cave. He turned to his left and wrapped his right wing over himself like a blanket while he mumbled in his sleep. His cave however was a mess. Spread out around the cave was plant material such as leaves and vines. It was all spread out in an uneven and scattered manner. Some of it piled in the corners of the cave, and some of it was spread out only the stone floor of the cave.

Parallel to the bed was a rounded rectangular hole that acted as a shelf. It had various objects on it that acted as decorations. What was odd was all of the objects were of a yellow or blue color, and if they weren't that they were shiny. The yellow and blue objects consisted of cargo storage containers, boats of various sizes,cars of various ages, construction machines such as bulldozers, cranes, and excavators. It seems he stole these objects from humans.

Even stranger is he figured out how to organize the objects in a simple color pattern from blue to yellow in 8 different columns, and in a line. It took him 5 months to organize the pattern only to impress women. The shiny objects consisted of top of water tower, giant smooth stones, quartz rocks, and other objects.

Rodan finally began to wake up, and moaned awake. He slowly sat up on his bed and stretched his wings out. He flapped his wings several times and smacked his beak. He rubbed his lower abdominals, hips, and pelvis which all ached for some reason.

Rodan: Owww…. My aching fucking loins…. My damn hips…

Rodan continued groaning to himself, but cooed a bit remembering the fun he had the previous night with his lady friend. He smiled slightly as he massaged his abdominals. He looked to his

right.

Rodan: Babe last night was amazing.~

Rodan however was alone in his cave, and the woman he was with was nowhere to be seen. He squinted momentarily as he looked around, but then huffed to himself. He was left hanging again, and the woman he made love to abandoned him leaving him alone. However, this isn't the first time this has happened to him.

Rodan: Why was I expecting any different... Figures… Oh Rody man what are we going to do with you? This keeps happening…. Hmph whatever…

Rodan jumped to his feet from his bed, and walked over to his mantle. He squinted and used his fingers to inspect the pattern and objects. He hummed himself a bird song.

Rodan: Alrighty. Everything seems to be in order.

Rodan walked back to his bad, and grabbed the dried foliage off his bed which smelled of sex. He then walked out side of his cave, and onto his balcony. He then tossed over the dried plant manner over the side.

Rodan: And goodbye to you Jettanous….

Rodan yawned again, and stretched his wings outwards and upwards feeling the puling sensation in his muscles, and groaning.

Rodan: I guess I can go for an early morning fly around of the island… Why am I talking to myself….

Rodan shrugs, and beats his wings to the ground two times, and then flew off to fly around the island.

….

Jr in the meantime was still asleep on his chest with his smooth stress rock in his right hand. He made light snoring noises. He for some reason had a light smile on his face while he groaned lightly. He rubbed his chin on the ground for a odd reason. He was now the full 100 meter height of his species.

Jr however hadn't been off of the island for a while, and he hadn't participated in any battles against the humans for some time. He hadn't even sensed any rising kaiju, or had been on an excavation mission. However, his alert wasn't put lower, and he constantly thought about his job.

The only times however he wasn't alert was when he was asleep like right now.

Jr then began the slow tedious process of waking up. He moaned and groaned not wanting to wake up, and his smile turned into a closed eye frown.

Jr: Not yet…. Just a few more minutes….

However Jr heard a faint clicking noise, and eye immediately and suddenly opened wide. He yelped and began rolling over several time rapidly from side to side while he made a high pitched scared roar. His rolls shook the ground and he eventually flipped himself over to face the entrance of the cave.

He made violent snarl and bark at the entrance of the cave while his arms held his body up, and while his legs and feet raised his backside. He looked at the ground of the cave only to see the clicking noise was merely a crab large enough for a kaiju to eat. The crab itself was a peach colored orange on the top while the bottom portion was a light tan.

Jr shook his head and lowered himself back to his chest, and looked at the crab move. He panted from his sudden and rapid motion and he sighed at himself.

Jr: Dammit I gotta stop with that shit… At least I got breakfast.

Jr let the crab snap its claw onto his right index claw. He then stood himself up to two feet, and raised the crab cose and above his snout. He then made a low atomic breath onto the crab cooking it.

Jr then smiled to himself, and cracked the crab's shell open to consume it. He dug out the white meat from the main body, and the cracked open the remaining legs while feeling quite happy food had come to him for once.

He then walked outside, and dropped the crab shell to the side of his cave. He then twisted himself from right to left. He then bent over to touch his toe claws while yawning. He then extended his left arm right across his chest, and then used his right arm to form a flex. He connected the two arms at the elbows, and pushed and pulled them in opposite directions of each other. He repeated the process, but switching the positions of the arms.

Jr then sighed again, and then went for a walk around the island to patrol it as part of his morning routine. He walked out of the clearing by his cave, and he entered the surrounding jungle.

…...

However, during all of this Anguirus had exited his cave, and was on the eastern beach of the island. He was talking to another kaiju. Anguirus sat on all 4s talking to Jakory who was also sitting on all 4s. Anguirus watched Jakory carefully as he talked. Talking of Jr's kaiju resurgence theory.

Anguirus: So let me get this straight… You think you know of some information that could help my friend who I remind you is someone I consider my nephew.

Jakory however had an excited attitude and wide eyes as he spoke rapidly to Anguirus.

Jakory: I don't just think I know. I have been tasked by my king to find out more information about his theory.

Anguirus frowned when Jakory referred to Jr as "king". Anguiru knew clearly that Jr hated being called king.

Anguirus: Well you're king has a better name you know…. His name is Heisei Gojira Jr. I hate to sound so mean, but he hates being called king.

Jakory: Right. Sorry Anguirus, but he has tasked me to act as an informant for him, and relay any information I find back to him. I couldn't find him, but I know you're his most trusted friend.

Anguirus squinted at Jakory, and tilted his head confused at what he was hearing. It wasn't usually like Jr to send people to do jobs. Even stranger is how Jakory knew Anguirus was Jr's ally.

Anguirus: Okay first off how the fuck did you know me and Jr are extremely good friends? And secondly that doesn't sound like the kid to have people do work for him. He rather do it himself.

Jakory nodded, and smiled at Anguirus.

Jakory: Well he told me himself to come to you if he was unavailable for the moment for he trusts you the most.

Anguirus: Okay. And the informant thing?...

Jakory nodded again.

Jakory: Even if he didn't tell me himself directly to act as his informant it is my duty to help him any way that I can.

Anguirus tilted his head at a more noticeable angle, and help his mouth open while frowning. At Jakory.

Anguirus: And you feel like doing this with your life because he is king and has the so called royal blood in him?...

Jakory nodded with a large grin on his face. It was clear he loved doing this work despite the other kaiju not wanting this from him. It was an odd living he was putting himself through, but Anguirus only shrugged.

Anguirus: Alright. Whatever makes you happy. Just don't call him king. Its one of his pet peeves.

Jakory then lowered his smile, and looked down at the sand, and spoke in a lower voice.

Jakory: yes sir…

Anguirus: Wha- no… Stop Jakory… Just continue with what you were telling me.

Jakory looked back up at Anguirus again, and nodded quickly.

Jakory: Oh right well I have certain information regarding… Eh… Jr's?

Anguirus smiled and nodded pleased Jakory was used a name Jr was happy with being called.

Anguirus: Yes that's right Jr.

Jakory: Okay so listen. I know of a place in the Himalayas where your group can acquire information that might relate to the kaiju resurgence Gojira wishes to have.

Anguirus scratched his chin intrigued, but still cautious. Usually Jr only felt a kaiju waking up, and sensing one's presence using his 6th sense. Anguirus listened to the place Jakory jst said. The Himalayas. He had never heard of it before.

Anguirus: Well go on. What does this place look like?

Jakory's eye lightened up. He was excited Anguirus was listening.

Jakory: Well Anguirus. It's very mountainous terrain-

Anguirus: Okay stop right there… Freeze for a second…

Jakory stopped talking, and looked around nervous. Anguirus started speaking while making gestures with his hand to get his point across. He turned his right palm upwards.

Anguirus; Does this place happen to be in human territory, and landlocked?

Jakory: Landlocked?

Anguirus: It means there's no easy way back to the ocean, or any body of water for that matter.

Jakory looked down at the sand below him and sighed. He already knew Anguirus wasn't going to be an easy kaiju to convince.

Jakory: Well no… But!-

Anguirus: Wait one more question. Because this in the mountains we're talkin that means cold as hell, and hard to navigate terrain.

Jakory backed his neck up, and looked right to left nervously while he tried to come up with an answer that will still get Anguirus's attention without him turning away his offer.

Jakory: Well yes. Its mountainous and cold, but even the humans have trouble navigating through the place. It's largely unexplored and uninhabited by humans so he won't have much trouble with them in the Himalayas.

Anguirus raised a brow, and tapped his right index finger on the sand. He sighed though looking down, and away before looking back up at Jakory.

Anguirus: Well go on continue…

Jakory's eye widened in surprise. Anguirus so far has acted concerned and interested. Why was he now suddenly interested? Jakory shook his head, and decided to convince him further, and not let this opportunity to pass by him.

Jakory: Well, in the Himalayas there lies a legend to kaiju in that region on the outskirts ,and surrounding country about a legendary kaiju that ruled over the land long ago. It had amazing powers, and ruled the kaiju, but it was know as a benevolent ruler.

Anguirus crossed his arms while sitting, and raised a brow.

Anguirus: And how do we know this kaiju was benevolent?...

Jakory: Uh…. Well just hear me out. No one really knows what powers the kaiju had, but they were enough to help the humans, and even kaiju take settlement in the mountains. The Himalayas are now considered sacred land for that kaiju and any other kaiju that served under him.

Anguirus nodded. He listened closer as he scratched his chin.

Anguirus: Okay you got my attention with this story, but go on I want to hear more lore of the land.

Jakory made a wide smile, and his eyes widened. He cleared his throat, and his body began shaking in a hyper active, and excited manner. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he stuttered before finding words to speak with.

Jakory: Okay. Okay, so these lands they are sacred, and considered holy ground to many kaiju around the world. Kaiju often enter the land without knowing the story so kaiju around the place have to inform those poor souls to teach them some history. Except there were wars and battles fought for the land.

Anguirus then raised a brow again.

Anguirus: Okay that's concerning. I assume the story of the land ends with the kaiju losing his control or something by losing a battle, or dying in such one.

Jakory: W-well i'll get to that. You see attackers came from an unknown place and for an unknown reason. As such the legendary kaiju fortified a kaiju army. Some of them he recruited for himself. Others however he created.

Anguirus listened closer. The story to him was intriguing. A kaiju creating other kaiju for war? Something didn't add up though. Just how could this happen?

Anguirus: How did he create kaiju? And it sound like doing so is like playing God or something… You sure an army of angels didn't come down from heaven, and you're mixing up the good guy with the bad guy from the actual winner of this ancient war or something?

Jakory raised a finger to speak, but was stunned by Anguirus's statement, and argument.

Jakory: Well even I wouldn't know that, but by history it sounds like whoever the opposers were they came to harvest the power of the legendary kaiju. However, the kaiju he developed were called colossi.

Anguirus: Colossi? They must be called that because their friggin huge….

Jakory nods and makes an odd smile to Anguirus. Anguirus frowns at the smile. Something about this sounded dangerous to him, and Jakory didn't get it.

Jakory: Why yes you'd be correct about that. They were created as fleshy golems made out of stone, plants, and the earth itself. They were called colossi because of their massive size. However, they were slow and lumbering they simply could not keep up with the speed of the opposing army's forces. However, all hope was not lost. Not yet. The legendary kaiju came across a power an even greater one to help in his war effort. He summoned undead army to aid him.

Anguirus's eye widened, and he shivered slightly. The sound of the undead creeped him out.

Anguirus: Uh… Jakory… the undead aren't usually a good thing… Like ever… And where did he even get this power anyways?...

Jakory: That part of the story is still unknown to me and other kaiju. Like it was lost in history over many years. However, why they were called undead is unknown to me. They certainly weren't zombies a the legend doesn't describe them consuming flesh. And they couldn't be vampires as the legend doesn't describe them consuming blood of others either. They were referred to as the cursed undead however.

Anguirus's eyes widened again and he shook his palms at Jakory.

Anguirus: Okay. Listen to what you just said. "Cursed" undead. " Cursed". Not heroic, not beloved, not sacred. Cursed. That's not a good thing to be cursed…. So these undead are still the bad guys.

Jakory shook his head.

Jakory: No no no… Listen to me. They fought alongside the legendary kaiju in a war against other kaiju that wished to destroy the peace that was made in the Himalayas. The Himalayas are sacred ground because of this legendary war. You don't seem to understand that the humans with assistance of the kaiju created Shambala.

Anguirus: Wait you know where Shambhala is?...

Jakory shook his head.

Jakory: Nope the location of Shambhala was lost to history, and forgotten by time. It is said that many kaiju died fighting for these lands. They are cursed after all by the war. Many signs of war are present all over the Himalayas.

Anguirus frowned deepened as his eyes got closer to each other.

Anguirus: Okay, Jakory you just said that the Himalayas were sacred. How can they be sacred and at the same time be friggin cursed?...

Jakory gulped and became more visibly nervous. He knew Anguirus was becoming more and more suspicious of his story. He tried thinking of more reasons to keep Anguirus's interest in the story.

Jakory: Well they are sacred for a good reason. Many battles were fought over control of the land, and as such many kaiju died. Or rather since they were undead they became just dead.

Anguirus: Yeah or they were always just evil dead…. Why is it also cursed then?...

Jakory: Well anyone who treads the land will surely the signs of war. The bones, and remnants of war such as old armor and weaponry exist. It is considered an offence to tread the land without paying respects to the deceased.

Anguirus looked to the right to think on respecting the dead. To him it sounded like the unexplored parts of the Himalayas are a giant graveyard for kaiju. For all Anguirus knew this place could be haunted. He looked back at Jakory right into his eyes which caused Jakory to flinch a little.

Anguirus: Okay then Jakory. How did this kaiju die then? Or let me guess this was also lost to history…

Jakory then nodded quickly and nervously to Anguirus.

Jakory: Y-yeah…. B-but it's never been stated in legend that the kaiju died. He was placed into a tomb for an unknown reason.

Jakory spoke quickly and stuttered often. Anguirus could tell he was making Jakory nervous. He didn't much like the lack in confidence. He didn't much trust this. Anguirus thought the unknown parts of Jakory's story were just him covering up something he didn't want to reveal. However, there was no way Jakory came to the island just to make up a story, and tell Anguirus it. Even Anguirus knew Jakory was too loyal to Jr, and even went so far to call him king. Not a thing for kaiju to call other kaiju without causing argument.

Anguirus: I don't mean to sound so judgemental and all Jakory, but I'm having real trust issues with you right now. I don't know if this is real info you are telling me right now, or if you are just bullshitting me… This sound really Goddamn dangerous….

Jakory sighed, and raised his hand in a gesture to explain his story. Even he knew this was a lot to take in. He brought his hand together to explain his information to the fullest.

Jakory: I know this is hard to take in. Yes it does sound dangerous. But I assure you the information i'm giving you is legitimate. Its real I swear it is.

Anguirus huffed, and raised a brow again. He pointed his left index finger at Jakory.

Anguirus: Okay then tell me…. Where did you get this information?...

Jakory remains silent. He raises himself a bit taller while sitting, and he taps the claws on both of his hand together in a nervous gesture.

The lack of an answer get Anguirus to become more suspicious. He read Jakory's body language like a book. He even noticed Jakory looking around the beach for an excuse to get out, or find something to distract Anguirus's suspicions. Unfortunately for him there were only trees blowing in the gentle morning breeze.

Anguirus: Well Jakory? Where'd you get the information?...

Jakory tapped his claws together faster in a nervous gesture. Anguirus as a reaction raises hi left brow, and slowly loses his patience with the kaiju.

Anguirus: Jakory….

Jakory: Anguirus it's real. I swear it is.

Anguirus: Then where did you get it from?...

Jakory looks around again with his eyes not pointing his face away from Anguirus as he knows that if he looks around again the deal he is making will surely be over.

Jakory: Okay look…. I got it from various people. From various sources. Don't ask where they got it from because they never told me.

Anguirus lightened his glare at Jakory, and moves his head back satisfied, but still wanting to know more.

Anguirus: Okay then. But who were these people.

Jakory then bit his lip and widened his eyes. He began clicking his claws again more nervous. Anguirus sighed and frowned while moving his neck forward as he knew it made Jakory more nervous when he did the action. Anguirus was already figuring out Jakory was a shy kaiju, and could be easily exploited through a little pressure. Thankfully for Jakory Anguirus has no bad motives in his mind.

Jakory: I can't exactly tell you their names… But I swear I know this information to be true since I've been to the Himalayas myself. This i do not lie on.

Anguirus frowns deeper thinking Jakory was getting involved with "riff-raff" and is now trying to get other involved with it like some kind of recruitment. Anguirus clearly didn't much like it.

Anguirus was about to speak again before he heard Jr's footsteps coming closer to his from his right.

Jr himself still had his eye half closed and yawned once more before he spotted Jakory ahead of him. It was one of the few times he actually saw Jakory on the island. Je smiled slightly as he saw Jakory as a friendly kaiju. Just one who won't stop worshiping him unfortunately.

Jakory on sight of Jr immediately lowers himself closer to the sands of the beach, bowing his head down, and making no eye contact in respect at Jr's presence.

Jakory: My king...

Jr rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. All he was simply walk up to Jakory, and already he was praising Jr.

Jr: Jakory, man, I told you already this isn't necessary. We're all equals here.

Jakory still didn't raise himself, and Jr sighs.

Jr: Okay you can stop bowing now… I'm good.

Jakory upon Jr's request to stop bowing lifted himself up. Jr finally smiled, and patted Jakory on the head 3 times gently. Jr then looked over at Anguirus, and walked in front of him to talk.

Jr: So what's up, Angy?

Anguirus looks up at Jr, and sighs in some concern over the information Jakory told him. Information that Jr might actually find interest in.

Anguirus: Uh… Jakory told me some information regarding your kaiju theory.

Jr's eyes widened at this, and a smile on his face slowly formed. His tail even wagged slightly. It wasn't often someone came to the island to talk about Jr's theory. His interest was already caught.

Jr: Well then let's hear it.

Jr turned his attention to Jakory.

Jr: What do you have for me Jakory?

Jakory opened his mouth to speak, but Anguirus interrupted him, and spoke for him.

Anguirus: Well he said that info might be in some tomb of some legendary kaiju. Somewhere in the Himalayas.

Jr's grin increased. To him this sounded like an adventure to a new place. He was aching to get off of the island already however. It had been a while since he went off of the island for a good reason besides to collect uranium.

Jr looked over and walked a bit closer to Jakory, and kneeled down to get on his level. Jakory tilted his head at Jr's gesture. It confused him because Jr was lowering himself to a lower level. Not the other way around.

Jr: Well go on Jakory I'm listening. This sounds cool.

Jakory smiled getting out of his nervous behavior he previously wore. Finally the kaiju he wanted to talk to was listening.

Jakory: Well, this place is a tomb in the Himalayas. The kaiju was extremely power and yet benevolent. He helped kaiju and humans alike settle into the mountainous ranges. Unfortunately for the kaiju the good times never lasted as he was invaded by an unknown force so he had to create his own army of colossal sized kaiju. You can call them colossi.

Jr then sat down in front of Jakory gaining interest as he listened on. Jr might as well called it story time.

Jr: I've been in need of a good story, and an adventure. It's not like they just waltz up to you, and tell you to go on them. Unless you being here is that exact thing.

Jr and Jakory shared a brief chuckle while Anguirus watched anxiously. He was at least glad Jr was making friends, but Jr didn't see the danger at hand. Jakory didn't even tell him of the cold mountains.

Jakory: Well if it's adventure you're looking for what I tell you may give you one.

Jr: Go on then. I wanna hear.

Jakory: Yes well. The colossi didn't work out as intended by their massive easy to hit size and their slow movement speed. However, a new hope came along for the legendary kaiju when he was given the ability to command an undead army to his will.

Jr's head tilted, but he didn't show the same worry that Anguirus did when Jakory mentioned the undead.

Jr: So… Zombies?... He chose zombies over massive kaiju?

Jakory: Well not exactly zombies, or even vampires. I believe it means that the kaiju had once been alive, had died, but had been risen back to life.

Jr thought on how many the times he died already. There was that time he was killed by Destoroyah, and then the time he had fought Kiryu which was 50 meters taller than him at the time, but Jr still one, but not without gaining his signature chest scar from an absolute zero blast. His heart had stopped once before restarting itself while he healed from his injury.

Jr: Hmph…. Been there done that….

Jr thought on Jakory's story, and rubbed his chin. It was interesting to him, but some pieces still were missing from it. Perhaps something Jakory didn't yet explain. How did the confrontation end? How did this kaiju suddenly get the ability to raise the dead? But most of all, What does this have to do with the kaiju resurgence?

Jr: Well this is interesting and all Jakory, but how does this go along with my theory?

Jakory nodded quickly.

Jakory: Oh yes well, I assumed you were going to be curious on that. Well the legend states the kaiju never really died, or was even killed. He was put into a tomb to rest, but it is unknown why. It is just as your theory is trying to find the answer to why the kaiju suddenly went into hibernation, but no answer has come to you yet. Correct?

Jr nodded to Jakory. The story Jakory told him did line up with his desire to know why the kaiju suddenly went into hibernation. Even Jakory himself has no memory of why he went into hibernation.

Jr: Yeah that's right. So what you're getting at is that why would a powerful kaiju such as this one go into rest just so abruptly which is like why i'm trying to figure out why the kaiju went into hibernation?

Jakory: Uh-huh. And I believe the answer lies within his tomb.

Jr's eyes widened. This is exactly what he was looking for. If what Jakory was telling him was true he could finally solve the mystery, and then pass it on to other kaiju.

Jr: Well I'm definitely interested. Let's give this a shot. If its info i need then I'm going to get it.

Jakory then grinned widely, and then exhaled a massive breath in relief. The person he wished the information to get to had just believed and is willing to follow his information. Jakory started shaking excitedly again.

Anguirus however sighed at Jr's dense nature. He wasn't thinking of the possible dangers this trip would bring, or the amount of time this would even take. They could be gone for days with no one to watch over the island. He frowned in concern.

Anguirus then heard the familiar whistling sound that was Rodan soaring, and getting closer to the beach. Just by the sound alone Anguirus knew Rodan was coming in for a landing onto the beach.

Rodan swooped downwards then used his wings to slow himself down before he touched down onto the beach. After being a couple dozen meters above the sand of the beach he flapped his wings to make a gentle landing letting his feet rest on the soft sand. He then looked at Anguirus.

Rodan: what up fool?

Anguirus walked up to Rodan and gave him a fist pump as they both chuckled.

Anguirus: Well a lot is up right now Rody. But tell me about your morning. You had to have some fun last night.

Rodan huffed at Anguirus and he rolled his eyes. He shook his head and frowned in recollection of his morning waking up alone and somewhat abandoned.

Rodan: Oh gee. It was was amazing and fun until I woke up all alone again just like always… Bitch…

Anguirus then groaned at Rodan's morning. Unfortunately even Anguirus knew this isn't the first time this has happened to Rodan. This is a frequent occurrence for him, and as such he had gotten used to it. Or at least that's what Rodan tries to make the other kaiju believe.

Anguirus: Dammit Rody… You have to find a new lifestyle for yourself man…

Rodan looked away and crossed his wings while he frowned. He didn't like being told what to do.

Rodan: Pfft... Man fuck you… My lifestyle is fine….

Jr then looked at Rodan with a raised brow disappointed in him.

Jr: Dude if you keep letting this happen to yourself no girl is going to respect you…

Rodan: They already don't respect me…

Jr shook his head and shrugged if he kept pressing on Rodan like this he knew Rodan would cry. Poor guy.

Jr: Just- whatever at least put a price on your dick or something i'm still talking to Jakory here.

Jr knelt down again to Jakory's level to speak to him.

Jr: Well is there anything else we need to know about this place?

Jakory began shaking with excitement yet again to Jr listening to his advice. Jakory had a wide smile on his face and even wagged his boney tail on the sand shifting the sediment back and forth on the beach. Jr chuckled a bit and made a slight smile of his own.

Jakory: Why yes. I have a bit more information for you. One such piece of info is where the tomb is located, and what I believe what other kaiju had described its appearance for me.

Jr grinned anxiously awaiting for where this place may be located. Anguirus however looked on at the two having a conversation a bit nervous still.

Jakory: Okay so. The tomb as described to me has red arches acting as a massive shrine matching the Tibetan architecture. The arches themselves would be made of wood. They should surround a stone door with the Tibetan language engraved on the stone, and the Arches should be on the left, right, and the top of the stone door.

Jr took in each and every detail Jakory described to him. Jr however didn't understand human language in any dialect verbally, and barely knew how to read the language either. Writing by the humans only looked like strange markings to him in any language.

Jr: Well I guess I'll just have to look for the human's writings then. It all just looks like scribbles and etching to me. I sorta can't read…

Jakory then got a bit concerned for jr being able to find the tomb. If he couldn't read, or even distinguish one language from another then how could he possibly find the tomb?

Jakory: Well you've been to cities I prosume. Well wait of course you have you've waged war against the humans, and even fought battles in their cities. I'm sure you can find the ancient human construction where they built into the mountains. The architecture is unique for the region, and the mountains are largely unpopulated by the humans.

Jr looked away slightly embarrassed, and made a nervous half smile. Jakory's fears only grew with Jr acting like this.

Jr: I sorta can't tell the differences in human architecture look like either. It all looks the same to me. They build a building I knock it down sorta thing…. Anguirus would know what the tibetan architecture in the mountains would look like probably more than me… Right Angy?

Jr and Jakory both looked back at Anguirus with different expressions. Jakory with a nervous stare hoping Anguirus wouldn't be as dense headed as Jr was, and Jr looking at Anguirus with a smile knowing Anguirus would always have an answer.

Anguirus sighed, and looked back at Jr's eyes. He did have an answer. He just didn't want to say it because he didn't trust the information being given to him currently.

Anguirus: Yeah I should know what it looks like. Weird upwards curved arches. Right?

Jakory let out a long heavy sigh of relief Anguirus knew what he was talking about.

Jakory: Yeah that's it Angy. And as for where it is; it should be located in the southern part of the mountain ranges. It's a little bit on the outskirts, but still deep enough in the ranges where the mountains get their famous height.

Jr then nods to the information given to him, and places his right hand on the sand with his palm facing upwards so he can have Jakory do a handshake. Jakory lifted his left hand from the ground, and nearly gave Jr a shake, but Rodan thought of something just as Jakory lowered his left hand.

Rodan: Hey wait a second. If it's a tomb we're looking the won't it be like guarded or something?...

Every other kaiju on the beach looked at Rodan with a squinted confused look at first. Jakory swore under his breath as he didn't want Rodan ruining the trip he wanted the group to go on. Jr thought of something different however.

Jr: What are you talking about Rodan? It a tomb what could possibly be guarding it? It's ancient man… Anyone guarding that tomb is probably dead.

Rodan simply shrugged, but noticed Jakory shaking nervously.

Rodan: Well I mean. You don't know what dangers there are. Like what kaiju are in the region. Or you know the tomb itself. How do you know if some guy is like guarding it. You know to prevent grave robbers and stuff.

Anguirus did a double take at Rodan's statement. For once Rodan had a point about something. Anguirus himself almost forgot to ask about the dangers involved. Now he felt stupid. Anguirus looked back at Jakory, and cleared his throat to get his attention.

Anguirus: Yeah Jakory. Exactly what kinda dangerous are there with raiding a guy's tomb huh?

Jakory stepped back and flinched at Anguirus's distrust. He was about to look up at Jr to defend him, but his heart sunk into his chest once he saw Jr himself was looking at Jakory looking for answer.

Jr: Oh yeah. Jakory what could we see when going on this trip that you know might be dangerous?

Jakory gulped. This was going to go one of two ways for him. Either they would see the possible dangerous and take that into account when going on the trip, or, in Jakory's mind, they would think he was trying to kill them, and he would be exiled from their circle of trust. He saw their stares looking for some kind of answer. He could have just lied and said they wouldn't have to deal with any dangerous apart from what he had told Anguirus already, but he wasn't a liar. Furthermore, he didn't actually want to see them killed.

Jakory: Okay yeah. You got me. There are going to some obstacles to climb over.

Jr then stopped any kind of smile on his face, and made a more serious expression thinking about what he might face.

Jr: Well tell us then.

Jakory in a nervous fit hesitated to answer, but he began walking around in a circle on the sand leaving his footprints in the sand.

Jakory: Well for one the region is extremely cold, and the terrain is hard to traverse.

Rodan rolled his eyes at that statement of danger unphased.

Rodan: Oh please I can fly so high ce forms on the tips of my wings dude, and anything I can't cross I can just fly over.

Anguirus heard Rodan's response to the dangers, and frowned at his oblivious nature.

Anguirus: Well Rody you might be able to fly, but me and the kid you see… We can't… And you should know this by now.

Jr then crossed his arms to look at Rodan with one raised brow.

Jr: Dude. Even if you can just fly over the mountains you're going to have to come down eventually to join me and Angy. Oh and I don't want the humans shooting you down either man. They shoot you down over the mountains, and you break your wings you're gonna be gone…

Jakory sighed in relief when he saw that the judgment was being redirected onto Rodan, and he even stopped walking around in his nervous circle. Rodan rolled eyes however. Once again he was being put down for saying literally anything so he thought.

However, Jakory's relief was short lived when the attention reverted back to him.

Jr: Okay we can deal with tough terrain. The cold though i'm not too sure about. I think i'm warm blooded, but i never actually figured that out.

Rodan squinted at Jr confused.

Rodan: You don't know if you're warm blooded or not?...

Jr shrugged.

Jr: Nope never figured it out. Never felt like it was important.

Rodan scoffed in disbelief by making a short laugh. Even Anguirus thought that was a little odd.

Anguirus: Well do you ever go out into the sun, and just lay down for a little while, catch the sun ray on your plates, and then go back into the shade when you get too hot?

Jr shrugged again, and looked at his dorsal plates. He tilted his head at them because he never actually figured out their purpose.

Jr: Uh. I do that alot. Like every day besides the going back into shade part. Sometime I just stay the whole day in my, or one of your guys's caves. Or sometimes a take a nap under the ocean waters, which feel cool, but I don't go into the sun immediately afterwards. I don't know man….

Rodan chuckled at something.

Rodan: Goji I wouldn't worry about being too hot all the time. After all you are one of the most well built kaiju I have seen. Witness those muscles!

Jr looked at his arms. He did try to keep his build up, but he didn't know it was actually his dna's genetic code that built his so muscular.

Jr: Yeah thanks. As for the dorsal plates I have no clue what those are for.

Anguirus cringed at a thought of what they definitely could be though.

Anguirus: I hope to god they aren't a way to attract mates….

Rodan then made a long laughing fit at Anguirus's comment, and even grabbed his chest with one hand; except Jr blushed and looked back at the plates with a scowl. He really hated anything that pointed him into the direction of being an animal even if it helped him getting laid.

Jr: Ergh god… Yeah now I hope they are used to collect the sun's heat….

Anguirus: I think you should learn more about your biology, kid. But for right now we gotta learn what other dangers we could see. Jakory what else is there?

Jr huffed, but looked back at Jakory who again became nervous by their questioning, and judging stares.

Jakory: O-other d-dangers I would watch out for the guard kaiju that live in the region. They sorta b-block outsiders from entering areas that are too sacred, or treasure they wish to guard from raiders.

Rodan made a large grin as he was right about something.

Rodan: Ah! See I was right about people trying to stop grave robbers, and Tomb Raiders.

Jr nodded in agreement understanding other kaiju trying to preserve history, and keeping some kind of respect for the dead.

Jr: Anything else?

Jakory made a shaken, and rapid nod.

Jakory: Y-yeah… You may encounter colossi. As I explained Anguirus these are the massive golem kaiju made from stone, dirt, and given flesh to live. The ones that have massive proportions.

Jr frowned. Jakory this whole time has kept any dangers to himself, but he needed Rodan to get him to talk about dangers. Jr knew he was a kaiju, and he was already at massive proportions compared to other life on earth. What could be considered massive to a kaiju like himself?

Jr: How big we talking?

Jakory saw Jr's frowned and began shaking cowardly at what he perceived as negative attention.

Jakory: W-well. Largest I've heard described to me in l-legend was 200 to 250 meters tall.

Jr's eyes widened at the proportions Jakory was describing to him. Jr didn't think kaiju could even reach that height. Jr began trying to think of what such a massive beast may even look like, and even sound like. Part of Jr wanted to go to the Himalayas just to see the colossi described to him ignoring the danger. Although part of him did become fearful when he realized he might have to fight something that large.

Rodan himself had a similar reaction, but it was one of fear. At that height there wasn't much he could do to fight. He then thought how at that height the beasts might as well have just struck him out of the sky.

Rodan: H-holy shit, man. That's friggin huge. Like that's too damn big. And these live around the mountains?...

Jr rolled his eyes at Rodan's fears again. He looked back at Jakory.

Jr: Well they definitely sound pretty tough to fight. What kind of fighting style or ranged attacks do they have in case we also try to range battle?

Jakory stopped shaking a bit when he still found that Jr was still curious to learn more of what he'll probably face.

Jakory: Well thankfully to you they are slow and lumbering. As for ranged attacks that can very from them firing lasers out of their eyes or blasting energy from their hands or chests.

Jr nodded taking in the detail. Anguirus asked the next question as he couldn't fight in ranged fights as he lacked any ranged abilities.

Anguirus: Well how strong are the ranged attacks would you say?

Jakory: Well that really depends on the collosus you are talking about. They shouldn't cause much damage knowing how much you three have been through.

Anguirus looked down at himself looking at his tough skin. There were a few scars on his body on places such as his chest and legs from his years of fighting, and usually losing. For some reason however he never let that get to him. He might not have the hyper regenerative powers like that of a godzillian, but he could be more durable than one.

He then looked more confidently at Jr's body. Jr's skin compared to Anguirus's was way more rough in texture. His biology however wouldn't allow him to hold permanent scars. All except the one on his chest he received from Kiryu. It seems his body would only hold on the wounds that were made deep enough into his body. It wasn't the scar Anguirus looked at though. It was the fact Jr could take just as much of a beating as Anguirus without quitting, and even win still.

Jr caught Anguirus looking at him, and he raised a brow. Anguirus then directed his attention to Rodan. He already knew Rodan wasn't as well of a fighter as him or Jr, and lacked the strength of the two. But where Rodan lacked strength he made up for it in speed and quick thinking. Rodan himself didn't have many scars on him besides small cuts in his skin, but those long since healed. Rodan himself knew he'd been through alot and could take a beating. His ribs after all had been broken before. The only problem however if he was too injured he couldn't fly. Thankfully he had friends to support him.

Anguirus looked back at Jakory knowing whatever ranged attacks the colossi could throw at the group couldn't be too bad.

Anguirus: Alright Jakory so there's colossi. Anything else we should be worried about?

Jakory made a short nod.

Jakory: Yeah. be wary of the possibilities of the cursed undead that roam the region. Anguirus i believe i told you-

Rodan yelped slightly and his eyes widened just like Anguirus's when Anguirus was told about the undead.

Rodan: Uh-uh! No fucking way! I am not getting bit by an zombie kaiju, or getting lobotomized just so something that is already dead can have full stomach.

Jakory frowned and Rodan and sighed knowing he'd have to explain the undead to him. Except Rodan was still on a rant.

Jakory: Rodan, the legend doesn't-

Rodan: Shit man the zombie probably won't even have a stomach in them. It could have rotted out of their body a fcuking long time ago, and they only eat brains because it's like a drug to them.

Jakory: Look what I'm trying to say is-

Rodan: That's not even the worst of it. If they get ahold of me I'll no doubt get friggin bit, and I'll be walking among the dead as an animated bird-corpse-thing. I don't want to know what being a zombie feels like. I never did. I just want to fly, and live.

Jakory looked at Anguirus for help to get Rodan out of his scared rambling. Anguirus shrugged his soldiers and cringed a little knowing how long Rodan could go on rants for. Jr only looked at Rodan slightly amused.

Rodan: I didn't even get to vampires man. I once saw this bat kaiju, and i fell out of the sky I was so damn scared. I didn't know what to do. If that thing landed on my back and bit my neck you'd have the world's first bird-bat vampire. And that's too bad for me since I love the sun. I too stupid to remember if i'm a vampire or not, and i'll walk out into the sun like a fucking idiot without even helping the vampire army. I'll just be fucking ash, man. I don't want to die like that….

Jr opened his mouth to get Rodan to calm down so he could hear more of Jakory's reasoning, but Rodan only continued his ramble.

Rodan: Oh man! I haven't even brought up if there are zombie vampires. What would that be like? "I vant to suck your flesh." What would it be eating people or sucking blood. Would it be sunlight or a damaged brain to make an undead fully dead? Shit I haven't even brought up fucking werewolves yet… Wait are Werewolves undead? Someone answer me!

Jakory sighed at Rodan's panicking, and became worried his fear would spread amongst the other kaiju on the beach. He rolled his eyes once he realized he would once again need to explain the undead to the kaiju. Thankfully Jr was there to receive the information Jakory was going to explain.

Jakory: No… Rodan, the legends never say that the undead have consume the flesh or blood of the living. The term undead only means they were raised from the to walk the earth as really an animated and sentient corpse. Although that really varies with the who acted as the necromancer, and what purpose the undead served.

Jr nodded more confidently at Jakory's reasoning seeing no reason to fear the kaiju he described. The walking corpse description creeped him out a little, but Jr in his life had seen some terrible things acting as king of the monsters. He still remembered the murdered kaiju he was supposed to help dig up. What's worse he remembered how the humans had desecrated the grave of a member of his species by taking the Godzillian's bones, and putting them in a machine body to puppeteer it making a literal animated corpse.

Jr: Ergh… i think I'll get over that. Not exactly the worst I've heard of. So Rodan it's fine. They aren't going to eat your flesh and turn you into a lifeless walker. Got it?

Rodan nodded slowly, but he still wore a thousand yard stare on his face from being creeped out. Jr rolled his eyes, but patted Rodan on the side of this right wing.

Jr: Oh Rody what i going to do with you?...

Jr then thinks on what Jakory had said to him. All the dangers he had described did make him a little cautious of going to the Himalayas. He hummed to himself as he rubbed his chin in thought and concentration.

Were the undead really that big of an issue to him? He was an excellent fighter. He knew hand to hand methods and techniques as well as being able to perform close quarters combat maneuvers. That and he was capable of doing ranged battle.

Then again even if he was good at fighting there was still Rodan and Anguirus he had to worry about.

He decided to get an expert's opinion. Jr looked back at Anguirus.

Jr: Angy what do you think?

Anguirus flinched for a moment because he wasn't expecting Jr to actually check back with him for an opinion of any kind. Although his mind was set on the danger, and he didn't exactly trust what Jakory had said to him.

Anguirus: I don't really know kid…. The Place we are going to is cold and hard to move through.

Jr rolled his eyes and huffed.

Jr: It's going to take a bit more than a little cold to stop me. Come on Angy. I've never been to this place before, and I want to see it.

Anguirus sighs knowing he might not be able to talk Jr out of it knowing how persistent he is.

Anguirus: We don;t know what kaiju are here in this place, and how dangerous they could be kid. Come on you should know to be cautious.

Jr: Yeah fine I'll be carefull. You know I can handle myself. I'm not 50 meters anymore.

Anguirus looked down knowing Jr is a full adult now, and that he wasn't really a kid anymore despite Anguirus calling him "kid". He also knew he was more powerful now, but that didn't help Anguirus's trust Jr wouldn't get hurt if they went for this trip.

Anguirus: Look kid i just don't want you to get hurt.

Jr: I won't get hurt. I can handle myself.

Jr then grinned at a thought in his head. He knew one way to win Anguirus over.

Jr: come on uncle Angy….

Rodan's eyes widened when Jr called Anguirus uncle again. It had been a while and Rodan covered his mouth to hold both his shocked look and smile.

Anguirus however made a pleasant smile at what Jr called him reminding him of Jr's younger years. Anguirus looked up at Rodan for advice on this.

Rodan: Hey man don't look at me on this. Hmph. "uncle Angy".

Anguirus sighs and looks back at the anxious and hopeful eyes of Jr thinking of just how many fights Jr has been through already, and how aggressive he can be at times. His partial aggressive side could get him into trouble and Anguirus knows it well. It had already gotten him into trouble with the humans leading to Jr to get a battle scar from them.

Anguirus moved down from Jr's eyes to look at his chest scar. It was the only permanent scar he had. The other lesser scars would simply go away when Jr shed his skin periodically. The scar on his chest was a symbol to Anguirus that Jr wasn't fully indestructible.

Despite all this though anguirus knew Jr was a good fighter, and that scars were just a part of his fights and defending himself. He doesn't usually fight either unless he has a good reason to fight in the first place. That and Anguirus knew him and Rodan would be at Jr's side to support him.

Anguirus sighs and then nods with a slight smile. He looks back up at Jr's eyes.

Anguirus: Alrighty kid, you wanna go on this trip? Then let's go.

Jr and Jakory's eyes both widen. Jakory let out a massive gust of wind as his breath knowing he had convinced the man with the final say on the subject. It was a massive sigh of relief and partial joy they were listening to his words.

Jr however was excited that he would be going to a new and unexplored place. One at least unexplored by him. He wagged his tail with joy.

Jr; YES! Thank you Angy! Thank you!

Anguirus smiled seeing Jr's joy. He was like a kid again. However, he needed to know if Rodan was going along. He looked back at Rodan.

Anguirus: Rody man, you coming along? We might need you on this man.

Rodan huffed and crossed his arms.

Rodan: You kidding? Of course i'm coming. Nothing for me to do here anyways… Why'd yah even ask you know I go on these. Sometimes…

Anguirus nodded and smiled a bit knowing Rodan was loyal, and would follow along in the trip. Rodan though was more bored of the island sometimes, and is going through relationship troubles again. In his head he just wants to get away from the island now.

Anguirus: Alrighty we got the 3 man team.

Anguirus then looked over at Jakory.

Anguirus: I guess you're coming along too right? I mean this whole thing was your idea.

Jakory's short relief went away immediately when Anguirus Asked his question. It wasn't one he was expecting and one he knew he couldn't answer positively. Anguirus noticed Jakory becoming nervous again, and sighed. He however let jakory answer.

Jakory: I uh…. I would rather stay here on the island for…. A while?

Jr the n tilted his head, but more in a confused manner.

Jr: Why so? We could use another hand in this.

Jakory: I-i-it's personal. I would just rather stay here if that's okay with you. Its free to stay here isn't it?

Jr nodded.

Jr: Yeah its always free to stay here.

Jakory then sighed in relief. He rubbed a part of his face as well.

Jakory: Okay. Good its free. I'll stay here for the time being.

Anguirus frowned glaring with distrust at Jakory. It was very suspicious of the kaiju not to come along as it was his idea to go on the trip in the first place. Anguirus grumbled a bit as well.

However, Anguirus himself agreed to going and couldn't say no now.

Anguirus: Okay. Let's go guys. Time's-a-wastin.

Jr: When do we leave?

Anguirus made a smile to Jr.

Anguirus: Whenever you want, kid.

Jr then looked past Jakory at the blue ocean.

Jr: Then I saw we go right now. Come on!

Rodan himself was surprised by how how fast thing were moving and Jr's motivation to get going. He shrugged though.

Rodan: Well alright. I guess now is now.

Rodan then beat his wings down sending him going airborne while Anguirus followed Jr into the ocean.

With that they traveled many hours to get to the Himalayas.

….

In India on a beach in west bengal on the resort village of Mandarmani, the Sun had finally peaked in the sky spreading its light and heat on the land of India. People on the beach watch the waves of the Indian ocean collide with the tan color sand near the resort. Some were sunbathing on the sand. The waters were calm, and the waves that came in were always consistent.

A small rusted out red fishing boat 500 meters out from the beach was bring home its catch of fish. No kaiju had bothered the small boat for its catch of fish, and the crew on the boat had their moment of relief knowing the job was risky business in these times. It floated slowly towards it intended destination to deliver its cargo, and the crew awaiting their pay check.

However, unfortunately for the crew of the boat their normal day and normal procedure is about to change for them.

The radar of the boat detected massive signatures getting closer at a quick pace. The captain of the medium vessel, who was dressed in a while ballcap, overalls and a grey hoodie, saw 3 blinking blips on the screen of the radar, and began to panic. He didn't speak a word of english, or even was in a part of the world where kaiju attacks were common, but just looking at the screen sent panic through his body.

His heart raced as he went to port side outside of the rusted old ship and his eyes widened while his heat felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest while he stood there helpless like a deer caught in headlights.

The sight he and the rest of his crew saw were Jr's dorsal plates slinging through the water ominously approaching the beach to make a definite landfall in India. Behind Jr though was Anguirus who was not as good of a swimmer as Jr and as such he had to keep his head pointed upwards out of the water while he panted. Rodan behind them flew at a much slower pace than normal for some odd reason.

Although soon the boat and its crew weren't the only ones to see the 3 kaiju as beach goers and people near the resort made a break for their lives. They all ran in the opposite direction as if two of the same side of a magnet were being placed together.

Thankfully for the boat Jr's dorsal plates caused only a massive wave in the water from his disturbance. Although the crew of the boat held onto the railing on the portside of the boat while the captain ran inside to hold onto the wheel of the vessel. Those who couldn't find something to hold onto for dear life fell over from the imbalance their bodies experienced from the waves.

People on the beach still ran away running away while screaming and pointing at Jr's dorsal plates, but Jr stopped his approach.

Jr then raised his head out of the water letting the liquid fall off of his face like a waterfall. He shook his head spraying a rain shower of salt water back to the ocean and some even hitting the beach that was still a ways away.

Jr didn't continue moving forward however, and neither did Anguirus. In fact Rodan landed in the ocean water beating his wings downwards to give himself a more gentle landing not to make the water splash too much on his red body, and letting the cool aquamarine colored water go up to his knees.

\

Anguirus looked back at Jr while he stood in the water by Jr's left. Jr himself looked at the running people. Anguirus understood what Jr was doing.

Anguirus: You giving them a head start before you start destroying?...

Jr nodded to Anguirus. The unfortunate thing of being a kaiju was that he was born too big and too strong. If he didn't let the humans run he would no doubt cause deaths he didn't want right now.

Jr: It's not like I want to destroy them right now. Only when they deserve it…. These one are innocent.

Jr frowned and growled to the humans. He hated however when they did this. No human had ever dared getting close to him much to Jr's own dismay. He was honestly curious what they looked like up close, and what their thoughts were. He had a hidden desire to know more about them. Unfortunately they had no desire to ever get close to him, and automatically feared him. Though, part of that was his own fault for destroying their cities for a long time. He understood that part as well.

Jr: They always run….. It's all they're good for….

However, something bothered Jr that he was in front of the other two kaiju, and he wasn't even the fastest one there. He looked back at Rodan and tilted his head confused.

Jr: hey Rody… Why weren't you the first one here today?

Rodan only shrugged the shoulders on his wings.

Rodan: I dunno. Didn't feel like flying so fast today.

Jr scoffed at Rodan's odd remark. At least it was odd for him to say.

Jr: Not flying fast? Dude, I thought you were all for speed.

Rodan shrugged pointing both palms upwards with turned hands and a half smirk.

Rodan: What can I say? I didn't have a good morning.

Anguirus sighed not wanting Jr to get too involved with Rodan's personal lady issue, and gestured for Jr to stop asking questions and focus on the mission at hand. Jr nodded, and looked back at the beach to which he saw most of the humans had cleared out leaving only the tan sand, an empty resort and palm trees. Jr and the other two kaiju continued their approach lifting their legs in the water splashing salt water upwards.

The resort itself was rectangular in shape with clay burnt orange shingles with pinkish tan walls. Outside was a paved sidewalk surrounded on each side by rows of spherical bushes. Jr didn't pay much attention though to the human architecture. In fact in his mind all the humans' building designs and styles looked the same to him. They would all get destroyed by his massive size anyways. Might as well not pay attention.

Jr took the first step on the wet sand leaving a giant imprint of his footprint at least 7 feet deep. Water dripped off of his black body and his rough skin soaking the beach further. Anguirus and Rodan soon followed Jr onto the beach. Anguirus shook himself off like a dog shaking his head and neck in a circular motion letting the shaking motion travel down his body spraying water left and right.

Some of the water hit Rodan who in turn grumbled and used his wings to shield himself.

Rodan: Could you not do that? I hate cold water…

Anguirus smirked at Rodan holding back his chuckle.

Anguirus: Whatsa matter? I thought you liked bird baths.

Anguirus and Jr then both chuckled a bit while Rodan huffed and frowned.

Rodan: I don't make stereotypes about your spikey cactus species dude so don't call me fun of mine.

Anguirus: but you just did make fun of my species.

Rodan widened his eyes, and made a massive shrug at Anguirus point the palms of his hands upwards, and being his neck lower in a manner that said "what are you going to do?".

Jr sighed at both of their bickering, and proceeded to move more inland towards where he believed the Himalayas were. He walked in a northerly direction while Rodan and Anguirus followed behind.

The first destructive action Jr made was to topple over several buildings, made of concrete, that were in his way turning them to nothing more than rubble and dust scattered in random directions under his feet. Some of the rubble trailed into a street in front of the building. Rodan and Anguirus didn't think much about the destruction, but they followed mostly single file behind Jr with Anguirus walking at a fair speed and all 4s. All they would do is turn the already existing rubble to pulverised pebbles and dust.

Jr once again stopped after seeing some of the humans didn't start running and decided to take photos of the kaiju on their cameras, or at least film the three of them moving out. To get them to move away from them Jr snarled and growled knowing that was what the human really wanted to do while they took photos. Somehow Jr knew the humans thought they were hiding from him, and thought they were out of his senses.

However, Jr was smarter than them. He looked right at a young Indian couple and made an intimidating snarl as he cleared out more buildings sending dust into the air, and the building's rubble to the ground. Seeing this the couple ran off to find shelter from the 3 kaiju.

As they move more inland they begin to notice the country and land around them is mostly flat, and filled with green rivers. It seemed the humans had all cleared out so they could proceed faster through the flat land.

The land itself was made up of mostly fields from the farmers. Some escaping trucks headed down unpaved dirt roads to flee from the kaiju. Some of the trucks were carrying crops such as hay slowing their escape down.

Jr passed through some of the barns. A Lot of them were made of rusted metal that when Jr kicked through broke apart due to the metal's corroded rusted state or bent at the parts the metal hadn't yet reached. Though regardless the barns all fell apart under Jr's massive feet. Anguirus just walked over jr had already destroyed dragging his back legs, and tail on the ground sliding the wreckage forwards dozens of meters. Rodan however seemed to avoid the already destroyed structures carefully either moving to the right or left while he walked along with the other two.

Rodan: Yeah no… I ain't getting Tetanus today…

Jr didn't hear Rodan's remark as he began looking around after hearing a sound that had become all too familiar with him. He raised the back of his right hand to the other two kaiju signalling them to halt their progress as he heard a sound.

The sound in turn was a repeated beating sound in the air making a loud humming echoing through the air. Jr then looked in the direction of the sounds he saw a squadron of Mil Mi-35 attack helicopters, that were a grey green color, headed into the direction of the kaiju.

Rodan heard the sounds as well, and tilted the upper part of his body to the right so h could look past Jr. He sighed though seeing the humans make an attempt to stop Jr. Something that would surely end their lives if Jr was angered.

Rodan: Aw damn… Here comes the humans guys…

Anguirus heard them coming as well, and stood up on his hind legs, letting some dirt and mud fall off of his hands. He frowned seeing them. He even tried wafting them away to try and save their lives.

Anguirus: No. Go away. You're not going to do anything anyway, but piss-

He saw Jr was looking back at him, and stopped talking knowing Jr was listening to him speak.

Anguirus: Look kid. All they're trying to do is defend themselves….

Jr raised his right brow and huffed.

Jr: You know they have no right to do this… I feel like an animal when this happens…

Anguirus: Yeah but still. You know they can't kill you or even hurt you with their weapons… Just leave em' alone…

Jr looked back at the helicopters moving into engage him, but he in turn growled and snarled at the helos. Anguirus sighed when he did this.

Anguirus: You know you ain't helping your "animal" case when you do that… Look I hate being called an animal as well, but just ignore them. Try to pretend they aren't there.

Jr opened his mouth to speak while looking back at Anguirus to argue with him, but was interrupted when machine gun fire began hitting his rough armor like skin on the right side of his face. The bullets did near nothing to him except spark when they hit his flesh. Each bullet warped and flatten once they hit Jr's flesh. The bullets then fell back down to earth not even penetrating or even embedding themselves into Jr's skin. Some of the bullets were even lucky if they would chip away at Jr's skin, or even cause a loose piece of skin to fly off.

They also seemed to focus their fire on mainly Jr himself ignoring both Anguirus and Rodan. As Jr turned his head to face the helos Rodan huffed seemingly offended they weren't firing on him.

Rodan: What am I? Chopped liver?...

Anguirus sighed knowing Jr being fired upon wouldn't end well for any human involved. He looked back at Rodan with a frown.

Anguirus: You mean you' like to be shot at by those?

Rodan shrugged and frowned.

Rodan: Well I don't even feel like they're taking me seriously… Come on I can be dangerous too…

Jr heard Rodan's remark and rolled his eyes while still being fired on. His right eye twitched slightly after a dozens of bullets began assaulting his right eye's sclera.

Jr: Well you know Rodan it's not like i want to be dangerous to them, but I have to or else they'd kill us all taking advantage. Not like I wanted to be dangerous in the first place anyways…

Jr rubbed his right eyes as it itched and burned a little from the bullets impact. Ironically this was the most the assault had to to affect him.

The helos then began backing up while proceeding with a new assault to fire onto Jr with their rocket pods. The rockets accelerated at Jr's face hitting him and exploding into orange flowers that lit his face with burning heat. The flames continued firing outwards out of the ensuing explosions, but Jr didn't even flinch. Instead he moved against the force opposing him while growling.

Rodan looked at anguirus who was in front of him and shrugged with hands raised and palms facing upwards confused. Anguirus sighed and began following Jr gesturing Rodan to do the same moving his head forwards.

Anguirus: Just stay behind the kid so you don't get caught in the fire on accident…

Rodan scoffed and crossed his arms.

Rodan: Well by the looks of it I'm already in the fucking fire right now… Goji is just our kaiju meatshield.

Jr glared back, and growled at Rodan hearing this while the bitter smelling smoke cleared from his face.

Suddenly, Jr felt the attacks on him increase in force, and he himself was caught of guard. He could feel his body move backwards slightly from the force, but held his ground refusing to be forced back. He looked to see what had hit him, and saw Indian Arjun tanks colored tan all facing his direction. He saw the turrets of the tanks were pointed up at his thighs and chest scar.

The helos however split up with two flying to the right of Jr and while the three others moved away to the left to allow the tanks to attack Jr. Jr in turn was enraged now being hit by the significantly more powerful tanks, but even their shells merely only blasted away loose, and old skin on Jr's body.

While the tanks continued their assault on Jr he charged forwards leaving his massive footprints on the earth as he continued over the farm lands. Each shell exploding on Jr's flesh only annoyed him further. Anguirus then noticed Jr making incoherent grumbling noises which usually signaled he was about to growl.

Anguirus: Easy kid… They ain't even hurting you…

Jr looked back at Anguirus, and was about to argue with him until a much bigger explosion hit him in the left side of his head, and the orange flames engulfed part of his face. The explosion knocked him back, and even managed to make him yelp. A Sukhoi Su-30MKI, grey in color, flew above Jr's head after dropping its payload onto the kaiju.

Jr stomped his foot on the ground to regain balance over his body before roaring out at the jet. Rodan winced fearing Jr's anger, and hesitated to walk forward fearing him lashing out in rage. Jr however also kept being bombarded by tank shells as this happened. He growled at the tanks while he charged forth. The tanks rotated their bodies to face backwards while Jr charged at them while they also kept their turrets pointed at the kaiju. They drove backwards creating tread marks in the dirt while still firing into Jr's body making sure to aim at Jr's chest scar.

Anguirus soon realized why the military forces were so aggressive against Jr. He looked and saw a settlement, a large one, in front of Jr while Jr made his way towards it. Tanks four hundred meters away to the east of Jr fired at his right side to get his attention, but their efforts were in vain as he only continued to walk towards the settlement. The tanks backing up maneuvered around buildings as they entered the town.

More jets flew towards Jr as he approached the town. They fired their rockets at him as they approached, and then dropped the bomb payload just as they flew over his head pestering him. The rockets streaked through the sky leaving a white cloud streak behind them as they made a hissing sound streaking through the air colliding with Jr's face. The bomb then hit his chest with little effect just as Jr's foot toppled over the first building turning it to merely a pile of rubble.

However, more jets flew over, and despite Jr's controlling his anger for the most part the jets made one fatal error. One of the bombs flew over Jr's left shoulder making a whooshing noise passing over Anguirus, and then striking Rodan in his wing causing a massive explosion.

Rodan yelped which Jr heard looking back in shock as Rodan fell to his back groaning. Jr in reaction to seeing his friend fall down, and possibly injured roared furiously, and could no longer hold his anger in.

In retaliation Jr pulsed and hummed his dorsal plates like machine gun fire charging for an atomic breath. More jets flew closer and closer to him ready to deploy their payloads, but they would never even get to launch the weapons they were carrying. Jr's breath shot out of his mouth sounding like cannon fire.

In an instant the jets once they hit the breath exploded. The paint on the jets burnt off in less than a second before the jet fuel within erupted in flames from the intense heat expanding the fuel tank until it ruptured into flames. The force of the atomic breath itself shattered the jet into pieces disintegrated into flaming unrecognizable pieces. Jr saw 4 other jets incoming and moved his breath sweeping through the air to try and ground them.

Anguirus winced seeing Jr's rage, but could do nothing right now as the humans had brought this upon themselves. They would have lost less if they had simply not bothered Jr.

Anguirus: Dammit kid please stop attacking….

As Jr swept his body around his tail knocked over more buildings creating massive upwards ploom of tan colored dust while his tail flung building debris through the remainder of the town. His tail managed to hit some of the tanks flipping them to the tops of their turrets while Jr destroyed the rest of the jets turned them to flaming chunks of unrecognizable metal.

Anguirus watched from a safe distance as Jr brought his breath down onto the town creating even more dust and bits of hot concrete flying up into the air in reaction to his atomic breath. The breath was hot enough to create a burning glowing orange trench in the town's road. The breath knocked over building much shorter than Jr himself cutting them in half, and causing them to crumble into chunks.

He then focused his breath onto the tanks that were still firing on him. His breath melted their armor, shattering them in several places, and causing the ammunition in the tanks to detonate destroying them from the inside out.

Jr's anger fit wasn't done yet as he laid waste to the rest of the Indian town moving his entire body to the left with his head pointed down towards the ground creating more trenches and causing more dust to fly into the air. Even more buildings fell before him engulfing part of his lower body in a dust cloud that traveled up to his hips.

Jr then closed his mouth, and his dorsal plates stopped glowing blue. He then walked out of the once existing town to walk over to Rodan who was still lying on his back. Rodan saw Jr walking towards him which caused him to yelp.

Rodan: AH! DON'T HURT ME!

Jr however only bent down to grab Rodan's left hand, and then Jr used his left hand to grab behind Rodan's neck to lift him back to his feet.

Jr: Relax. I'm not mad at you.

Rodan nodded and made a sigh of relief fearing Jr's rage. He looked at the smoking and burning city.

Rodan: Yeah I can see that...

Jr looked at Rodan's left wing to see a small burnt wound, circular in shape, with some of Rodan's red blood leaking out. The burn was black in color, but had cracked in some places showing wet and bloody flesh underneath the skin. Jr winced a little seeing Rodan's wound.

Jr: You okay Rody?...

Rodan looking down at his left wing where the small wound was, and he winced himself looking at it. He flapped the wind from front to back making a slight gust of wind due to his massive size.

Rodan: Ah it's nothing Goji. I'll be fine.

Jr nodded to Rodan, but Anguirus looked back at the town Jr just destroyed knowing his personal war with the humans raged on. There were no more attacks on Jr either a Anguirus had noticed since the explosion had stopped, the sounds of tank engines, turret fire, jet engines, and rockets flying through the air had all ceased to exist. In his head he thought he should have bitten Jr's tail to get him to stop his attack, but really he was worried for Rodan and knew the humans messed up as well.

Jr then looked back away from Rodan and walked back to the burning town seeing the damages himself now noticing what he had done himself. He took in every detail of the destruction he inflicted upon the humans. All the burnt charred roads, the charred concrete rubble, broken glass strewn about the destruction randomly. Overturned or crushed cars were displaced from their original place of parking on the street they were on now away either joining the rubbled warped completely from being crushed or still on the street flattened, and barely recognizable.

Jr as well sighed looking at the destruction knowing full well that this could have prevented if the humans had just decided not to attack, and let the kaiju through, but instead all their attacks managed to do was anger Jr to the point of him destroying another town.

Anguirus however frowned seeing Jr's anger get the best of him yet again. He looked up at Jr with a cold frown.

Anguirus: Again kid… I know the humans are in the wrong right now for hurting poor Rody…

Rodan: I'm fine actually… It just a flesh wound…

Anguirus: Shut up. But again, kid you're not proving anything by destroying them. You're only making things even worse for yourself. They were only trying to protect themselves again. They don't understand that you mean no harm. Actually, you did mean harm to them once they attacked…. Don't argue. Just look at the proof right in front of you…

Anguirus gestured with his left hand to point and show Jr the destruction he caused to the humans. Jr however was too disappointed in himself and the humans as well to say anything at all. He only proceeded ahead in front of the other two to lead them to the Himalayas.

Anguirus got back on his 4 legs to walk while looking back at Rodan and then moving his snout forwards to gesture for Rodan to follow. Rodan shrugged, but followed anyways. They walked over the destroyed city scattering the debris further, and leaving their own footprints in the concrete, and rubble.

They continued moving through India crossing over more fields and farm areas. Jr as he walked left in the Earth his 4 toed footprints in the dirt and soil as well as a trail of his tail mark as he dragged his tail. Occasionally like he normally did he would flick his tail in the air sometimes spinning it around before letting it collide with the ground making a massive trench in the earth.

Anguirus as well left his own footprints in the Earth, and occasionally wiped away Jr's away with his own footprints, and by swaying his tail left to right repeatedly. Though it was always unintentional.

Rodan however took to the skies again slowing his pace down so he could stay right above the other two. He flapped his wings downwards, and backwards much as a bird would to keep himself flying steadily through the air. He then spread his wings out to let himself glide through the sky. The cool breeze of the air flew past his body.

….

After about an hour of walking the trio arrived to another city, but a much larger one. This city was Siliguri. The citizens in the city were all ordered to evacuate, but pack lightly. Jr once again sighed seeing the humans run away from him despite him not actually wanting to kill any of them. He looked behind the city and already saw massive green hills in the background behind the city. They signaled the beginning of the Himalayas.

The kaiju trio began walking through the suburban sprawl of the city first walking through flat fields, but then making their way quickly over miniscule housing on the outskirts of the city. Though this time Jr decided it would be best if he try to avoid destruction, or at least try to cause the least amount of damage as possible.

As he walked across the grass and dirt filled fields he walked in between the Shri Ram Chandra Mission to the west and to his left while on his right and to the east was small part of suburban sprawl. However, it was now completely clear of human life after they had been alerted to clear out to avoid the approaching 3 kaiju.

Rodan continued flying above the other two though even with his keen eye sight he couldn't see any signs of human life below himself.

Although he did see a canal in the way of the other two kaiju dividing them and the other part of the suburbs as well as the main part of Siliguri.

He swooped downwards and did a mid air barrel roll, to show off his flying abilities. He landed north of Jr and Anguirus, and then smiled slyly to them.

Rodan: Hey guys looky. I don't need to swim.

Jr looked at what Rodan was talking about, and then he too saw the canal. He made his own sly grin back at Rodan.

Jr: Yeah well guess what. I like the water. I have never been afraid of getting a little wet, and I don't think Angy has either. Right Angy? Anguirus?...

Jr looked back to see Anguirus with a slightly nervous frown on his face as he looked down at the canal. Jr then remembered that Anguirus was never that good at swimming and had to often had lift Anguirus along using his tail to help him swim.

Jr sighed out letting hot air out of his lungs. He then held his tail steady for Anguirus to grab onto.

Jr: I told you to practise your damn swimming man… Come on.

Anguirus: Well what do you expect from me kid? I don't have your body. You were made for swimming… Eh whatever….

Anguirus placed himself over Jr's tail, and then used his front and back legs to hug on while he rested his chest on the tail. Jr smirked looking back at Anguirus on his tail. Anguirus in the meantime looked up, and grumbled gesturing to Jr to move along only nodding his head up and down.

Jr then looked towards the canal, north, and proceeded forwards. He crossed over a sandy fenced in area first before stomping onto the Ambai Canal Road. He only need three steps to cross the road, and then travel into the canal while Anguirus hung onto Jr's tail as he got dragged along.

Jr stepped into the canal using his right foot first dipping himself slowly into the water until he was knee deep. He then moved his left leg into the water while his tail, and by extension Anguirus, stayed on dry land. Jr then waded through the water dragging his tail into it slowly.

However, Jr's tail went into the water more roughly causing a large splash sending water into Anguirus's face. In reaction Anguirus winced and then immediately groaned in annoyance. Rodan who was still on dry land grabbed his chest and snickered tom himself watching the situation unfold. Anguirus easily heard Rodan's snickers.

Anguirus: Shut up Rodan….

Rodan: Hey Goji looks like uncle Angy needs some help crossing some narrow water.

Jr sighed and made a deep groan realizing that the water only went up to his knees. In his mind he wanted Anguirus to practice his swimming still. Although, he also knew Anguirus to be stubborn so that wasn't likely.

He only continued walking through the water until he reach the next ledge of the canal in front of him to his north. When he got there he looked up at Rodan who was still laughing. Jr grumbled and held out his hands for Rodan to help lift him out of the canal. Rodan continued laughing however unaware Jr was below him.

Jr: Rodan… A little hand please?...

Rodan opened one eye and looked down at Jr to see he had one of his brows raised.

Rodan: Well I can't give you a little hand, but I can give you a big hand.

Rodan began clapping for some odd reason, and Jr only looked at him confused. Anguirus heard what was happening in front of him, and he frowned with a deep scowl, annoyed, as he knew exactly what Rodan would say next.

Rodan: Well good job Angy. You're taking the first steps of getting over your fear of swimming. Good job!

Anguirus moaned in annoyance while Jr crossed his arms annoyed himself. Rodan however did bend his knees slightly and handed over Jr his right hand. Jr huffed, and placed his right hand into Rodan's. They both grabbed onto each other's hand, and Rodan began lifting his knees upwards.

Rodan: Always lift with your legs not your back.

Jr: Shut up…

Jr as he was being lifted placed his right foot down onto the concrete on the outside of the canal, and then raised his right leg lifting his body upwards getting him out of the canal.

Out of the canal he then lifted his tail up with Anguirus still grabbing on with surprising strength. Jr then moved his tail to the left to get Anguirus onto dry land while his tail, and anguirus's chest, tail, and legs all dripping of the canal's water onto dry land.

Anguirus then unwrapped his legs from Jr's tail, and lifted his chest up. He then side stepped on all 4s to get to Jr's left side. Rodan immediately saw that Anguirus was panting despite not doing much to work out. Rodan's brows raised and he began to snicker with a smile trying not to laugh at Anguirus. Anguirus however noticed Rodan's snickering and grumbled.

Anguirus: Laugh it up bird-brain…

Rodan: Sorry. I can't help it you're ridiculous with this water issue.

Jr sighed as well as facepalming himself before continuing on through Siliguri's suburbs. Again as he moved through the suburbs he stomped over houses, small banks, Shopping centers, and other small buildings he barely need to lift his feet over.

Soon the trio arrived to a railway station. The trains there were all inactive with cargo cars still attached to the engine. As the kaiju trip made their way over the train cars they bent the metal tracks, and cracked the wooden plankings making the tracks useless.

Jr then kicked the train cars sending them hundreds to thousands of meters away from their original tracks where they rested on. The train cars decoupled instantly when he kicked them being sent flying over the city and then sent crashing into buildings in the city where the concrete walls of the building shattered upon being hit. Other trains cars Jr simply stepped on compressing them down into the tracks below the cars almost merge them together just due to Jr's weight alone.

The ground the continued past the destroyed railway station however it was then jr realized something was missing with all this destruction. He darted his eyes as he trampled over buildings in the main part of the city almost confused by the lack of a certain thing.

Jr: You guys notice we haven't been attacked yet by any military since we left that last town?

Rodan only shrugged, and scratched the back of his neck uninterested.

Rodan: I don't know Goji. maybe they just got tired of losing so they're just going to let us walk on through the city this time.

Jr grumbled, and he looked back at Anguirus. Anguirus gave Jr a confused head shake meaning he didn't know the answer to Jr's question either. Jr only sighed and continued through the city crusing any building that got in his way. The trio eventually crossed through Siliguri, and met the entrance of the Himalayas at Sevoke where they began walking through the valleys.

The valleys themselves were surrounded by green tree covered massive mountains that were taller than the kaiju themselves, and the just barely entered the Himalayas. Jr seeing how tall the mountains were was impressed by their size himself. The walked along the side to a river to its east as they continued through the valley getting deeper and deeper into the Himalayas.

….

After a while of walking the trio find themselves still walking amongst valleys, but the mountains themselves had grown to massive proportions now. They were not covered by a forest of green trees this time, but instead rugged and rocky mountains surpassing the ones they came across at the Himalayas entrance in height.

Jr himself found himself almost always look stunned he was looking at objects that were far greater in height than he was. It was abnormal for him to see anything surpass him in height especially by hundreds of meters.

Jr: Jeez these mountains are tall.

Rodan looked up as well. He couldn't whistle using his beak, but instead used his tough to give off a whistle impressed himself. He too looked up at the height of the mountains.

Rodan: yeah dude. I don't even think flying above these would be easy for me.

Anguirus looked up himself. He was impressed himself, but he hadn't been to this part of the world before so he looked at the mountains with a more curious expression.

Anguirus: Yeah. I guess this part of the world just has friggin huge mountains. Their so tall they got snow growing at the tops of 'em. Just look.

Jr looked when Anguirus said they had snow, but he was confused by one detail.

Jr: Snow?

Anguirus's eye widened, and he looked back at Jr both shocked and confused.

Anguirus: Uh yeah kid. Snow.

Jr tilted his head confused.

Jr: Is that what that white stuff is?

Anguirus quickly nodded his head to get Jr to understand quickly.

Anguirus: Yeah, but Jr you're making it sound like you have never seen the snow before… have you?...

Jr shrugged and looked back at the snow confused by it. He tilted his head looking at the substance not knowing what it truly was. Anguirus seeing this began thinking if he had ever brough Jr to Japan in the winter when he was younger.

Jr: I guess not Angy. I'm just impressed the mountains are high enough they can catch the clouds on their rocks.

Rodan began laughing loudly at the comment Jr just made and held his chest. Anguirus blushed at this forgetting to teach Jr some of the marvels this world has to offer. Anguirus looked back at Rodan and growled at him to stop laughing.

Rodan: What? What? How are you not laughing? He doesn't know what snow is. That's adorable. It's almost too funny.

Anguirus frowned and grumbled at Rodan as they walked across the rocky valley stepping over some boulders that were already bigger and heavier than humans. Anguirus nearly stopped in his track however to slap Rodan on the back of his head.

Anguirus: That's not funny Rodan. The kid has no idea what snow is because he's always too busy fighting… That or we don't bring him out of the tropicals enough...

Rodan shrugged looking back at the confused Jr. Jr wasn't paying attention to the other two as he walked sometimes crushing some rocks below his feet making a crunching noise.

Rodan: Nah. I think he spends too much time on the island is all. Maybe he needs a vacation from this king thing.

Anguirus grumbled and walked faster to catch up with Jr. They turned North west passing through a valley listening to Jakory's advice. The rocks here were either tan or grey in color. The air was also a lot cooler than what Jr was normally used to as he wrapped his arms around his chest as he continued walking. The sun above the group was nowhere to be seen almost hiding among the mountains themselves.

However, once Anguirus caught up with Jr on all 4s he began to process how to describe what snow is in his head to explain to Jr properly on what it really is.

Anguirus: Okay no, Kid snow isn't clouds that got caught by mountains. I mean technically snow is made up from clouds, but that's not how it's formed. You get what i'm saying?

Jr looked down at Anguirus with a raised brow confused on what he was talking about.

Jr: Uhhhhhh….

Anguirus sighed and began to process in his head what he wanted to describe to Jr.

Anguirus: Okay so you know what rain is right?

Jr shook his head up and down in an affirmative yes to Anguirus.

Jr: Oh yeah. Its when water comes down from the sky. You know I love the rain.

Anguirus sighed otu thankful Jr at least knew what rain was.

Anguirus: Thank god…

Jr: Yeah but I don't get how the clouds drop water all the way from the sky.

Anguirus's eyes opened up wide instantly, and he grit his teeth shocked again hearing Jr not understanding how the world works.

Anguirus: Oh boy…. This is going to be tough to explain…

Anguirus explained to Jr the water cycle seeing how oblivious and unobserved Jr was as they walked through the rocky terrain. He had to explain how evaporation worked to Jr, and that snow was really just water that had gotten high enough into the atmosphere, and shaped by wind and cool air to freeze the water into snow.

Although, even Anguirus's description of the water cycle was equivalent to that of an elementary school child. Education to kaiju was extremely limited.

During the entire description Rodan continued laughing to himself as they proceeded further into the mountains. Valleys they crossed through were littered with stones and rock as well as a bit of frost. The trio almost felt lost with how tall each peak was while the crossed through the valley. The mountains obscured everything in sight with how wide and tall they were. The temperature around them got cooler and cooler while they walked into the mountainous terrain.

Jr nodded to everything Anguirus had said to him understanding now what snow is.

Jr: Ohhhhh. So it's just really cold water?

Anguirus nodded.

Anguirus: Yep. That's it. It floats down to the ground and melts back into water to begin the cycle again.

Rodan behind the two kept laughing.

Rodan: Yeah. And the water cycle is why you don't drink your own pee.

Rodan laughed harder while Jr made a disgusted confused look. Anguirus grumbled and shook his head.

Anguirus then realized on the entire walk that not once has Rodan used his wings to fly above him or Jr. ANguirus looked back at Rodan.

Anguirus: Hey, uh, Rody. Why haven't you flown above us the entire time we've been walking through the valleys?

Rodan stopped laughing, and tilted his head confused as well. He scratched the chin of his beak, and then shrugged.

Rodan: I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of flying for now. I've been flying all through India man. That and I think this looks better at you guys's perspective.

Jr and Anguirus both shrugged, and continued walking further.

However, as they continued Jr began to see odd piles of grey ash on the rocky ground. Impaled in the piles of ash were spiraled swords. Jr squinted seeing these multiple times on his walk, but shrugged it off and continued onwards.

However, as Jr continued along with the other two through the mountain ranges he began to get colder and colder. He started shivering and as such he became confused.

Jr: Angy?... Why am I shaking?...

Anguirus sighed and looked up at Jr. Rodan chuckled seeing Jr really do this for the first time it seems to him.

Rodan: Dude man you're like in an Earthquake right now you're shaking so bad.

Jr: Rody i'm not used to the damn cold. I like my air warm and humid like the jungle on the island. This air is dry and cold…

Jr had the idea to light up his dorsal plates to warm his body temperature up using his body's nuclear energy. Rodan got nervous seeing this as he thought Jr was about to strike him even though Jr has never been abusive. Though in Rodan's eyes anything was possible in this cold.

Warm white steam flowed out of Jr's snout and mouth looking like white clouds do to his massive size. Rodan got a thought.

Rodan: Puff the magic dragon…

Jr grumbled at Rodan's antics, but eventually felt his blood getting warmer. He sighed out, but the cold air felt like it was stinging at his rough hide. Jr then turned his head to the left as well as his eyes to see how the other two were doing.

Jr: How about you guys?

Anguirus huffed.

Anguirus: Well you ain't used to this that's for damn sure. I could be back home really sipping on some of Rodan's berry drink

Rodan nodded and crossed his arms.

Rodan: That's damn well right! I make a mean alcoholic beverage!

Jr squinted seeing both Anguirus and Rodan not shivering. Anguirus he thought might just be not getting cold due to his thick body, btu Rodan was a much thinner kaiju than either of them. It perplexed Jr seeing Rodan not being bothered by the cold.

Jr: Okay then Rody why are you not getting cold here?

Rodan gave Jr sly grin.

Rodan: Dude. I fly in the sky at extremely high altitudes you don't even know man. I swear sometimes ice forms on my wings dude. Like the tips of the wings.

Jr raised a brow listening to this this thinking Rodan was one lucky SOB for being able to take the cold for being such a skinny kaiju.

The group ended up finding the entrance for what they believe is the tomb to this kaiju. Jr gulped seeing this as it was a pretty long journey.

The tomb itself seemed to be dug right into the mountain itself with a massive stone wall covered in tibetan symbols that neither of the kaiju could read. The stone wall seemed to be like a door of sorts, tan in color.

To the left of the wall were these odd decorations round and dark brown in color. These happened to be Mani Wheels. Although, the trio had no idea what they were. On them though were also traditional Tibetan drawings. They were: snow lion white in color, green bird-like garuda, orange tiger, and blue dragon.

The mani Wheels were large enough for the kaiju to touch without damage, but upon inspection jr found that the Mani wheels could spin, and even more he found that the wheels could make clicking noises when spun to the next symbol. It all corresponded to something and it peaked Jr's curiosity. As well as Anguirus.

Anguirus: hey kid hang on a minute. This is like some kind of puzzle.

Jr: you mean like how to open this door?

Anguirus nodded. Jr however continued moving the wheels, but something else caught Anguirus's attention.

Anguirus: Maybe those colors mean something…

Jr sighed and saw above the mani wheels were Tibetan numerals embedded into the stone of the mountain on what looked like a smoothed ou carved rock plaque. None of the kaiju of course could read these numerals, but it got the gears in Jr's head turning. He examined them closer.

༡, ༢, ༣, ༤

The gears in his head only turned him to do one thing however. He looked back at Rodan.

Jr: Rody you think you could solve this for us?

Rodan only shrugged and looked around the mountain pass for some more clues.

Rodan: I'm surprised you can trust this bird brain at all.

Rodan looked up, and saw that there were these red painted wooden planks imbedded in the mountains sticking like Las Vegas neon signs. Although the red paint had worn through the centuries. Though hanging down from them were the same symbols on the rock plaque. Except these ones were in color.

Blue: ༡

Orange: ༢

White: ༣

Green: ༤

Rodan then processed in his head the way of solving this pattern.

Rodan: Okay so judging by those signs and these symbols above the animal things right here; it looks like i'm gonna have to match the color of the animals with the order of the odd symbols.

Jr tilted his head in confusion. His uneducated kaiju mind was having trouble processing this. Anguirus was equally confused, but his jaw hung agape seeing that Rodan was actually on the verge of solving a puzzle.

Rodan first spun the first mani wheel under the "༡" symbol to the blue dragon. He then spun the next wheel under the "༢" to the orange lion. Next he spun the "༣" corresponding with the wheel below it to the picture of the white snow lion. Finally Rodan spun the "༤ " Mani Wheel to the picture of the green Garuda.

Each picture that moved into the next made a loud "click" noise signifying they were snapping into place.

However, when Rodan completed the puzzle a prominent vibration was felt below the feet of the 3 kaiju.

Jr: EARTHQUAKE!

However, it wasn't an earthquake. The wall with the Tibetan symbols began to lower sounding stone grinding against stone. Jr's eyes widened and lit up. Rodan clapped his two hands together making a smug sly look. He then placed his knuckles on his hips looking at the other two's expressions and raising a brow still holding a bigger smug grin awaiting their reactions.

Anguirus: Well Abra-Goddamn-Cadabra…

Rodan: Well you are very welcome.

Jr himself made a huff at Rodan. Though it was more one of a short chuckle a bit proud Rodan did something right. Jr then walked into the tunnel system below the mountain.

Jr: I guess we're in Uncharted territory now.

Rodan behind the other two chuckled to himself feeling satisfied as well he did this right, and proved the two others wrong. He held his chest while he laughed while he followed behind Anguirus. Anguirus rolled his eyes following behind Jr.

Anguirus: Laugh it up bird-brain….

They all entered the dark cave tunnel system beneath the mountain all uncertain of what they would find at the end or if the Himalayas are as dangerous as Jakory said. All they knew was they wanted answers, and this was the best place to get them.


End file.
